The World I Know
by Random Visitor Girl
Summary: My name... is Ruby. Apprentice to Captain Red, Captain of Starfleet's Flagship; the U.S.S. Enterprise. Our mission; to explore and discover new worlds and new lifeforms and to go where none have gone before. Unfortunately, it's not going to be that easy... Star Trek AU [Ships: Frantic, MangaQuest, Special, OldRival, Commoner, Pearl/OC, Silver/OC, Emerald/OC] T for Maturity/Cursing
1. Prologue

[•◊•||Prologue||•◊•]

* * *

I ran… there was nothing we could do but run.

The panther was a species that lived only on the planet Kronos, or at least that's what _she_ said…

Oh God, I have to keep her safe. We can't run forever, and we definitely can't outrun the Klingon Panther.

I turned around, wielding the knife and _her_ makeshift bow and arrows.

"What are you doing?" she screamed, stopping dead in her tracks.

"Run! I'll keep it company…" I insisted, loosing an arrow and wincing when it missed and the shot went wide.

Panicking as the Persian got closer to us – closer to _her_ – I threw the bow at it in frustration and willed for her to run… run… I wish she'd just _fucking_**RUN** God Damn It!

"I'm not leaving you!" she screamed, still standing ahead of me.

She was so close to safety, why won't she run?

I shook my head, she won't run because she's stubborn… and she's stubborn because I taught her to be stubborn.

This is my fault…

It's all my fault…

I let out a loud battle cry and jumped at the Persian just as it lunged at me and it pinned me down to the ground.

I wrestled with it for a while, prying my knife from between my teeth and pressing it against the side of the _monster's_ neck.

But I knew better, I was the monster here…

My gaze landed on the girl… on _her_. I pleaded for her to run with my eyes, my blood red gaze telling her to _please_ just run… run.

The Persian caught on and realized I was distracted. It lashed a giant paw towards my face. But I knew it was coming. I ducked. But the creature's claws managed to graze my forehead… drawing blood.

I heard her scream…

She was scared.

If she's scared… she'd run.

But – like I said – she was stubborn. She forced herself to stay and wait for me to beat the Persian.

I grinned; she had so much faith in me.

She had too much faith in me…

"I can't win… I won't win. So I need you to run…" I tried to convince her.

But she shook her head even when the tears streaming down from her eyes betrayed just how scared she was…

Then, I realized she wasn't scared for herself… she was scared for me.

"No. I'm not leaving…" she said.

The Persian jumped, acknowledging her presence it lunged at her…

But I wouldn't let her get hurt. Too many of the kids already died because of this monster.

I grabbed the creature's tail and restrained it, my knife once again in my mouth.

I felt it draw blood as it sliced through the skin on edges of my mouth and I gritted my teeth from the effort of preventing the Persian from getting to _her_.

I spat my knife out along with blood from my mouth and screamed at her.

"**RUN! NOW!"** I yelled, glaring at her.

I don't know if it was the blood, my glare, or the near death experience that made her run but I sighed in relief as I watched her leave.

The Persian glared at me through slitted eyes, I let it's meal get away.

I merely smirked and grabbed for my knife, pointing it at the Persian challengingly.

"I'll kill you. And then, I'll stop being violent…" I said, quietly, as I lunged at the Persian and buried my knife right between its eyes.

I looked up, half expecting her to be there… but then I remembered—

"Violence… endangered her, you know?" I muttered as the Persian thrashed beneath me.

As the animal finally stopped and slumped under me, I kicked its corpse away and stared at my hands…

Bloody and red… like my namesake.

"Violence is what will kill me… Violence, turned me into a monster"

Thunder echoed above me as the rain fell, clear and blue… like _her_ namesake.

I let the rain envelope me, I felt it wash away the red and leave me cold and alone…

I only hoped that _she_ was safe… and that she knew I was sorry.

* * *

→ To be Continued… ←


	2. I: Recruitment

Random: Well, it's me… back from my momentary "Star Trek" Fan High. As some of you may know, the movie is out and I can't help but spasm over it, especially at the Spork and the McKirk friendship hints. This (and the epic moment where Spock screamed bloody murder before going stir crazy), of course, have inspired this little fanfiction.

I seriously have to finish my other fanfics. (-_-)

I don't own Star Trek or Pokémon Special.

.

.

.

* * *

[•◊•||Chapter 1: Recruitment||•◊•]

* * *

_Ruby_

The unfamiliar buzz of an alarm clock was, surprisingly, what woke Ruby from his peaceful and dreamless sleep.

He sat up and warily eyed his dorm for any sign of his golden eyed roommate but found none, which was a relief to the young raven haired man. But knowing Gold he'd be dragged here eventually with local police behind him and he'd have to vouch for his innocence even though Gold really **did** initiate a bar fight late last night, which he insisted _was entirely the bartender's fault_.

He didn't quite know what drew him to the boy, knowing of his maverick-like personality. The only reason he was still friends with his raven haired senior was because he was the only one, surprisingly, who talked sense in Starfleet Academy, he quickly realized. Albeit a crazy, determined, and suicidal kind of sense but he talked sense nonetheless.

'_Oh please, the only reason you became friends with him is because he was the only recruit who didn't give a damn that your father is a high ranking officer in the Starfleet_' he thought, shaking his head.

Ruby decided not to think about it for now as he stood up and dressed in casual clothes, which to him consisted of a pair of black slacks, sneakers, and a red button-up shirt. Placing his poufy white hat on top of his head, making sure that it covered a fairly large scar on his forehead, he fixed his bed and set out to make breakfast for himself.

And like he predicted, Gold was dragged home by a couple of local policemen. He knew what he would find behind his formerly closed dormitory door even before he opened it. But nevertheless he vouched for Gold's innocence, and was left with a hurried warning from the irate and impatient officers. They left muttering but didn't question him any further when they found out his father was the Rear Admiral of the Starfleet.

Ruby ignored the alcohol induced mockery made by the completely unprofessional police officers and turned to his roommate who sat morosely on their sleek black apartment couch.

"Honestly, Gold?" he raised a brow, crossing his arms and tapping his foot on the incredibly clean marble floor.

"I don't want to talk about it Ruby…" Gold groaned, burying his face in the sofa pillow dejectedly.

Despite himself, Ruby frowned upon noticing the gloomy attitude of his (arguably) _best friend in_ _this god-forsaken academy for flying freaks_, as Gold so kindly put it.

Just as Ruby was about to sit next to the other raven haired boy what happened the night before his phone started ringing. He reached for the IPhone5 and slid a finger across the clear touch screen, receiving the call.

"Ruby…" he winced just hearing his voice, the rough and weathered monotone Ruby absolutely detested.

"Yes… Dad" he gritted his teeth and shared a curious glance with Gold.

The golden eyed boy raised a brow and mouthed '_why?_'.

Ruby shrugged, not knowing what possessed his father to call him now.

"Meet me at the Starfleet Headquarters, there is someone I want you to meet" the older man stated, his tone still mechanical.

"What's going on? I thought I was supposed to be assigned to a Starship only when I graduated. And just as an Ensign…" Ruby asked, stating the significance of ranks in a Starfleet official Starship.

"You and that little friend of yours are being transferred to the _U.S.S. Enterprise_" Ruby's father explained, obviously irritated by all of his son's questions.

"Wait, the **Enterprise**… isn't that the Starfleet's flagship?" he concluded, Gold's eyes widening as he dropped the couch pillow and inched closer to hear Ruby and his dad's conversation.

"Yes, the Captain of the Starship is a friend of mine. He's requested for you personally…" his father said proudly but Ruby grimaced, knowing the role his father played in this.

"What does he want?" Ruby asked, plopping down on the couch next to Gold who was still listening intently.

There was a long period of silence before Norman finally responded to his son's question, Ruby could imagine the stoic expression on his father's face as he said it…

"He wants you to come onboard the Enterprise and be tutored under him as the Starship's successor…" he explained further, causing Ruby to drop the phone.

"Ruby? Ruby!" his father yelled, but Ruby sat there frozen.

"Ruby? Man, what did he say?" Gold slapped his junior a little, trying to get him to talk.

"I think… I think I'm being recruited to be the Captain of the Starfleet's flagship"

* * *

•◊• ~ Star Trek ~ •◊•

* * *

_Gold_

_I honestly never thought this would happen…_

Gold thought as he weaved out of the small transport ship that brought him and his crimson eyed roommate to the Starship's docks.

_I always thought I'd die in some bar somewhere, passed out and cold from a bar fight. I always thought I'd never amount to anything, that's what the instructors at the academy said, because I was too reckless…_

He lowered his head, faintly recognizing the fleshy form on his left.

_But… that girl from last night…_

He perked up at the sight of a cap stretched over a head of dark colored hair but shook his head, blaming it on the hangover.

Since getting the call from Ruby's dad we packed quickly and headed to the Starfleet Headquarters where Rear Admiral Norman shipped them off to the docks. He barely had any time to throw on some clothes but he ended up dressed in a shirt, a red, white, and black hoodie, black slacks, and a pair of beaten old travel sneakers. It wasn't much but he figured they'd get uniforms when they got there. They definitely didn't expect the sudden promotion anyway.

And when a couple of Ensigns lead them to a platform they certainly didn't expect to be beamed up onto the Transport Room of the Enterprise.

Gold just stood and stared with his duffel bag full of clothes clinging to one of his arms as a bright light engulfed them both and teleported them up to the ship where both he and Ruby stumbled unceremoniously on the floor, not used to being beamed up to the ship.

"Captain, they're here" a girl with long dark brown hair and metallic grey eyes said, a slight lilt of Russian in her voice as she called for her captain, all the while never leaving the short blonde boy behind the control panel who wore a strange circus-like outfit.

Gold gave the girl a mischievous grin and a hint of a flirtatious wink. And even though his advances were only half-hearted the small blonde boy still stepped in front of her protectively, effectively surprising the brunette who wore a red shirt along with a black skirt and heels.

_If that's the standard girl's uniform I think I'll like it here after all…_

Gold stood up, seeing as Ruby had already done so while complaining about the state of his clothes.

"Is he for real?" the small blonde boy asked, a slight intonation in his voice suggested a Scottish background.

"Yeah, pretty much…" Gold rolled his eyes, handing Ruby his fallen backpack.

"Hey!" Ruby glared at Gold in that a little intimidating yet not quite the best he can do sort of way he always does, but Gold shrugs it off before stiffening at the oncoming man with a stature that gave away immediately that he was the captain.

The newcomer smiled welcomingly at the two new recruits, the color of his shirt not quite matching up to the older man's complexion but he seemed to wear it out of duty if anything.

Gold knew Ruby was probably already looking over the uniforms in disgust, noting the terrible shade of yellow and the sad skill of the stitching. But Gold looked up at the captain of the ship and saw glee, he saw happiness and adventure in the weathered Captain's bright crimson eyes.

He turned sharply and looked at Ruby's almost identical gaze and realized why this captain had chosen him.

It was buried deeply, but the brightness Gold saw in Ruby's eyes reminded him of the Captain's.

"Hi there, Captain. My name is Gold. I'm the recruit for the Transporter." He grinned up at the captain and shook his hand.

"Hello, Gold. I'm Captain Red. I guess you'll have to get comfortable because this is your station" Red said, extending a hand to the wide expanse of the room they were teleported to.

"And these are the Chief of Engineering, Emerald, and Cadet Amethyst" they both bowed out of respect, Emerald quickly taking a liking to Gold due to his more _mischievous_ persona.

Gold couldn't seem to stop grinning as he surveyed the ship from the inside while Ruby introduced himself.

"And I am Ruby. I was recruited to serve as your successor, so I have been told" he said, plainly. Gold could tell Ruby still didn't believe he'd been _chosen_.

"Very good… very good" Red nodded approvingly.

"Blue, take your apprentice to the bridge and call Green. The recruits are here…" he said, pressing the button on the comm. piece attached to his ear.

"Yes, Captain" they heard a woman's faint reply.

"Wonderful" he smiled widely, turning to Ruby and Gold with a gleam in his eye.

"Welcome, both of you, to the Enterprise" he grinned.

* * *

→ To be Continued… ←

* * *

Random: Wahaha! Who can guess who '_that girl_' Gold mentioned was? :)

I definitely do not own Star Trek, but if I did there would be more Spork and McKirk friendship and the guy who plays Leonard McCoy would be that guy who plays Bruce Banner in Avengers the Movie. :D

I'm pretty sure I'll update this soon (*dodges garbage thrown at her by angry readers*) so "Live long and Prosper" all~! :)

.

.

.

Keep it RaNdOm! ;)


	3. II: Aboard the Enterprise

Random: Haha, couldn't help myself. An idea has struck! And we all know what that means… :)

Amethyst: There will probably be shipping in this Chapter.

Random: Correcto~! But there will also be _stuff_… *snickers*

Ahhh, stuff…

I do **not** own Star Trek or Pokemon Special, unfortunately.

Read the Fanfiction, you must… :D

.

.

.

* * *

[•◊•||Chapter 2: Aboard the Enterprise||•◊•]

* * *

_Ruby_

_What was I supposed to be wondering about?_

Ruby thought as he and Gold were guided all across the ship by none other than Captain Red.

"And this is the warp system, Emerald takes care of the machines around here. He's a genius engineer but we found him marooned on the uninhabited planet named Delta Vega" Red explained, telling them – well, mostly Gold – about his little disagreement with Green, the 1st in Command at the time, and how he went from being a cadet to being Captain practically overnight.

[A/N: For more information watch the "Star Trek" movie released during the year 2009]

Gold was drooling over him, figuratively of course. But now that Ruby actually looked at his friend he actually considered maybe the golden-eyed boy really was drooling. But Ruby decided, thankfully, not to think about it if Gold was _in fact_ drooling.

_Is it just me, or am I acting like Spock?_

"Bingo, give the kid a prize" Gold snickered, falling back a little to talk to Ruby while Red continued to lead them up to the flight deck.

"Did I just say that out loud?" Ruby asked, wondering just how on Earth the words managed to form themselves without him knowing.

"Yup, you did actually" Gold gave Ruby that knowing smirk he gives guys who challenge him to drink-offs in bars, wiggling an expertly shaped eyebrow at his young junior.

"So what's all this brooding about? Hey! See, I used a big word!" he chuckled, playfully punching Ruby's shoulder to get a reaction out of him.

"Ruby?" he asked, noticing that the serious expression on the boy's face didn't lift for even a millisecond.

"When did I get an alarm clock?" he finally said, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Is that all? Some chick put it in your room before I left to go to the bar." Gold said with an impassive wave of his hand.

Ruby straightened at this.

"What?" he nearly yelled, catching the attention of some of the Junior Cadets.

"Yeah, she was being all sneaky but I still saw her. She was hot…" Gold muttered, raising a hand to his head. Probably because of the Hang-over that still plagued him.

"And you didn't tell me about this, why?" Ruby asked, obviously irritated.

Gold was about to answer but they already arrived at the bridge and Red was once again insistent on giving them the grand tour.

"This is the Apprentice Communications Officer, Platinum" he said, gesturing to the young girl sitting at a station near the door.

She gave them a curt nod, lowering her comm. piece to speak.

"Captain on the bridge" she announced, loudly. Everyone turned to find Red hovering over Platinum as he explained her job to the new recruits.

"Captain, why aren't you in your seat? We are departing soon. And wasn't Blue supposed to be giving the tour?" a man said, walking up to the sheepish looking Captain.

He was about the same age as gold, sporting a red shirt that matched his long red hair, along with black slacks.

Judging from the colors of shirts Ruby had seen he deduced that the higher ups wore gold, people under the Science department wore blue, and the maintenance and tech support people mostly wore red which explained why most of the crew were in red shirts.

"Ahh, but Blue isn't here yet so I decided to show them around before Blue… destroys their minds" the Captain whispered that last sentence into the red head's ear but nevertheless Ruby and Gold heard and felt intimidated.

_Just __**who**__ is this Blue, guy?_

They both looked at each other with puzzled expressions.

"Anyway, guys… this is Silver, he's our Chief Weapons Officer" Red introduced, still scratching the back of his neck.

"Welcome Aboard" Silver said monotonously.

If Silver was angry or happy about their arrival he did a really good job at not showing it because his face was blank as he welcomed them aboard the Enterprise.

Before the conversation could turn awkward and silent a boy wearing a red shirt came bursting onto the bridge, flanked by a girl wearing blue. It was when the girl entered that Silver's eyes flashed with sudden emotion that made Ruby and Gold curious. She ran, adjusting her large black glasses, and stopped in front of Silver. Her face was red but Ruby didn't know if it was from seeing Silver or from exhaustion. Either way both looked quite contented by seeing each other.

"Hi Silver, you're needed at the bay. Apparently, you need to approve the shipment of a couple of hundred proton missiles…" the boy in red stated, munching on a cookie he pulled out from thin air.

"Oh, right… I'll be right there, Diamond" Silver agreed, realizing that Diamond had been standing there.

Upon closer inspection, the girl had light brown hair and eyes in a strange shade of violet. She wore a white lab coat over her blue standard issue shirt. Diamond, on the other hand, had black hair – like most of the male population of this ship – and eyes that looked like his namesake.

The weird group of crewmen was gone just as fast as they came.

"The girl in the lab coat was Violet, and the obese looking raven haired guy was Dia, the Chief of Security. They're both really nice people and both have people they love on this ship…" Red tilted his head as he watched the trio leave.

"Really?" Ruby questioned, surprised the oblivious looking Captain noticed the tension between Silver and Violet. Gold stared up at the Captain skeptically; he too questioned the extent of his observation.

"Yeah, and it's not just Silver and Violet… Dia also likes Platina" Red smiled, glancing towards the dark haired girl who was now hard at work translating something that sounded a lot like Ancient Vulcan.

"But you didn't hear that from me…" Red winked, leading them to the next row of chairs.

"This is the helm, two people are responsible for steering the ship–" he began to explain just as the second person, a girl, left the helm leaving only the one girl to steer the ship as they calmly drifted over to Jupiter.

"Well, it seems that my Helmsman – excuse me, helms_woman_ – is part of the landing crew in Jupiter. You'll be meeting her later though. But her partner up on the helm is our Navigator, Yellow" Red placed a sure hand on the shoulder of a blonde girl sitting in front of the Captain's chair.

She, not knowing Red was behind her, jumped at the sudden pressure on her shoulder and fell off her chair.

"C-Captain Red!" she stuttered, trying desperately to regain her composure.

"Geez, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you there, Yellow" he apologized, holding onto his wrist as if he was afraid he offended her.

"I was just surprised. Nice to meet you two… you are?" Yellow smiled at Ruby and Gold whose eyes widened in surprise when they were acknowledged for what seemed like the first time since they got to the bridge.

"I'm Ruby and this is Gold" Gold glared at Ruby, already having a pick-up line in mind for the pretty young blonde. But Ruby elbowed him and gestured at Red with his eyes.

Gold's eyes then caught on to how focused Red was on the petite blonde girl with viridian eyes and he realized flirting with Yellow would have been wrong – and dangerous for his health – seeing as the captain held an _interest_ for her.

"Well, it was nice meeting you both. I'm sure you'll meet Victoria soon. But be careful around her or you might need to answer to our Chief Medical Officer…" she giggled before going back to navigating the ship.

_Does she mean that the Doctor will beat us up or that this guy who is attracted to Captain Red's helmsman will send us to see the Doctor…?_

Ruby decided not to dwell on it and to just prevent Gold from flirting with this '_Victoria_' since Yellow had suggested that she was already _taken_.

One glance at Gold helped Ruby realize that Gold had come to the same conclusion.

"Haha, they'll probably meet Pearl soon enough. Thanks for the heads up, Yellow! Keep up the good work…" the blonde blushed at the compliment but continued to navigate the ship, keeping it at bay until the landing crew came back from their little escapade into Jupiter.

Red led them to the Captain's chair, a couple of people already standing by it.

"And this is the Chief Science Officer, Green" he said, gesturing to the man in a blue shirt with gravity defying brown hair. He nodded before nudging the girl beside him forward.

"This is my apprentice, Crystal" he introduced.

Crystal was, in essence, a very logical looking person. Her dark hair was tied into two separate ponytails, her blue shirt was smoothed out, over her clothes she wore a long white lab coat, her black skirt was short enough for her to be able to move around but long enough to cover anything a pervert would want a peek at…

… and speaking of perverts.

Ruby glanced to his side and realized Gold was practically drooling over her with _want_ and if he looked closer, _familiarity_. But Ruby must have mistaken familiarity with something else because he elbowed Gold hard in his chest, feeling quite proud of himself.

Gold hissed at Ruby before saying something to him in such a quiet tone only Ruby could hear him.

"I know her. She's the reason I got kicked out of the bar…" he whispered. Ruby looked at his roommate with a look of confusion and skepticism, undetected by the Starfleet officers in front of them who were talking about why they needed a landing crew for Jupiter.

"Man, you can never get a girl like that in a million years" Ruby deadpanned, causing Gold's grin to drop and a morose look on his face to replace it.

"You either have little or no faith in me at all. But that wasn't the reason I was… sad, when I got home today" Gold said, the dejected tone in his voice garnering Ruby's full attention.

Too bad they never seem to get to finish their conversations.

"I'm here, Captain! Are we going to warp any time soon?"

Gold turned to find the source of the voice but ended up staring at the figure with what Ruby now knew was _familiarity_.

And the worst part was, Gold wasn't the only one…

"Hello Blue… Sapphire" Red greeted, earning a salute from the former.

_"Hold it... Blue is a GIRL?"_ Gold thought, pushing away the fact that he _knew_ this person for just a second to gape in surprise.

Blue was, in fact, a brunette wearing a blue shirt… ironically. She bounded down towards the Captain's Chair, standing comfortably next to Green who muttered what sounded like "pesky girl". But what was curious was the fact that her apprentice wore a red shirt…

"Mornin' Captain" another brunette said, trailing not far behind the girl named Blue.

"Arceus…" Ruby said in a hushed voice, his tone dripping with nostalgia.

And amidst the sudden tension between the Starfleet Officers and the new recruits one of them broke the silence... acknowledging that they _in fact_ knew each other.

"**YOU!**"

Well... This is about to get interesting.

* * *

→ To be Continued… ←

* * *

Random: I know, it's really short. But the plot is only forming in my head now… *scratches back of neck sheepishly*

Sapphire: What in Arceus name possessed you to end it with a cliffy?

Random: Calm Down, Sapphire. You aren't the cause for that yell in the end. Oops, I'm such a spoiler! :3

Anyway, I don't own Pokemon Special and Star Trek. I'm still debating on whether or not to include Pokemon, but that would take the risk of death and the fun out of this… :D

Sapphire: … ya're crazy.

Random: You only realized this now? C:

.

.

.

Keep it RaNdOm! ;)


	4. III: Gone Missing

Random: It's me again… I had to get back to this because, well, I am in some sort of writer's high I'm guessing. I read a McCoy Fanfic and now I'm on a Trek high, again. I have a love for one Leonard McCoy, and also one Bruce Banner. Come to think of it I have quite a "Good Doctor" fetish, don't I? :D

Sapphire: That… is disturbing.

Random: Oh suck it up and get back in the story, Sapphire… or I'll do something drastic. Oh wait, I already have… *evil grin*

Sapphire: *Glares at Random* What did you do?

Random: *Ignores Sapphire's Question entirely* I don't own Pokémon Special or Star Trek or Leonard McCoy or Bruce Banner, sadly.

I only own Victoria, Violet, and Amethyst. And the only reason they're there is cuz' I need Pearl, Silver, and Emerald not to look gay… so—

Pearl and Emerald: Hey!

Silver: *No Comment*

Random: Geez, I was joking... *Eye Roll* Honestly, Silver. Are you part Vulcan or something? T.T

Silver: *Still No Comment*

Random: Oh well... Read, if you dare. *Grins*

.

.

.

* * *

[•◊•||Chapter 3: Gone Missing||•◊•]

* * *

_Victoria_

It was a simple landing mission…

"We have received word from a classified source that a Klingon ship has invaded Neutral Territory and was shot down. Said Klingon ship is said to have landed on the planet Jupiter. Investigate."

_Klingon ships in their natural territory are lethal at best and highly dangerous, but Klingons in Neutral Territory… Could it be the Klingons are finally planning on attacking—_

Victoria shook her head and set her Phaser – a high-tech gun – to _stun mode_ before letting the light of the transporter engulf her and landing on the barren wasteland that was Jupiter.

She took a shaky step forward before picking up the pace and searching the perimeter for the Klingon ship.

"_Lieutenant Berlitz, status report_" the familiar voice of her older sister, Platinum Berlitz, echoed through her comm. piece.

"All clear, no sign of the Klingon bird of prey that was supposedly sighted entering Jupiter's air space" she reported, trying to adjust the oxygen mask so that it rested comfortably on her head. Her yellow shirt clashed terribly with her black hair and brown eyes but it stated her rank as the ship's helms_woman_ and she wore it proudly. The lack of gravity, however, raised her uncomfortably short black skirt. She lowered her skirt with her free hand and sighed, circling the area and leaving the rest of the landing crew to collect samples and such.

As she wandered rather aimlessly on the barren planet she came across a trench of broken up soil, creating what looked like a trail from a crash landed ship.

"Platinum… I-I think I found something. I'm in pursuit." She caught herself stuttering and reverted back to her professional tone.

"_Victoria! Wait!_" her sister yelled, but she turned off her comm. piece and followed the trail with her Phaser in hand.

"_Lieutenant!_" Platinum screamed, frantically trying to get a hold of her sister.

Victoria didn't listen, instead she followed the trail until she stumbled across a ship.

"Klingon bird of prey" she said, breathlessly, as her hand dropped to her sides in awe.

"_Lieutenant Berlitz! Victoria! Go back to the crew! VICTORIA!_" Platinum cried, likely catching the attention of the crew onboard the Enterprise. Victoria was surprised Platinum heard her but knowing Platina she probably hacked into her ear piece.

She stepped back, marveling at the ship laid out before her. She was about to comm. in about the Klingon ship but she accidentally bumped into something…

… or more precisely, someone.

She turned and her eyes widened in fright.

"Platina… I'm sorry" she muttered.

Standing in front of her… was a Klingon pilot.

"Heghlu'meH" the tall Klingon warrior said, his accent heavy. But Victoria understood and froze in place, not even able to scream for help.

She closed her eyes.

"_TORI!_"

* * *

•◊• ~ Star Trek ~ •◊•

* * *

_Ruby_

Well he certainly never thought he'd see _her_ again…

"**YOU!**"

The voice rang out all over the bridge and a conversation began between Gold and the girl named Blue but Ruby's attention stayed on the brunette with fangs who wore a red shirt.

Truth be told, Ruby didn't recognize her at first but it **had** to be her. There's no mistaking it, this girl is the same girl he met years ago when his father sent him to "_Survival Camp_".

* * *

•◊• ~ Flashback ~ •◊•

* * *

_In retrospect, his parents really should have known better than to send their son to Survival Camp as __**punishment**__._

_Young Ruby was having the time of his life in the jungle-like camp facility, his shelter was built and his camp fire was ready. He fancied himself ready for anything, whether it is a starship crash landing or an attack by a creature that wasn't supposed to be alive on earth. But he certainly wasn't ready for a crash visit from another kid who happened to be lost._

_The little girl stumbled through the dense foliage, her shirt and shorts torn by her long hike._

"_Who are you?" Ruby asked, skeptical._

'_Was this a test?' he wondered, giving the small brown haired girl a once-over._

"_I'm sorry, I was lost. My papa's a scientist so he thought if I went here I could learn to do research for him…" she muttered, trying to explain herself._

"_Who. Are. You?" Ruby winced at how hostile that must have sounded, but the petite little girl didn't flinch. In fact, she stood in front of him defiantly._

'_Good, she's learning' he grinned at the thought and lowered his Swiss Knife. The same Swiss Knife that was once pointed at the little girl standing in front of him._

"_My name… is Sapphire Birch" she announced proudly, and Ruby's grin widened._

"_Hi Sapphire. I'm Ruby."_

* * *

•◊• ~ End of Flashback ~ •◊•

* * *

He never thought he'd meet the girl again after they parted ways, that's for sure.

"Ruby! Hey! Earth to Ruby!" Gold slapped him a bit, snapping Ruby out of his reverie.

"What?" Ruby glared, but Gold wasn't intimidated.

"That's the girl I told you about! The one who snuck into your room yesterday!" Gold pointed at Blue accusingly.

"Nice to meet you. You must be Ruby. I'm Blue, Red's First Officer" Blue reached out and shook Ruby's hand, not even denying Gold's accusation.

"What did you do this time?" Green groaned in exasperation.

"Well, when I heard from Red that he was recruiting Ruby to be his apprentice I decided he'd better be up and about in time for him to be able to get ready…" Blue shrugged, smirking mischievously.

'_A female Gold… what a nightmare_' Ruby thought, face-palming in his mind upon seeing the resemblance between Gold and Red's First Officer.

"So ya snuck inta' his house and left an alarm clock for him ta' wake up early?" Sapphire raised a brow at her mentor, questioningly.

"Oh don't be like that, Sapphire. I just wanted your childhood buddy to make it. You were so excited to see him yesterday, what I did was merely a favor to you…" Blue teased, trying to tousle her junior's hair a bit but failed on account of the red bandana on her head.

Sapphire's face reddened as she tried, and failed, to look Ruby in the eye.

Ruby decided he would talk to her later when he got the chance.

"**Victoria! Wait!**" we all turned to the frantic Communications Officer as she stood and faced the Captain.

"Captain! Lieutenant Berlitz has found traces of the Klingon bird of prey and is in pursuit" she informed, searching for ways to contact her sister.

Red's expression hardened as he turned to look at Crystal.

"Get the Doctor…" he commanded, firmly.

"Way ahead of you" Crystal nodded, already talking to _the Doctor_ through the comm. lines. She winced a little as she hurried out of the bridge and to the Med Bay.

"Platina, do we have any word from Victoria?" Red asked, settling into his chair as Green started discussing with Sapphire about how to deal with the situation. Blue was already by Platinum's side, helping her out with Communications.

"None! She's still in pursuit of the Klingon ship!" Blue yelled, causing the crew to go into a frenzied panic.

"Will she be ok?" Yellow asked, turning to Red for answers.

"She will be but we have to get another landing crew out there" Red said, looking at Green.

"I'm beaming down with Lieutenant Commander Green, Captain" Sapphire volunteered, her Phaser already in her right hand.

"I'm going too" Yellow said with determination, surprising everyone.

I nodded at Gold, and he nodded back understandingly.

"We're goin'." Gold insisted. "Someone has to look out for these girls" he grinned.

"Oh, we can take care of ourselves" Sapphire grinned as well, her voice challenging.

Gold looked like he was going to grin wider until Crystal came back with an enraged looking blonde behind her.

"What the hell is going on here?" he yelled, impatient.

"We're doing all that we can to get her back, Pearl" Red assured.

"Dammit Red! You know how she is! You know she's a magnet for trouble but you still let her go!" he slammed a fist on a nearby table, making the Ensign sitting close by jump.

"Your southern accent is showing, Pearl" Blue teased, despite the situation at hand.

"I don't care about no damn southern accent! Someone had better get— and by get I mean get down there and see what's goin' on!" Pearl fumed, looking just about ready to tear his blue shirt off himself.

"Don't worry about it Pearl, we're on it. Right, Lieutenant Commander Green?" Sapphire reassured the southern native and turned to Green.

"Right. Let's move…" Green nodded, leading everyone who volunteered to the Transporter room.

But before Ruby made it out he overheard bits of Platinum's exchange of words with her sister.

"_Klingon bird of prey_" they heard Victoria say. The static made it hard to recognize but this was, in fact, Victoria Berlitz.

"Lieutenant Berlitz! Victoria! Go back to the crew! VICTORIA!" Platinum yelled, tears falling from her metallic eyes as she tried desperately to get her sister to safety. Pearl was beside her in a heartbeat, trying to get a hold of the young Berlitz.

"Come on, Tori. You need to come back…" he muttered, biting his bottom lip as he waited for Victoria to say _something_.

Her breathing became labored as she moved backwards. And after a long period of silence they heard her gasp.

"_Platina… I'm sorry_" they heard her mutter, the static making her voice sound gravelly.

Everyone was still for a moment as they listened to Victoria's uneven breathing, her heart beat erratically, pounding against her chest as she faced the inevitable…

"_Heghlu'meH_"

"A Klingon…" Blue concluded, terrified for her Junior.

"Heghlu'meH… for the purpose of being killed" Platinum translated, perturbed at the Klingon word.

And without any warning… Victoria's comm. went dead.

A loud, low beeping sound rang out across the room signaling that the connection between the Enterprise and Lieutenant Victoria Berlitz had been destroyed or broken woke Pearl and everyone else from their frozen state as horror took over the minds of the crewmen.

A loud scream reached the Enterprise from down in Jupiter, causing the crew to jump up in surprise.

One blonde doctor fell to his knees next to Platinum Berlitz and shouted…

"**TORI!**"

* * *

→ To be Continued… ←

_A scream… a bloodcurdling scream…_

* * *

Random: *Evil laugh* that was so scary… Oh the suspense :)

Victoria: Am I dead?

Random: I honestly don't know *crosses her fingers behind her back*

Pearl: *Grabs the crossed fingers and twists Random's arm*

Random: Holy Shit, Pearl! That's my _fucking_ arm! *Writhes in pain*

Pearl: ANSWER THE QUESTION! *Glares*

Random: Do you have any fucking idea what this could do to Tori!?

Pearl: I. Don't. Give. A. Damn.

Random: Pearl, if you don't let go right now… I won't be able to write

Pearl: *Realizes this and lets go, mumbling curses*

Random: Damn Southern Cowboy… *rubs arm*

Pearl: I heard that.

Random: I know *hisses*. You're lucky I like your character…

I don't own Pokémon Special or Star Trek… I only own the idea of mixing it together and creating this fanfic.

.

.

.

Keep it RaNdOm! ;)


	5. IV: The Rescue

Random: And so returns my Trek high… I feel like shit. (-_-)

Sapphire: That's cuz' you won't stop reading McCoy Angst/Hurt/Comfort fanfictions…

Random: Who asked you? … *drowns herself in a bottle of bourbon (I'm kidding, I've never had alcohol in my life)*

Sapphire: … hey, wake up idiot. You have a chapter to write.

Random: *puts bottle down and burps* right. Here we go…

I don't own Pokémon Special or Star Trek.

I should really stop reading Game of Thrones for a while, it's giving me nightmares.

.

.

.

* * *

[•◊•||Chapter 4: The Rescue||•◊•]

* * *

_Sapphire_

_As it turns out, all it took to liven' things up a bit on the ship was a little visit from my childhood buddeh…_

Sapphire bit her lower lip and closed her eyes as they were teleported onto Jupiter. They all put on some kind of oxygen mask and headed out to look for that crash site Victoria found.

"_We lost her signal a little ways north of your position. It'd be best if you didn't separate…_" Blue said through the comm. pieces. Sapphire was pretty sure by now that Platinum had either gone into hysterics – which wouldn't be surprising since her sister has been (not killed) _abducted_ by a **Klingon** (the most dangerous enemies of the Starfleet) – and has been sedated by Pearl or someone else. Then again, Platinum could be with Dia down at the Teleportation Room, she couldn't tell.

"Don't worry, Platina. We'll get her back, I promise" Sapphire muttered, determined.

"_Don't make promises you might not be able to keep_" Platinum – surprisingly – managed to say, sniffling.

She took it back. Platinum was a logical and calm person, she wouldn't break down… not yet.

Sighting the crash site to her right, Sapphire shifted her Phaser from _stun_ to _kill_ mode and called out to everyone else.

"Hey guys! Over here!" she said, gaining the second landing crew's attention.

They followed the trail while Gold walked right up to her with a swing in his step.

"So, wild girl… You and Ruby have a thing?" he asked, grinning.

"The name's Sapphire and no, we have just as much of a thing as you and Crystal have… nothing" she smirked, her fangs showing, as she tried to find the Klingon ship. The sooner they found Victoria the sooner Pearl would calm down. The good doctor had been muttering curses loud enough to wake the Klingons through the comm. lines and everyone could hear him even now.

"Pearl, just shut the _fuck_ up" Emerald managed to say while beaming the previous landing crew up into the Enterprise.

"Make me, Frodo" Pearl growled at the boy as the comm. lines erupted with insults. From the corner of my eye I could see Yellow seething and prepared for the worst.

Because there was nothing scarier than an angry Yellow…

"Would you all just put a sock in it?! It's bad enough as it is without all of you insulting each other loud enough to wake the Klingons! So do us all a favor and **ZIP IT**!" Yellow screamed into her comm. unit, breathing hard and fast. Everyone onboard the Enterprise seemed to go still.

Yellow frowned and continued walking with the rest of the landing crew following her lead.

"How did you know?" Gold asked her in a hushed tone.

"About what?" Sapphire said quietly, afraid to break the silence.

"How did you know that I… have a thing for Crystal?" he elaborated, catching himself as he gave himself away.

"You just told me…" she grinned as Gold face-palmed, muttering about how stupid he was.

"She talked about you, idiot" Sapphire admitted, pityingly.

"What?" Gold's eyes widened, watching silently as Sapphire walked ahead of him before catching up to her.

"What'd she say?" he asked when a sound of a sharp scream sent them all grabbing for their Phasers.

Gold raised his Phaser in his free hand while he tried to stop his other hand from shaking.

"Chill. Just calm down…" Sapphire suggested, switching his Phaser from _stun_ to _kill_ for him.

"She told me she met a guy in front of a bar. He was sober and was flirting with her the whole time but he managed to ease her into the _establishment_ and get her a drink. She said his name was Gold and he was ok but in the end he tried to grope her so she called security…" Sapphire said, both to calm Gold down and to make fun of him.

"Heh, guess the shots kicked in by then…" Gold chuckled, despite the fact that she was mocking him.

For a while, there was silence between possibly the two wildest people on the Enterprise…

"I really like her, you know?" he said, surprising the brunette.

She smiled and turned off her comm. piece.

"If we're going to talk about this kind of stuff you'd better turn your comm. piece off" she said in a normal voice, free from that jungle girl accent of hers.

Gold grinned and turned his comm. piece off.

"See, now we're getting to know each other" he snickered.

'_Oh dear God, another female Gold_' Ruby thought as he trailed his best friend and his childhood friend.

"You know what, wild girl? I think we'll get along just fine" Gold said, punching her shoulder playfully and laughing when she punched back.

Ruby just walked behind them and seethed angrily.

Yellow walked up to him and laughed at the raw jealousy showing on her junior's face.

"You're jealous" she said, smiling knowingly.

Ruby raised a brow, ignoring the churning feeling in the pit of his stomach.

**Denial**.

Yellow couldn't help but laugh at their predicament.

"There's nothing to be jealous about. Sapphire is just helping Gold out with Crystal…" Yellow laughed a little at the shocked look on Ruby's face.

"Why would I be jealous of them?" Ruby retorted, waving the thought away like it was some annoying fly.

"Oh please, Blue told me about your past with her. Sapphire talked to her about it the moment she realized the apprentice Red invited to the ship was her childhood friend… she told Blue she couldn't fa—" she stopped in the middle of her rant and balked for a while before walking as if nothing happened.

"I've said too much" she muttered, placing a hand over her mouth and power walking ahead.

Suddenly, a barrage of beams that could only be from a Phaser set to _stun_ erupted from behind a rock formation up ahead.

"Let go of me! Ugh… HELP!" a girl screamed after the Phaser beams ceased, which could only mean that the girl held the Phaser.

"That's Victoria!" Sapphire concluded as she and Green jogged ahead to take a look from behind the rock formation that separated them from the Klingons.

Sapphire turned her Communications unit back on.

"Platinum, we've found her" a couple of cheers greeted her along with Pearl's sigh of relief.

"How many Klingons?" Red asked, cutting off any celebration.

"There are four… and they're really big" Green answered, his face stoic.

"You can take them, no problem, Greenie~!" Blue teased, suggestively.

"Greenie?" Ruby and Gold asked questioningly, not quite used to Blue's antics.

"Pesky girl…" he muttered incoherently.

"I heard that" Blue said, she was probably smirking.

"Sapphire, we'll take the two who have Victoria captive. I assume the three of you can handle the other two?" Green raised an eyebrow at Gold and Ruby.

"Yes sir" Ruby nodded, regaining some of his old reckless demeanor. _Just for this fight…_ he convinced himself.

"Piece of cake…" Gold twirled his Phaser in his hand and grinned, looking like he'd won a million dollars.

Sapphire grinned.

"Let's kick some Klingon ass"

* * *

•◊• ~ Star Trek ~ •◊•

* * *

_Gold_

_So this is what it's like when Ruby is mad at you…_

Gold rolled his eyes and walked over to where Ruby was crouched down, ready to attack the particularly small Klingon warriors at the sight of the signal.

"There's no denying it now, you obviously like her, Rubes" Gold snickered at Ruby's shocked and embarrassed expression.

"It's a childhood crush. It means nothing…" he denied, a blush staining his face.

"Right…" Gold didn't question him any further, which surprised Ruby even more.

"Besides, I'm not that Ruby anymore" he said, but Gold could help but shake his head.

**Excuses.**

"Yes, you are. There's no changing who you always were, Ruby" Gold said, placing his hand on the younger boy's shoulder as Ruby looked up at him with wide eyed surprise. But Gold couldn't really blame him, he surprised even himself.

'_I never knew I was good at this kind of deep shit…_' he mentally patted himself on the back, approvingly.

Ruby just sat there, awestruck as he tried to find the words to try and counter what Gold said.

But once again, they never got to finish their conversation…

Phasers began firing across from them where the Klingon pilots were guarding Victoria.

"That's the signal…" Yellow said, smiling at the exchange between the two.

Ruby's eyes narrowed as he stood and jumped the nearest Klingon with a loud war cry.

Taking the Klingon warrior by surprise, they both toppled over. Ruby sat on his stomach and fired rounds of his Phaser into the alien's chest and head. He looked up to try and fry the other Klingon with his Phaser but Yellow and Gold already had him pinned and unconscious as they debated on whether or not to kill him.

Ruby made the decision easier for him by walking up to the body and shooting it once in the head with his Phaser.

Gold and Yellow stared at him, shocked by the feral look on his face.

"Uh, Ruby? Is that you?" Gold asked, reaching out to him.

Ruby shook himself out of his previous state of mind and smiled at them apologetically.

"Sorry…" he said, sheepishly. He felt really guilty about killing the two Klingons for no reason.

"Don't be, you may have just saved our skins" Gold grinned encouragingly, flipping the switch of his Phaser back to _stun_.

More Phasers were fired where Sapphire and Green still battled the larger Klingon pilots.

"It's not over yet, let's go" they all nodded – agreeing with Ruby— and jogged over to where Sapphire and Green were fighting the remaining Klingons.

* * *

•◊• ~ Star Trek ~ •◊•

* * *

_Green_

They were harder to take down than Sapphire and Green thought.

"Find Victoria, I'll cover you…" Green ordered, firing a couple of rounds from his Phaser, cursing the fact that the only remaining Klingon – the leader apparently – held Victoria's discarded Phaser and quickly learned to turn the switch from _stun_ to _kill_.

"jIH'e'-jIH'e'-HoH-"

Green observed that the Klingon was speaking but he didn't know what the Klingon was saying.

"Platinum, what is he saying?" he asked, knowing Blue was probably pouting at the fact that he asked Platinum to translate and not her.

"_You're so mean, Green. Why don't you ask me? I'm Chief Communication Officer…_" Blue whined, Green – thankfully – managed to restrain himself from rolling his eyes.

"I don't have time for this, Blue" he said, dodging a shot from Victoria's Phaser.

"_Loosely translated, he says; "I knew I should have killed the prisoner"…_" Platinum translated, wiping away her tears.

"_Do you think he's talking about Victoria?_" Pearl asked, everyone seemed surprised to finally hear from the eerily silent Doctor.

"Most likely…" Green said, shifting the Phaser into a two handed grip and shooting at the Klingon while Sapphire looked for Victoria.

"Can't you take him down now, Green?" Sapphire asked through her comm. piece, searching behind the rocks for the missing Berlitz.

"Not while he holds Victoria's Phaser, I need someone to get it out of his hands so I can take him down" Green replied, still dodging Phaser beams.

"I'm on it" Yellow confirmed, waving at them from behind a rock nearby.

Sapphire dove into the rocks to look for Victoria just as the young Berlitz's comm. started working again.

"_Agh… hey guys. I could sure use a beam out soon, and some hypospray while you're at it_" Victoria said in a quiet voice.

"_Victoria!_" Platinum cheered, happy that her younger sister is safe.

"What happened? Where are you?" Sapphire asked, still looking for her.

"_The Klingon people's leader decided to sell me as a slave instead of kill me. He stepped on my comm. piece but I managed to fix it. I'm next to the ship, just a little ways ahead of where you're standing._" She explained as Sapphire broke out into a sprint and found her sitting against their crash landed ship with her wrists chained above her head, her arm was bruised and bloody.

"What the _hell_ happened to you?" Sapphire asked, shooting the link of her chains to free her from the ship. The manacles still hung heavily from her wrists as they crawled back over to Green's side.

"Good day, Commander" she nodded respectfully to Green.

"I find it hard to consider this day good seeing as you're shot and chained. I assume the shoot out a while ago was your handiwork" Green said sarcastically.

"What can I say? In retrospect, they shouldn't have left me alone with my Phaser…" Victoria smiled, enjoying the witty banter.

"Stupid as it was, it gained you that nasty wound I'm guessing" Green scolded, observing and taking into account all of Victoria's bruises here and there so he can write a proper report to Pearl later on.

"You know Pearl's going to be hysteric when he sees that" he pointed out, smirking like a wise-ass.

"I know... you don't need to be so cynical about it. They used me as target practice… I should be glad he missed" she winced, the manacles pulled at her arm and the weight was killing her.

"When are we getting that beam out?" she asked, turning to Sapphire.

"Yellow?" Sapphire asked, touching her ear piece.

"I got it…" the blonde replied, throwing a medium sized rock into the air. She held her head with one hand and put more force behind the projectile – with her telepathic abilities— enough to send the Phaser spiraling out of the Klingon leader's reach.

Green, Gold, and Ruby stood up and opened fire on the Klingon, killing the alien where he stood.

Gold and Ruby didn't even ask about Yellow's telepathy as they all panted from the effort and collapsed into the dirt, dead tired.

"Beam us up, Rald" Sapphire muttered into her comm. piece.

"… Finally"

They all nodded in agreement and promptly passed out as they let the light carry them off of Jupiter and into the Enterprise.

* * *

→ To be Continued… ←

* * *

Random: Finally! I'm exhausted… *brain deflates*

I can't write no more…

But please review, I haven't gotten any reviews since I posted this. Does that mean it's not good? Is it that bad? I feel really bad now. But I still wanna thank my one and only Follower… **Super Serious Gal 3**

Your following this story is probably the only reason I'm still writing it.

Well, I guess that's it for now…

.

.

.

Keep it RaNdOm! ;)


	6. V: Food Fight

Random: I'm upset…

Sapphire: Aren't ya' always upset?

Random: No. I'm upset cuz' only 8 people read the last chapter. And only one person seems to like my story. A big **Thank You** to **Super Serious Gal 3**: Haha, thanks for reviewing. I'm happy you like the story. At least _someone_ does…

*Sigh* I guess Pokémon Special fans don't really like Star Trek do they?

But then again I only wrote this because I watched the new movie; "Star Trek: Into Darkness". I'm not a Trekkie (that's what they call the fans), I'm just some girl who watched Star Trek once and thought "hey, why don't we make it Pokéspe?"…

But you don't care about that… right. I don't own Star Trek or Pokémon Special.

.

.

.

* * *

[•◊•||Chapter 5: Food Fight||•◊•]

* * *

_Ruby_

_That was… exhausting._

Everyone thought the same as they stumbled off the platform in the Transporter Room and tried to walk back to their rooms, without success.

Sapphire was trying to seem unaffected by the miles they walked and ran on Jupiter. She insisted that she wasn't tired and she was heading to the Gym, but everyone knew she was just headed for the nearest bed.

Green was silent, but he was tired too… it showed on his face. But he still found enough strength to walk back to the Bridge to try and write the needed reports. Yellow went with him to ready the ship for Warp travel.

Ruby and Gold slumped against the wall nearby, unable to go to their room because… well, they don't have room assignments yet. Blue was on her way to show them where it was.

But they didn't really mind, especially since Victoria was still there and putting on a show…

"Pearl, I'm **fine**" she insisted, trying to shake the doctor – and the blush on her face – off of her.

"You call _this_ **fine**? Fine, my ass…" he swore, scanning her arm with his tricorder.

A Tricorder was, in simpler terms, a small box-shaped device used for scanning things. It's used in three different ways. It's used by the starship engineers, to collect data on other planets… blah blah… lecture lecture…

But in this case it's used to diagnose diseases or detect bruising…

"Calm down, Pearl. Your southern accent is showing…" Victoria eye-rolled.

'_I bet she'd sweat-drop if she were in an anime show or something…'_ Ruby thought, enjoying the drama taking place between the Helms_woman_ and the "_Good Doctor_".

She looked at the blonde expecting another string of curses, but what he did next was… surprisingly different.

"…I'm sorry. It's just, whenever you're out on away missions you always seem to find a way to hurt yourself and it… worries me" Pearl said, calling for the *Ensign who stood nearby.

"Prepare *Biobed 7 for Lieutenant Berlitz" he muttered, lowering his tricorder.

"Pearl…" she tried to talk to him but he didn't listen.

He just hurriedly injected something onto her upper arm and caught her when she fainted from either shock or fatigue.

"What's that?" Ruby asked as he watched Pearl place his arm under her knees and proceeded to carry her bridal-style.

"Is that the hypo-whatever Victoria asked for when she was on Jupiter?" Gold prodded, hearing Victoria mention something about a spray of some sort through the comm. lines.

"It's hypospray, it's just something the doctors use to inject fluids into people" Pearl explained, shrugging as he turned to leave.

"By the way, my name is Pearl… I'm the ship's Chief Medical Officer" he introduced himself, looking at them from over his shoulder.

"Nice meeting you, Pearl. I'm Ruby. This idiot is Gold…" Ruby said, eying his amber-eyed roommate for a reaction.

"You might wanna use protection there, doc, if you're planning on doing anything…" Gold wiggled an eyebrow suggestively, ignoring Ruby's snarky introduction of him.

Pearl blushed and waved as he carried Victoria to the Sick bay.

Blue watched the doctor leave with Victoria in tow, an amused smirk plastered across her face.

"So, what'd I miss?" Blue asked, turning to her two entertained juniors.

"Nothing much, he just gushed worriedly over her then stuck a hypospray on her" Ruby explained, snickering.

"So he said something he regretted saying and he knew Victoria faints when she's surprised… How fast did he do it?" Blue said, thinking out loud.

"Lightning fast…" Gold nodded, complimenting the speed of the doctor.

"She never even finished her sentence" Ruby added, agreeing.

"Well… I think you guys deserve some sleep. I'll bring you to your dorms…" Blue smiled, reaching out to her tired juniors.

[*A/N: Ensign: Ensign is the most junior line officer rank. (Source: en . memory - alpha . wiki / Ensign) {Take away the space}]

[*A/N: Biobed: In short, it's a high-tech hospital bed (Source: en . memory - alpha . wiki / Biobed) {Take away the space}]

* * *

•◊• ~ Star Trek ~ •◊•

* * *

_Sapphire_

Sapphire was stretched out, slumped against the table she managed to crawl over to in the cafeteria. She managed a couple hours of sleep in her room before waking up in cold sweat. Their fight with the crash landed Klingons still haunted her, and finding Victoria bruised and chained was just the icing on the cake. She didn't even know why it bothered her so much…

_Maybe because this is the first time the Klingons actually ventured out into the Neutral Zone?_ She thought, trying to make sense of it all.

_Or maybe it's because of your attraction to Ruby—_

"NO!" she yelled at the small voice buried at the back of her mind, gaining the attention of most of the crew who were taking a break in the cafeteria.

She flushed lightly in embarrassment but pushed the feeling away and glared.

"What're ya all lookin' at?" she yelled.

Her crew-mates shrugged and went back to eating silently, some of the girls began gossiping about what sounded like "Berlitz and that guy…"…

Sapphire didn't bother trying to figure out if it was Platinum or Victoria they were talking about, she was far too exhausted. So she sat down and took a bite out of the apple she took from a basket by the counter.

"Interesting choice of lunch food…"

Sapphire looked up to find the previously captured helms officer sitting across her, a box of apple juice in her right hand while her left hand pulled her white headphones down so it rested on her shoulders.

Sapphire could vaguely hear the chorus of "The Reason" by Hoobastank emitting from the speakers and winced at the loudness of the volume.

"Hoobastank? Really?" Sapphire asked, pegging at her choice in music rather than the inefficiency of her eardrums.

"Laugh all you want. I also have Maroon 5, Yellowcard, Daughtry… you name it. But we're talking about your choice in lunch here, not my choice in music" she said, trying to turn the conversation around.

"Play me a Shontelle song and I'll think about talking" Sapphire grinned, assuming the girl didn't have any songs by the outdated artist.

But Victoria just smiled as she pulled the plug of her headphones out of her IPad Mini and played "Impossible" by Shontelle loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Remind me not to bet on your music…" Sapphire frowned, setting her apple down on the table and gestured for Victoria to continue her interrogation.

.

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did, I did_

_._

Victoria raised her index finger as a sign for Sapphire to wait as she began singing the first verse.

'_And you were strong and I was not. My illusion, my mistake. I was careless, I forgot…I did' _Victoria sang in a hushed voice, snatching Sapphire's apple off the table as quick as lightning.

"_And now… when all is done there is nothing to say, you have gone and so effortlessly, you have won. You can go ahead tell them—" _Victoria gestured for Sapphire to sing if she wanted her apple back and she lowered the volume of the singer's voice so Sapphire can sing without any distractions.

Sapphire rolled her eyes but decided to join in, singing the chorus with Victoria much to the surprise of their crew-mates.

'_Tell them all I know now. Shout it from the roof tops. Write it on the sky line. All we had is gone now…' _Sapphire sang half-heartedly, reclaiming her stolen apple from the smirking Victoria. Most of the crew was left slack-jawed. They didn't think Sapphire would know the song much less sing better than the artist who wrote it. Victoria just laughed at them and watched as Sapphire continued singing, joining her Senior every now and then.

'_Tell them I was happy, and my heart is broken. All my scars are open. Tell them what I hoped would be…'_ Sapphire stopped singing abruptly when she saw a familiar poufy white hat causing the people who were listening to groan in discontentment.

Victoria pouted but knew why she stopped singing and raised the volume of the original singer's voice again to mask what Sapphire had been doing before the new recruit arrived.

.

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_._

Victoria opened her mouth to speak, Sapphire knew Victoria was going to ask about Ruby and she couldn't let that happen.

"So we were talkin' about mah' eatin' habits…" Sapphire urged, taking another bite out of her apple.

"Right… s'that all you're eatin'?" Victoria grinned knowingly, adapting her voice to match Sapphire's jungle-girl accent but it came out more southern than she'd wanted.

"Damn, I've been hanging around the sick bay too much" She cursed under her breath. Sapphire let out a grin of her own.

'_It's not the sick bay that's been rubbing off on you, it's a certain blonde doctor…'_ Sapphire said in her mind, aiming to tease Victoria as payback for her teasing Sapphire about Ruby.

"You know what they say; "An apple a day keeps the doctor away". Although I'm pretty sure even eatin' apples won't keep Pearl off ya' fer' long" Sapphire teased. She gained the desired effect, too…

Victoria's face was as red as her apple as she violently began sipping at her box of apple juice to calm down her racing heart.

Sapphire's grin turned knowing at the effect the doctor's name had on the younger Berlitz. But fortunately for Victoria, Crystal came to sit by her and Sapphire.

"You won't believe what a day I've had…" she muttered, groaning in frustration.

"Oh? Pray tell, were you captured and shot at by a Klingon? Did you find a Klingon Bird of Prey? Did you walk miles on Mars and fight Klingon Warriors? Or maybe some doctor shot you with a hypospray and drugged you so you wouldn't destroy a Biobed trying to get out of the sick bay, perhaps?" Victoria grumbled furiously before catching herself as she revealed what went on in the Med Bay before she was able to escape to the cafeteria.

"Woah, what's got _you_ so irritable all of a sudden?" Crystal asked, raising a brow at her friend.

It only took one evil glare at Sapphire for Crystal to understand just what made Victoria so annoyed.

.

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did_

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the roof tops_

_Write it on the sky line_

_All we had is gone now_

_._

Victoria turned to her IPad Mini, remembering that she left the music playing, and hurriedly stuck the plug of her headphones in to muffle the sound.

"Interesting choice in music…" Crystal said, curiously eying Victoria's IPad.

Victoria sat gaping in surprise at the familiar situation, the same situation Sapphire was in a while ago. There was an evil glint in her eyes as she put her current song on pause and pressed her fingers around the plug of her headphones once again. Sapphire realized she was going to make Crystal sing and watched, amused.

"You think that's funny? I have David Guetta, Carrie Underwood, Nickelback… you name it. But I'd rather we talked about this _person_ who's been making your day rather… _interesting_" Victoria said, easing the girl into a trap.

"Find me a Rihanna song from the album 'Good Girl Gone Bad' that was released on August 27, 2007 and I'll talk…" Crystal smiled, not knowing about Victoria's vast archive of songs and effectively falling for the trap. Sapphire snickered and watched as Victoria chose a song.

She was about to pull the plug of her Headphones off again when—

"Has anyone seen Victoria?"

The said raven haired girl froze, unable to turn for fear of the person who was looking for her.

Sapphire frowned at the lost opportunity to hear Crystal sing and looked to Victoria to hear the girl's escape plan, because knowing Tori she wouldn't want to go back to the sick bay without a fight.

She didn't know just how right she was until Victoria put her makeshift plan of escape into action.

The brown-eyed ravenette shoved her IPad Mini into Sapphire's hands and pushed her and Crystal under the table.

"What are you planning, Tori?" Crystal asked, knowing her friend was up to something.

"Play the song, Crystal" she grinned, taking a piece of pie from a nearby table while the Ensign who ordered it wasn't looking.

Crystal turned to look at Victoria's IPad and her eyes widened. Sapphire played the song, listening as it echoed around the relatively large cafeteria.

.

_I've been looking for a driver who's qualified_

_So if you think that you're the one step into my ride_

_I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine_

_With a sunroof top and a gangster lean_

_._

Crystal gaped at Victoria, losing their _bet_ as predicted. Unfortunately, Pearl had spotted her when Sapphire began playing the music and was on his way to stick more sedative into Victoria's system.

"Run" she told Crystal and Sapphire before raising the pie up high and throwing it at one of the nurses who came with Pearl. The pie sailed through the air and hit the nurse in the face with a loud '_smack_'.

Victoria stood on top of the table with another pie in hand. They all knew what was going to happen even before the words passed through the girl's lightly glossed lips and readied themselves.

"**FOOD FIGHT!"**.

_Got you where you wanna go if you know what I mean_

_Got a ride that smoother than a limousine_

_Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?_

_If you can baby boy then we can go all night_

_Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five_

_Baby you got the keys-_

_Now shut up and drive_

_(drive, drive, drive)_

_._

The cafeteria erupted in edible flying projectiles and loud battle cries as Victoria ran to the exit with Pearl on her heels.

"Victoria! You need to get back in the med bay! Your arm's not fully healed yet!" Pearl screamed, but they could tell he was having fun.

"Make me, Doc!" Victoria laughed, her smile widened.

Pearl dropped the sedative – no longer caring – and lunged at her, catching her waist and holding on tight. They both fell to the floor laughing, with Victoria below Pearl. They didn't find the compromising position awkward at all, despite the knowing looks from some of their crew-mates.

Victoria suddenly realized she was supposed to be running and her eyes widened.

She quickly got up, shoving Pearl off her, and ran out the exit to the fading shout of "**RUUUUUN!**"

Sapphire and Crystal took her advice wholeheartedly and started crawling out of the cafeteria, with Victoria's IPad still in hand.

But before they could reach the door they bumped into two figures, accidentally dropping Victoria's IPad (which was still playing the song Crystal bet Tori didn't have).

"Hey Rubes… check it out, it's "Shut Up and Drive" by Rihanna" a certain amber-eyed boy said excitedly, picking the IPad up.

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that song" remarked his crimson-eyed roommate.

Crystal made a full 180 degrees turn, hoping the former didn't see her as she crawled away but she was too late…

"Crys?"

She let out another groan of frustration.

"Gold"

* * *

→ To be Continued… ←

* * *

Random: This chapter wasn't so good… (-_-)

Victoria: Oh stop it, you did ok…

Random: You're only saying that because you and Pearl were lovey dovey…

Victoria: *No Comment*

Sapphire: Oh my God! You shut her up! How did you do that? Teach me, oh wise one!

Random: I didn't even know I could… O.O

I don't own the songs.

I don't own the artists.

Please Review, I'm begging you.

Nah, it's ok if you don't want to... actually.

Although a review would be much appreciated... C:

Have a nice day~! :D

.

.

.

Keep it RaNdOm! ;)


	7. VI: Second Chances

Random: By now you've found out I don't update on Saturdays and Sundays but I wrote this chapter on a Sunday despite myself. (=.=')

Well, the thing about my situation is that right now I'm listening to a missionary preacher from Gorgia and it reminds me of Leonard McCoy (Bones) from Star Trek and I loooooove McCoy :3

So I was fangirling in the middle of Sunday School (in my head of course). I had to write this when that happened… :D

Sapphire: Ya're so talkative… *eye roll*

Random: Tell us something we _don't_ know…

I don't own Pokemon or Star Trek, and if I did they would have both been canceled because I can't write stories like that… honestly.

.

.

.

* * *

[•◊•||Chapter 6: Second Chances||•◊•]

* * *

_Ruby_

_If this isn't awkward I don't know what is…_

All four of them just sat there staring at each other. Crystal was turning around slowly while Gold sat idly with a wide smirk on his face.

After a long period of silence Crystal finally turned around and sat on the cold floor between Sapphire and Gold, sighing.

"We keep meeting this way…" she muttered, partly annoyed and partly amused. Gold chuckled at the expression on her face.

The four of us just sat and stared at each other, each having something they wanted say to the other but not wanting to be the first to speak. And if there was anything Ruby hated… it was silence, being a social kind of person.

He took the IPad from Gold, tapped on the touch screen so the music would be on pause, and set it down next to him, earning himself a whine from Gold. He raised a hand to silence his amber-eyed senior in that serious and emotionless way he does things.

"Each of us get a turn to talk, no one can interfere once someone starts talking. Then, and only then, will we return the IPad to you" he said logically, ignoring the receding sound of the food fight occurring from outside the shelter of the cafeteria table.

Crystal and Sapphire pondered their terms, weighing the fact that this tension between the pairs – Sapphire and Ruby & Crystal and Gold— will never be resolved if they didn't straighten things out with the boys and the fact that Victoria would never forgive them if they lost her IPad. But then again they really didn't want to talk to the duo sitting across from them.

But Victoria loves her IPad… she loves her IPad Mini like it's her child and if we upset Victoria—

Well… they'd seen how Pearl reacted when she was taken by the Klingons. And that wasn't the only time the good doctor proved himself to be deadly. The guards Diamond sent to restrain him had ended up in the sick bay – ironically – and each and every one of the four burly men feared the small, blonde, southern spitfire. "The Demon Doctor" was what they called him. Even Sapphire and Crystal knew that messing with Victoria was bound to get you a visit from Pearl, just like messing with Yellow would get you an audience with the captain and upsetting Platinum would get you a beat down from Dia and a group of his best guards. But the worst part about if you mess with Victoria is that if Pearl _does_ give you a lesson and you're sent to the sick bay… he's the doctor… and he has serums nobody knows about or knows the purpose of…

Deciding that they _needed_ the IPad to avoid being experimented on while they slept in the sick bay, they nodded in compliance.

"Good. You first, Gold" the raven haired billiards player turned to his junior, a look of betrayal on his face.

"You're the oldest" Ruby reasoned before Gold could whine about why he had to go first and Gold begrudgingly obeyed but not without glaring at his junior first.

"Hey Crys, how's it going?" he started, giving her a flirtatious wink.

"Stop that, you a—" Crystal began to yell but Ruby stopped her by clearing his throat to gain her attention. She turned to look at him, her bright eyes blazing with annoyance. But all Ruby could think about when she glared at him —like she was doing right now— was that her expression looks like Gold's when she was angry.

_God above, Gold, you're already rubbing off on everyone in the ship…_ he thought with a shake of his head.

"You're not allowed to interfere" he said, giving her a blank no-buts look. So Crystal bit her lip and inched closer to Sapphire just to put more space between Gold and herself and Gold's eyes flashed with disappointment if only for a moment. But only Ruby seemed to notice it since they have been friends and roommates for years.

"I…" Gold was going to flirt with her but stopped himself, obviously trying to restrain himself. It was his flirtatious attitude that would drive Crystal away and Ruby had a sense to see Gold saw something in her… that something must have happened to them in that bar.

Looking to his right, he saw that Sapphire was staring at the two expectantly – having come to the same conclusion, Ruby realized— her blue eyes wide with curiosity. Ruby smiled lightly at her suspicion. _He_ had taught her that when they were younger.

"_Always be suspicious. Watch them, see them, imagine that you were wearing their skins… always observe so you know if the beings in front of you are friends or foes."_ He remembered telling her as a young boy…

_And now, I've turned her into a monster too… I've tainted her innocence…_ he thought bitterly, his heart clenching at the thought of her changing into a beast like he did when they were children. All because of him. It was his fault.

_My fault… all my fault… I'm sorry…_

"I'm sorry"

His head snapped up when he heard the voice of his rebellious Senior.

_Did I just hear him right? Did __**Gold**__ just… apologize? _He raised an eyebrow at the amber-eyed boy, observing his slumped shoulders and the way his head hung low in shame.

"W-What?" Crystal stuttered, her cheeks were a dark shade of red and this time Ruby didn't stop her from interfering with Gold's apology. She was just as involved in this as he was.

"I'm sorry. I take back everything I said before, when we first met. You were right about me, though. And I'm sorry for groping you when I got drunk, that was uncalled for too…" Gold apologized, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly as a shy smile crawled across his face.

"I…" Crystal whispered, not knowing what to say. She seemed to ponder if she was going to forgive him or not. Ruby couldn't help but hope —for Gold's sake— that she would.

Ruby suddenly wondered what Crystal said to change Gold's character. But he didn't want to ask now, he'd ask Gold later. Ruby suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to congratulate or at least thank Crystal for changing him. She brought out the best in him when nobody else could, all in the span of a night. He was happy Gold found someone who did that to him, and the fact that Gold was pursuing her meant he really _did_ like her…

_"I really like her, you know?"_

He remembered Gold saying —when they were on Jupiter— while he was talking to Sapphire but he didn't think he was serious. His roommate never had a shortage of one-night stands and that was always one thing he didn't like about Gold. But he also pitied him, he'd had a hard life – or so he'd heard – it left him broken, a shell of what he once was… The man he was sure Crystal wanted him to be, and the man Crystal saw in him that day they presumably met in front of a local bar. Crystal was there at just the right time. She seemed to have saved him that day.

_Damn it all, I'm becoming sappy and romantic. I need to get answers from these two sometime or I might die of curiosity…_ he thought, shaking his head to try and clear it of his thoughts.

"I hope you'll forgive me and we can start over…" Gold asked, nervously (which was new for Gold). At this, Crystal smiled and nodded approvingly.

"Nice to finally meet you, Gold" she said, extending a hand of friendship. Gold only took her hand and shook it with a genuine smile on his face, but Ruby could tell he was celebrating and laughing like an idiot on the inside.

"That… was _adorable_" a voice came from the IPad that sat next to Ruby, a faint snicker emitted from the speakers of the touch-screen device and soon enough the voice in the IPad was coming from their communication units. The strange turn of events caused Gold and Crystal to let go of each other's hands and look to their comm. pieces.

"Who is this?" Crystal asked.

"Oh poo… why'd you let go? Oh well, fun's over." Someone said, murmuring into our comm. lines.

"What?" Sapphire raised a brow in confusion.

The person on the other end of the line hacked into the IPad next to Ruby and made it play "The Reason", Sapphire's eyes widened in recognition.

"Vi—" she tried calling out to the person who hacked the IPad and comm. units, the person who was watching them.

"Tori! Come back here!" the gruff voice of a certain doctor echoed in the background causing the speaker to laugh nervously.

"You can't catch me!" Victoria screamed, letting go of the comm. microphone and making a run for it and cutting off her connection to our comm. units and her IPad in the process.

"So… are we good here?" Gold asked, the silence was making him uneasy. He leaned back comfortably, having had a huge burden lifted from him.

As if in unison, Ruby and Sapphire turned to look at each other before looking away. Sapphire opened her mouth to speak but decided not to and Ruby sat staring at Victoria's IPad to distract himself.

Gold and Crystal frowned at their friends, both knowing what went on between the duo when they were children. Both knew why they were acting this way too. They just couldn't recover from what happened that day in Survival Camp. And they would have to eventually, they knew.

The cafeteria had ceased throwing food at each other and turned to the speakers, the light next to it bathed the room in red. The alarms had gone off while they were talking.

Noticing the bleak atmosphere and the way everyone stared – frozen – at the speakers waiting for an announcement, they stood up to see what the commotion was all about.

"Attention crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise. Remain clam. We are stopping over at one of the planets to check for any foreign life forms. A ground team will be dispatched immediately. But we are hovering near the end of the Neutral Zone so we must tread carefully" Victoria announced, she's probably taken over for Platinum who was exhausted from the emotional strain her sister put her through.

Everyone started murmuring worriedly, each pointing out ways the Klingons could kill us or destroy the ship.

"Everyone remain calm…" Victoria tried to silence them but they only started talking louder.

Crystal stood up and dusted herself off, rolling her eyes at the childish behavior of the crew members while Gold snickered. Ruby watched them all, his expression erring between amused and annoyed. Sapphire just stood there, relieved to be rid of _that_ awkward situation.

"Please, remain calm everyone" Victoria tried saying again, politely, as her sister probably told her to do.

Everyone began shouting about how they were all going to die and some ran out of the cafeteria screaming. That was when Tori had enough of their childishness.

"**SHUT UP AND CALM DOWN!** AGH—" she screamed, causing everyone to stop talking and stare at the speakers.

[A/N: Hahaha~! I used the words on the picture. Lol! :D]

"Tori, you have to keep your blood pressure down!" They overheard Pearl scolding her and laughed lightly.

"I wish you'd just give me the Hyposprays. I can do it myself, you don't need to stay here. You can go back to the sick bay, the people there need you more than me" she muttered, but the microphone still caught the sentence as it slipped out of her mouth and it exited through the speakers for all to hear.

"I can't trust you to take it easy. Just… hold still" Pearl said, the familiar hiss of a Hypospray alerting everyone that he'd just injected her with something.

_It's probably something to heal her wound. After all, what's a helmsman without her arm?_ Ruby concluded, leaning onto the table for support.

"There… happy?" she winced as the Hypospray was pulled away from her skin.

"Very" Pearl japed with a chuckle.

"I'm glad I amuse you, mother" Victoria deadpanned, tapping the microphone to make sure the crew were still listening.

"I'm thrilled to know you all enjoyed our little show but I need all red shirts report to your stations. Science blues as well. Apprentices of the Captain, First Officer, and the Chief Science Officer please report to the bridge. New Chief Transporter Officer, Gold, please see to their safe arrival. Thank you all very much for _listening_" she said ,her tone dripping with sarcasm, before turning the speakers off.

Everyone in the cafeteria disbursed to go to their stations as Gold and the others stood there, shocked.

Well, mostly Gold…

"I'm Chief Transporter Officer?" he said, surprised.

"It must be your lucky day. First, you make up with Crystal and now you're promoted. Lucky bastard" Sapphire laughed, punching her senior's arm playfully and smiling when he punched her back.

"You two seem to be getting along" Crystal said in her informative those-are-the-facts-so-deal-with-it kind of tone and Gold walked up to her, swinging an arm over her shoulders as she froze in his embrace.

"Why? You jealous?" he asked, his voice sounding rather amused and full of mischief.

"Not by a long shot. And besides, Sapphire already has a love interest and we all know that's not you" Crystal smirked, having bested him. But her lack of restraint when it came to keeping secrets gained her a less than friendly punch from Sapphire.

"Oh really?" Gold asked, curiosity getting the best of him. Sapphire glared at Crystal for betraying her but she wasn't apologetic at all about it. In fact, she seemed rather proud. Ruby saw the mischief in Crystal's ambition and thought that this was getting out of hand fast.

_Honestly, Gold is rubbing off on her…_ Ruby thought, sighing. He picked up the IPad and started walking to the bridge.

"Where' ya' goin'?" Sapphire asked, catching him by his elbow.

"To the bridge. They called for us…" he said, shrugging her hand off and continuing his walk to the command room.

"Hey! Wait for us!"

* * *

•◊• ~ Star Trek ~ •◊•

* * *

_Platinum_

She woke up when everyone started to move to their stations.

Since she didn't know what was going on, she had to go to Diamond first to get the details. And the Chief of Security blushed and stuttered when she tapped him on the shoulder at first, asking what she was doing down there and telling her that it was dangerous. Platinum brushed the warning off, she wanted to show everyone she was as brave as her sister. What kind of danger could she be in down in the machines room?

A wrench came tumbling down from the walkway above her, narrowly missing her head. Diamond had been able to pull her away from it before it hit her and she stumbled right into his arms. They both blushed profusely and apologized although really… what was there to apologize about?

Diamond then proceeded to explain to her what had happened and when she heard of the landing mission she thanked him and ran to the bridge, hoping her sister wasn't already down in the planet below; Saturn V, Saturn's twin planet that sat near the edge of the Neutral Zone.

_Victoria was in the last landing team. Doubtless, she'll want to be on this team too. I had better make sure she doesn't join the people going on the away mission… _she thought, determined to keep her sister safe.

When she got there she doubled over for a split second to catch her breath but stood up straight as soon as she could, walking over to her station where her sister sat with Pearl hovering over her.

Red already had Ruby, Gold, Sapphire, Crystal, Blue, and himself on the landing team but he needed more people in case there are Klingons or other hostile forces on Saturn's twin planet.

"Anyone else want to join?" he asked, denying Yellow the chance and telling her to stay behind and steer the ship although everyone knew he wanted her to stay there because he was worried she'd get hurt.

When Tori tried to raise her hand she winced in pain from her wound, giving Platinum a chance to raise her own hand to cover for her sister.

"I'll g—"

"I'm going"

Platinum turned to glare at the person who entered and took her chance away from her but it was Dia, he had his Phaser in one hand and a sack of what can only be food in the other.

Red nodded, approving for his Chief of Security to come with them to the planet below.

Platinum lamented the chance that was lost and only hoped they were enough and that Red didn't need any more but her hopes were crushed when he asked for one more person to come.

"I need one more" he said, grinning.

_It's as if he __**wants**__ Victoria to go with them! _Platinum fumed in her head, looking to find her sister's arm already raised and a smile on her face.

"I'll come—"

"I think I'll go with you, Captain"

Pearl stood in front of her sister, covering her raised hand from view and raising his own in compensation. Platinum found she was grateful for the haughty blonde doctor. He really did like her sister; she giggled at the thought and patted her fuming little sister's head.

Red shrugged and gestured for Pearl and the others to follow him. Pearl and Dia lingered to say goodbye to both the Berlitz sisters.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go instead?" Platinum asked, concerned.

"Positive. You stay here and keep your sister safe, like you wanted to…" he smiled widely and bowed before leaving, not even letting Platinum say goodbye.

She shook her head, knowing it wasn't goodbye. Not yet.

_He knew what I intended to do, and he took the blow for me. As usual, my knight… _she thought, smiling as she turned to find Victoria burying her head in Pearl's chest as she repeatedly punched the doctor's chest with her tiny fists.

"Why did you do that? You're not a fighter! You're a doctor! You could be killed down there! You idiot!" she cried, pounding her fists against his ribcage but none of her hits hurt Pearl who let the situation sink in before he ultimately wrapped both of his arms around the smaller crying Berlitz girl.

"I'd rather that I be killed down there than you…" he said, resting his chin on her head. She was always a head shorter than him. Victoria's muscles slackened as she hugged him back while she sobbed into his blue shirt.

He'll have to change his shirt before he leaves.

He kissed the top of her head and gave her a soft squeeze before pulling back and lowering his head to be at level with hers.

"I'll be back" he said, wiping her tears away with his thumb. The gesture almost made Platinum cry. Yellow watched her juniors with a soft smile on her face while the rest of the crew continued working with knowing grins on their faces.

"Promise?" she asked, looking up at him through glassy brown eyes filled with both hope and concern. The childish look on her face made Pearl chuckle as he leaned in closer, his breath warming her face.

"I Promise…"

And that was the last they had heard of him before he gently gave Victoria to Platinum and left the bridge.

* * *

→ To be Continued… ←

* * *

Random: Ohmygawwwwwd, that last part… *has hearts in eyes* :D

Sapphire: There was no Frantic Shipping…

Random: Ohhh, you **want** Frantic Shipping? *grins*

Sapphire: Nah, it's just that you said this story was Frantic Shipping but it's more MangaQuest, Commoner, and Gutsy Shipping (PearlXVictoria)

Victoria: A **lot** of Gutsy Shipping. *crosses arms*

Random: Chill… *censored* will get together first, then *censored* and after that *censored*. Then when it all ends *censored*, *censored*, *censored*, and *censored* will get together in order. And that, my friend, is why there is a lot of Gutsy Shipping.

Victoria: Fine… I never got my IPad back. :C

Random: Nah, Ruby gave it back to you.

Victoria: Yay! :D

Random: Lol. I don't own Pokémon Special or Star Trek… just Tori, Violet, and Amethyst.

I would appreciate some reviews though~! I only have one review… thanks again, **Super Serious Gal 3**, for being what seems like the only person who _likes_ this story. I appreciate it. :)

.

.

.

Keep it RaNdOm! ;)


	8. VII: Stranded

Random: Ok. Let's do this…

Sapphire: Wow, you sound… normal.

Random: That's because I don't have a Trek High, I'm not in fangirl mode.

Victoria: But if you're not in your Trek High… will you be able to write this chapter?

Random: I'll try, no promises.

Victoria: Oh dear. Uhhh, we need to get you in your Trek high.

Sapphire: Yeah, ya might ruin the story if ya're not inspired.

Random: I don't own Pokemon Special or Star Trek.

Sapphire: Victoria! Do something!

Victoria: Ahh… Uhh…

Random: Read and Review…

Victoria: **DAMMIT RANDOM!**

.

.

Random: …

.

.

Sapphire: Oh my God, what did you do?

Victoria: I have no idea… did it work?

.

.

.

* * *

[•◊•||Chapter 7: Stranded||•◊•]

* * *

_Pearl_

In the end, Pearl never got to change his shirt.

"How is she?" she asked Green, he had the Chief Science Officer on the other end of his comm. line. He was pretty sure Green was smirking a little at the fact that he was already asking if she was ok even though they just saw each other three minutes and forty-five seconds ago... not that he was counting every second he was going to be away from Victoria.

Ok, so he was… is that so wrong?

"She's cried herself to sleep. She's slumped over her station, she'd been trying to do some paperwork to keep her mind off things but she dozed off. I put a blanket over her so she won't get cold and Yellow is making sure she's not overdoing it…" Green trailed off when he heard Pearl sigh.

"She'll be fine, Pearl" he said, sympathetically. Pearl nodded but realized Green wouldn't see his response.

"Ok… you'd better take care of her while I'm gone" he smiled, hearing Green chuckle from his comm. line.

"Of course I will. You'd better come back alive or she'll have my head" he retorted, causing Pearl to shake his head in amusement.

"See You, Green" he listened to his Senior's muffled whisper of '_you too, good luck_' before hanging up.

"Good Luck down there…" Emerald said, pressing a Phaser into Pearl's free hand.

The doctor looked at the device in his hand. It looked like a normal Phaser but it felt lighter in his hand and there seemed to be a third setting.

"Did you make this, Em?" he asked the short blonde kid but he just shrugged, returning to his seat behind the control panel. As per usual, Amethyst stood right next to him.

Emerald was considered the inventor on the ship. You never know when he's going to pop in with a new invention, he tinkers a lot in his spare time. But Pearl felt especially grateful for the Phaser, he didn't really own one since he was a doctor.

He stepped onto the platform of the Transporter and nodded to Emerald, thankful for the support.

He saw his fellow blonde nod back before light surrounded him and he was on Saturn V.

* * *

•◊• ~ Star Trek ~ •◊•

* * *

_Unknown_

_Darkness._

_If there was one thing the world was made of… it was darkness._

Thunder and lightning crashed overhead in their battle for dominance, neither giving in until one reigned supreme. She knew she was alone, and that she needed to return. She **needed** to.

She can't. Not now. Not anymore. Not ever.

She snorted.

_I wonder if my mother was a cynic like I am. Or, maybe it was from years of living with Uncle 2309?_

"Это мир, я знаю," she muttered, her mouth forming the words – its language long gone and forgotten— perfectly having said it a thousand times.

_It's ironic, really… that I was left here on this planet where __**he**__ died, where mother's life was ruined. On this god forsaken planet where everything changed and I was born. I am a mistake._

"I'm a mistake who's fixing itself" she chuckled darkly.

_These eyes have seen too much bloodshed, the bloodshed that happened here on this planet. _

She tugged at the yellow sleeveless shirt that gave her warmth and spoke of her authority.

It was her late father's yellow shirt. She loved it. She despised it. It only reminded her that she wasn't meant to be alive, not in a proper universe, not in a **right** universe. She was one of the many mistakes that took place where she came from.

This is **not** where she came from.

"No, it's just where I am imprisoned…" she continued to jape at the situation she was in.

"Human resilience, it's probably the only thing keeping them alive yet incredibly humble. So far it's kept me alive…" she trailed off, willing herself not to think of the corpse she buried mere moments ago.

She reached for the shirt of the body buried below her and switched it with the gold shirt she was wearing, covering her left eye with an eye patch she found a week ago back when she was…

_Back when those guards were torturing us… _she thought, reaching up to touch the obsidian eye patch with its golden wolf design painted in its center.

Staring… ever staring…

She looked down on the dirt she rested on and held back a sob. She was cruelly reminded of who did this to them…

_I hope those guards of his crashed in some planet somewhere before they got back to 2220._

The thunder eventually overcame the lightning, the rumbling over the clouds above her reigned supreme as the lightning ran further and further away from where she sat.

And once again, her world was plunged into darkness…

_Darkness…_

She touched the burning marks on her back and cringed in pain.

_Это мир, я знаю,_

…

* * *

•◊• ~ Star Trek ~ •◊•

* * *

_Yellow_

The ship was silent.

"_I think most starships take after its captain, the personality of the captain shows in the way the crew carries themselves"_

She remembered Victoria telling her something like that once before. She could see how she had come to that conclusion now…

_Victoria…_

She turned to the girl who sat on her left and smiled sadly at her.

She was slumped over her comm. piece, recordings with old entries, and scattered papers. She didn't need to ask to know all of them had some connection to Saturn V. Someone cared enough to drape a blue blanket on her sleeping form. She's been working herself ragged since Pearl was beamed down to Saturn's Twin with the rest of the landing team.

It had been almost a week since they sent a team out to scout Saturn V and so far the team has checked in with reports about there being no life forms whatsoever on the planet despite the fact that its atmosphere was stable and supplied oxygen from plant life underground where an underground hot spring erupted.

They still didn't know where the planet got its water, but that was the worst of it.

Yellow noted that the planet seemed to have three large moons orbiting it. She squinted at them. Now that she thought about it the moons looked strangely metallic. They looked mechanic if anything. But she shook it off and convinced herself that she was just paranoid.

Green came by earlier to check on Victoria, Yellow suspected it might have been _him_ who put a blanket on her as has become his custom ever since Pearl left the ship and Victoria had been working herself ragged with paperwork.

_Well, she __**was**__ his apprentice before Crystal came aboard the ship and she took over as Helmsman… _Yellow smiled brighter at the prospect of Green caring for them that way. He has been a good Captain in Red's absence but—

_But he's just __**not**__ Red…_ she thought with a sudden frown.

She turned back to the maps that were stacked on her station and continued tracing the layout of Saturn V and all of the things the landing crew have seen on their journeys.

"_Gold to Enterprise. Beta Team is checking in for their report." _The amber eyed boy's voice woke most of the sleep-deprived crew and they all listened for the report but Yellow slouched in disappointment and continued with her work.

_Red hasn't checked in since yesterday. The Alpha Team has been fruitless in their search…_ her worries plagued her tired mind as she continued to drowsily sketch the layout of Saturn's Twin.

Victoria woke a little while later, groggily handing Yellow her IPad with her headphones dangling from it upon noticing how bored Yellow looked beside her. Yellow thanked her for the distraction, taking her IPad from her and watching Victoria fall right back asleep. She silently muttered something in Russian.

_She's probably imagining something about Black Widow or one of those Avengers she won't stop talking about… _Yellow laughed. Practically everyone on board the ship knew about Victoria's addiction to Avengers and Pokémon. She was really keen on pairing the characters up and writing stories about them. She was pretty good, actually. She could have been a writer.

_But she chose space, like the rest of us… _she thought, setting aside the maps and setting the IPad down on her station carefully. She entered Victoria's password;

_Pearl_

Victoria's IPad opened soundlessly to her music archive which must have been the last thing she used before she turned the device off. Yellow skimmed across the songs and artists before settling down on a random song and placing the headphones on her head.

She ended up listening to a song named "_If Today was Your Last Day_" by an unknown artist. She nodded in approval. Victoria had the largest archive of songs on the ship but most were good songs nobody knew so some of the crew members go to her sometimes for a recommendation. She usually picks obscure songs that you could relate to personally.

Come to think of it… on a lazy day, Tori said she wrote down a list. She said the list had at least one song that suited each and every member of the ship.

Yellow switched from using the Music App to the Notes App and found the list immediately. Scrolling down, she found her name next to a song title and found it in her Music Archive so she could hear it.

It started out with a soft piano piece…

The soft music made Yellow calmer, in a way, and she reclined in her chair as she listened to the song intently.

_Making my way downtown, _

_Walking fast, _

_Faces pass, _

_And I'm home bound_

Ok… so far she didn't see how this song spoke about her life but as she let it sink in she **did** always feel a sense of fervor when the ship landed and they were allowed to spend the day on Earth. She thought it through as the piano droned out a tune that could only be played by deft and experienced hands.

_Staring blankly ahead,_

_Just making my way—_

_Making my way through the…_

_Cro-o-owd._

She drifted off, not even noticing the lyrics anymore. She thought of the warm summer breeze that hit her face as the trees whispered secrets in her ears and her mind drifted onto spring days in the Viridian Forrest.

But she found this was no longer her home… her home was on the Enterprise… with Red.

"Red…" she found herself saying in the most quiet of tones.

_And I need you._

_And I miss you._

_And now I wonder…_

Her eyelids flew open at the connection she suddenly felt to this song. She smiled as she began to hum along with the tune. She felt her eyes drift closed again before something unspeakable happened…

A loud crash rocked the entire ship and her eyes flew open, gasping at what she saw.

The three moons that orbited Saturn V had grown wings and were heading straight for the Enterprise, firing at its unshielded front and engines with massive Phaser canons.

"Yellow! Victoria! Raise the shields!" Green commanded, trying to make sense of what was going on as he steadied himself in front of the Captain's chair. He absolutely refused to sit in it, saying that only the rightful Captain – Red – should be allowed to sit in the chair. Victoria and Platinum rolled their eyes at this and muttered "loyalist" in different languages. Yellow recognized Platinum's accent as Latin and Victoria's as Russian. But Yellow put on her game face and handed the IPad and Headphones back to Victoria.

"Aye Captain!" Victoria nodded to Yellow and they both hastily raised the shields. Yellow's eyes were soaring to this set of commands and those switches before she and the sleep-deprived Victoria were able to bring up the invisible wall that surrounded the ship, protecting it from the three Klingon birds of prey.

"Why didn't we realize that those were ships? Damn it!" Green cursed causing everyone to worry because Green never lost his cool, not even when the situation seemed entirely hopeless.

Victoria looked wild eyed and terrified, looking to Yellow for support. Platinum looked startled that her resilient younger sister broke her brave façade and actually looked scared for once in her life. She clutched the blanket Green had draped over her closer around her small frame and stared at the terrifying aura Green was projecting. And when Green had seen that he had scared the younger girl he calmed himself and tried to reassure her that everything was going to be fine.

Yellow saw the caring older brother Green really was then and couldn't wait to tell Blue what had happened. Then, it occurred to her that Victoria wasn't entirely scared for herself – as protected as she was behind their shields and the layers of metal that made up the Enterprise— but for Pearl and the others who were still on Saturn V for the away mission.

_Red…_ she found herself thinking —again— about the young Captain despite herself.

And like an answered prayer one of the landing teams commed in to give their report.

"_Enterprise! This is the Red speaking! What's going on?!_" she gasped at the sound of the Captains voice, made rough by the instability of the comm. signal.

Platinum reached out to answer and looked to see if Yellow wanted to hear. Yellow stood from her seat and walked to Platinum's side.

"Captain Red, this is the Enterprise. Platinum speaking. We are being attacked by three Klingon birds of prey. The extent of the damage from their Phaser canons is unknown but we have cadets bringing in a lot of injured to the sick bay so we suspect there has been some engine failure…" Platinum said in an eerily calm tone that spoke volumes of her no-nonsense personality.

"_Lieutenant Commander Yellow?_" Red asked; hope making his tone slightly melodic.

"I'm right here, Captain" she said, but not before her face turned red as his namesake.

"_How is the crew holding up?_" he asked. But Yellow knew he meant Green, Victoria, Platinum, and whoever else has been "emotionally compromised" by the landing crew's absence.

"They're coping. Green has been occupying his time comforting the more worried crew members, this includes the Berlitz duo. Platinum is fine, considering Dia has been in contact with her regularly since he left. Victoria is… well, she's dealing. She refuses to eat and she's been working too hard much like Green. She's been doing all of Pearl's paperwork and researching on the Klingons and Saturn V. And all she drinks is coffee, like Green" she rolled her eyes, noting the way Platinum blushed at the mention of her relationship with Dia. But honestly, sometimes Yellow thinks that Green has instilled too many of his habits in Victoria those few months she was assigned under him.

"_And you?_"

Her breath hitched as she tried to get a hold of herself. She breathed in and out for half a minute before speaking.

"I'm ok" she said, simply. But she knew the silence meant Red didn't buy it.

But before Red could ask any more questions the ship rocked again as Victoria stood up and called for Yellow.

"Yellow! They're taking down the shields!" she cried out, letting everyone know just how terrified she was.

Yellow hurried to her station, muttering words of comfort to Victoria as Green scrambled to make sure everything was still intact and that their own Phaser canons were loaded and firing at the Klingon war ships.

The Phaser canons began returning fire as the Klingon ships began circling the Enterprise and shooting at the space where their canons broke through the barrier.

The ship tilted dangerously to the right as Yellow screamed and fell painfully on the cold and unforgiving floor.

"_YELLOW!_" she heard Red shout from Platinum's station and clutched her head as she got up, crawling back onto her chair so she can help Victoria raise that portion of the shield.

"She's fine, Red! We're taking some pretty bad hits but we're going to be ok! You just keep to the prime directive!" Green insisted, shouting commands to Emerald and his crew to fix the engines quickly through his comm. line.

"_Green, we need you to beam us up there right—_"

Everyone turned to the blank screen as a long humming sound echoed through the deck signaling that their communications had been lost.

"Captain? Captain!" Platinum tried contacting him but it was no use, they lost his signal.

And as the canon fire of the Klingon birds of prey echoed around them Yellowed stared in the face of all the destruction and the war waging around them and – for the first time in a long time – she cried.

_No, Red… I'm not ok._

* * *

•◊• ~ Star Trek ~ •◊•

* * *

_Red_

He stared up at his ship… watching helplessly as the canons of the Klingon war ships gnawed at the feeble barrier Yellow and Victoria had been able to conjure up at such short notice.

He felt Dia, Blue, and Crystal's need to comfort him but none were able to. They all just watched as the Klingons tried to destroy their ship and everyone in it. But Red shook his head.

_They're fine… they have to be._

And with that, he turned on his comm. piece and dialed Pearl's code.

"…_Yes, Captain?_" he heard Pearl's voice waver as he spoke, clearly having seen the Klingon war ships attacking the Enterprise.

"Where are you? We have to meet up somewhere, fast…" he asked, standing up and looking for a way to get back on the ship.

"_I-I recall a cave somewhere near the opening for the underground hot springs. We haven't checked it out yet but there is a storm coming. It may have cut off our connection to the Enterprise_" Pearl said, trying to pull himself together after seeing what they had seen.

_So he had tried to contact them as well…_ Red smiled ruefully at the thought of Pearl trying to contact the Enterprise but not gaining any answers.

_He must be restless. He came down here so Tori didn't have to do the fighting but she still ended up on the wrong side of the argument… _he reasoned.

"Good, we will meet there in an hour or so" he said before muttering an apologetic goodbye and turning to his other companions.

"We're getting back on the ship…" Red said, determined, and Crystal stepped up to protest like he knew she would.

"But the prime directive—" she tried to reason with him.

"We have all the information we need. And if the rest of the 'fleet think we don't then screw the prime directive! They need us up there…" he said, pointing up at the ship being ambushed by Klingons. "Not down here…" he stomped his foot on the ground and walked away, throwing a winsome smile at them from over his shoulder.

"C'mon, we have a ship to save" he grinned.

* * *

→ To be Continued… ←

* * *

Random: Thank God! I finally finished! My aching back… Oh, and I'm sorry it's not as long as the last one. :C

Sapphire *rolls eyes* ya are such an old lady… Ya know that right?

Random: Shut up. I'm not old, I'm fourteen. I just have terrible posture. *tries to blink away her fatigue*

Victoria: Shut up and go to sleep… you've been working on this chapter since yesterday.

Random: *yawns* it's not _that_ late…

Victoria: It's 11:45 PM and you haven't slept for two days, writing this.

Random: Shut up.

Victoria: *glares*

Random: Fine, I'll go to bed. After I post this…

Victoria: *mutters obscenities* fine…

Random: So yeah, I don't own Pokémon, Avengers, the songs, and the other stuff. And the reason I was able to write this is because Victoria reminded me of Leonard McCoy and McCoy reminds me of McKirk but none of you probably understand what I'm talking about so I'll just shut up.

I don't have a Beta-Reader, so if you would tell me if I've made any mistakes I would really appreciate it.

Thank you~! :)

Reviews are much appreciated, especially since I only have one.

I also appreciate those who follow and favorite. Thank you! C:

.

.

.

Keep it RaNdOm! ;)


	9. VIII: Future Shock

Random: Ugh… another day another update. *groans*

Victoria: Honestly, why do you even insist on updating every fucking day?

Random: *blinks* I've been reading too many McKirk Fanfictions. My swearing is everywhere. Even Victoria is swearing now.

Victoria: Quit changing the subject! :C

Random: I don't own Pokémon or Star Trek. I wish I did though. Oh well. *shrugs*

Oh, here are the ages… just so you know:

Red/Green/Blue/Yellow: 29

Gold/Silver/Crystal: 25

Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald: 23

Platinum/Diamond/Pearl: 21 and a half (more or less)

Victoria/Amethyst/Violet: 21

And btw; I don't have a Beta-Reader, so if you could point out my mistakes to me I would appreciate it.

Thank You! C:

.

.

.

* * *

[•◊•||Chapter 8: Future Shock||•◊•]

* * *

_Crystal_

Crystal forced herself not to look up and watched her feet as they all walked towards the cave that Red mentioned. They were a good ten feet away from it when Crystal's eyes began to water. But she would not cry… she can't. She had to be strong and logical.

_Gold…_ she found herself thinking, worrying if there were Klingons on Saturn V or if they had been ambushed by the Klingons as well.

She shook her head, convincing herself that if they weren't being attacked by the Klingons then Gold's group wouldn't be ambushed.

_Besides… Gold, Ruby, Sapphire, and Pearl can take it. They're not exactly helpless… _she reasoned, taking deep breaths as it started to rain.

They hurried towards the cave, trying to shield themselves from the rain.

Then, they entered the strange dome-like structure that could pass for a cave. But what caught everyone's attention was the freshly build fire in the far corner of the structure.

"Who's there?" Red asked, raising his Phaser. His actions were mimicked by Blue, Dia, and Crystal who eyed the fire questionably.

Crystal surged forward, ready to shoot any approaching Klingons, but was surprised to find something else entirely.

"Oh my God… you guys are going to want to see this" she said, kneeling as the other three approached her and gasped.

Next to the fire lay a badly wounded fourteen-year-old girl.

She stirred a little from her deep sleep and muttered…

"Мир, который я знаю…"

* * *

•◊• ~ Star Trek ~ •◊•

* * *

_Yellow_

Well she couldn't exactly say things had gotten any better in the last thirty minutes…

The ship tilted again. They didn't even have time to scream as Victoria and Yellow were thrown from their seats along with almost half of the crew. Their papers a whole mess of oddities in one corner of the room.

Yellow and Victoria raised their heads from where they bumped into the wall after sliding across the floor. Yellow could see that they both hit their heads hard but they both crawled right back onto their seats, raising the shields at full capacity.

_I'm surprised we've been able to hold the shield up this long…_ she thought, still working on strengthening the shield and aiming the Phaser Canons.

"Pass me the Phaser Canon's codes. I'll shoot the bastards down…" Victoria insisted from her left side, her teeth gritted in concentration. She was tired and that made her movements a little sluggish but she was still efficient and her aim _was_ better than Yellow's so despite her better judgment Yellow sent the codes to Victoria's comm. piece.

"3998243" Victoria said in a hushed voice as she punched the codes into the screen that stretched across her table and started maneuvering the center canon.

"30 degrees west" she screamed the coordinates as she shot beams at the closest Klingon ship, catching it by its right wing. Yellow nodded at her Junior and took control of another canon that was stationed at the back of the ship.

When she entered the code the screen changed to a view of the back side of the Enterprise with a big red rings in the center symbolizing the cross-hairs of the Phaser canon. Yellow cheered when she managed to hit the other wing of the Klingon ship Victoria shot at earlier.

The ship wavered a little but they were sure it would fall in less than ten minutes or so.

"Aga—" she started her assault but someone screamed behind them.

The machines had fallen when the ship shook from the impact of enemy canons burying Platinum and a few crew members under the debris.

Victoria stood from her station and ran to her sister who was half-under the tangle of machinery. Yellow let her run to her sister but turned to grab her when she saw her arm wound re-opening.

"Platinum! Someone get her to Sick Bay! Agh—!" Victoria grunted as she crumpled to the ground next to her sister, the long bloody gash on her right shoulder crackling with electricity.

She looked absolutely ghastly, but Yellow could say the same about herself at the moment with the blood from her head wound oozing down her forehead. But Yellow still went to Victoria and tried to get her juniors to the Sick Bay as Green scrambled to find someone to replace his fallen helmsman.

"Oh God… Victoria, your wound has re-opened. You'd better head to the Sick Bay with Platinum" Yellow said firmly, trying to talk some sense into her Junior as she eased Victoria into a standing position.

They watched as Platinum was carried away on a hovering stretcher. When Yellow tried to get Victoria to one of the medical staff the girl shook her head and walked back to her station.

"Unless you've forgotten, you're concussed too Yellow. We both fell from our seats on that last tilt and the equipment is falling all over everyone" she said, sitting down and returning fire at the Klingon ships.

A scream wormed its way to the main navigational area of the bridge, further proving Victoria's point.

Yellow ran a hand through her hair, frustrated by the girl's stubbornness, but took her seat next to Victoria as the ship they shot at earlier finally exploded from engine failure.

The crew cheered at the minor victory but Yellow, Green, and Victoria still had their game faces on as they attempted to shoot down more Klingons.

Green stood behind them, one hand on both of their shoulders to give them any support he could give even if it was only more courage that he could give them at this point.

"Good job, lets knock these bastards out of the sky" he said, uncharacteristically reckless.

Yellow and Victoria didn't question him. They only nodded and went back to kicking some Klingon ass.

"I've got a lock on one of the ships, can you get that last one?" Victoria asked, placing the Klingon ship directly in front of the bridge in the center of her Phaser Canon's cross-hairs.

Yellow struggled to get a lock on the last bird of prey but Green called the direction of where it was headed and she fired, catching the ship dead center and it exploded in a blast of metal and debris. The surviving pieces of the Klingon ship were left floating around in space for eternity.

"I got it!" Yellow shouted, jumping up and down in excitement, turning to watch Victoria fire two shots at the third and final bird of prey sending it spiraling down to Saturn V.

She pulled her brave junior out of her seat and into a hug.

"We did it…" she heard Victoria sob, smiling.

"Yeah, we did it Tori" she comforted the younger Berlitz girl, rubbing her back in circles.

* * *

•◊• ~ Star Trek ~ •◊•

* * *

_Gold_

The rain soaked the Beta Team to the bone.

Some were shivering, but others were too caught up in what was happening to the Enterprise to worry about catching a cold.

In the midst of the sudden downpour, Gold looked up.

"Heh… so you guys are still under attack, huh? You look like you're putting up a pretty damn good fight from down here" Gold said, laughing half-heartedly.

He turned to look at his small group of crew-mates.

_Hundreds of crew-mates up there under attack… eight on this accursed barren planet… and only three with me… _his lighthearted smile fell permanently and he looked over his shoulder to see how the enterprise was faring again.

Another loud crash echoed in the dark expanse of space and the ship tilted dangerously. Their still-open comm. pieces allowed from them to hear what was happening on the ship but didn't allow for the people on the Enterprise to hear them. Even if they tried – and they did – none of the crew on the Enterprise could hear them so they assumed the communication was one-way now.

They heard Platinum scream and winced in unison, all eyes turning to the ship that was still being attacked above them helplessly.

"_Platinum! Someone get her to Sick Bay! Agh—!"_

There was a loud thud and they heard numerous pairs of feet scrambling to the fallen officer who they assumed was Victoria.

Pearl, having recognized her voice, flinched. Gold noticed his right hand twitching up as if it wanted to reach out to the ship, or more likely to Victoria as she tried to stand up.

"_Oh God… Victoria, your wound has re-opened. You'd better head to the Sick Bay with Platinum"_

Yellow's wary yet caring voice faltered as she eased Victoria into a standing position to try and drag her to the infirmary.

"_Unless you've forgotten, you're concussed too Yellow. We both fell from our seats on that last tilt and the equipment is falling all over everyone"_

Another pained scream proved Victoria's point and Sapphire turned to the nearest source of comfort which happened to be Ruby. The crimson-eyed cadet was far too horrified at the state the crew was in up on the ship to really react to the fact that his childhood crush was hugging him.

Gold forced himself to look up as one of the Klingon ships fell from the sky and he smiled widely.

The crew began shouting praises at Victoria and Yellow who – apparently –took the Klingon ship down with the Phaser canons. But they didn't hear anything from either of the two who destroyed the Klingon bird of prey. Which made sense since they were probably still hard at work trying to shoot down the other Klingon ships.

"_Good Job, let's knock these bastards out of the sky…"_ Gold smirked as Green praised his Navigator and his Helmsman for their good work.

_Things are starting to look up now…_ Gold thought, glad to know that the worst was over.

"Diamond!" Pearl hollered to his gluttonous friend, waiting at the mouth of the cave, waving at them.

Sapphire was suddenly aware of the fact that she was hugging Ruby and she stepped away from him, opting to go ahead and see to the condition of Red's team which made Ruby frown in utter disappointment.

"Ohhh… rejected" Gold teased, elbowing his junior's side for good measure.

"Shut up, like you're any closer to getting Crystal to go on a date with you" Ruby retorted in that wise-ass way of his.

"You're changing the subject" Gold grinned, having caught his Junior in the act.

"You're both infants, I'm going to check on what's got everyone so tense" Pearl crossed his arms and entered the cave with his med kit in hand.

Gold raised an eyebrow at the Doctor but noticed the tension that seemed to be radiating off the crew sitting in the cave next to a fire.

"We'd better check it out too" he nodded, agreeing with Ruby as they entered the cave to see just what the hell was going on.

Most of the landing team was still standing there with their mouths agape, effectively blocking whatever it was they were gaping at.

"Hey, what are you all staring at?" Gold asked. They parted, giving Gold and Ruby some room to see what it was they found…

Or should I say _who_ it was they found?

"What the hell is a little girl doing here?" Gold yelled, his words echoing in the confines of the cavern.

It was, in fact, a girl.

She was small but she was fourteen-years-old. Her complexion was neither dark nor light, it was somewhere in the middle. Her hair was tied up into a messy bun and one of her eyes was covered by a black eye-patch with a gold wolf painted on it. She was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt with black trimmings that looked too big on her and a skirt that only reached her mid-thigh. On her feet were a pair of knee high boots with a one and a half inch heel and on her arm was a black armband with faded print that read '1851'. Stitched over the white print was the word 'Captain' in bright yellow lettering.

"Shhh!" Sapphire and Crystal glared at him when the girl stirred uncomfortably in her sleep, a softer side emerging from them at the sight of the young girl asleep in the cave. Blue glared at him too from beside the mysterious little girl.

Nevertheless, all the commotion woke the girl and she blearily sat up, rubbing her eyes with her small fists.

She opened her eyes and regarded the strange group of people who surrounded her calmly, her hand going to a weapon she kept hidden from everyone's sight under a mound of freshly dug soil.

"Hey… there's no need for that. We're not going to hurt you. We're from the United Federation of Planets. We're Starfleet personnel" Crystal said, easing the girl's hand away from what looked like a scythe.

Her one visible eye – the one that was not obscured by an eye-patch— widened when she saw Crystal before she focused her fever-blue eye on Sapphire, then Gold, and lastly on Pearl.

"Jesus Christ… mom?" she shook her head, crawling away from them in surprise.

They followed her one-eyed stare to Sapphire and stared at the brunette.

"What?" she asked, oblivious to the fact that the mysterious girl just said she was her mother.

"No… Mom's not from here. She's back in 2220 with dad. She must have been like this before **it** happened" the girl began muttering to herself, talking about things that the crew from the Enterprise didn't understand.

"Wait… explain to us again, why did you just call Sapphire your mom?" Blue asked calmly, placing a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder so she could speak.

She looked at every single one of them once before breathing deeply.

"My name is Arya… and I'm from the future"

* * *

•◊• ~ Star Trek ~ •◊•

* * *

_Green_

No. He did _not_ miss a certain First Officer by the name of Blue.

What? He didn't!

Or at least that's what he told himself as he carried the protesting Victoria back to her room so Yellow could make sure she slept and was treated properly.

"Let me go, Green! I gotta fill out Pearl's paperwork for him! And I have reports to file and sort out!" Victoria yelled as she thrashed in Green's arms.

"Not a word about this to Pearl" he whispered to the nodding Yellow who trailed him with a couple of Hyposprays.

They would have brought a regenerator – a device that sped up the regeneration of skin, muscles, bones, and the like— but Victoria insisted that because of the paralyzing effect of the Phaser it will cause the electricity to be trapped in her exposed muscles and she had to heal naturally for the static to die out.

As much as they questioned her actual medical experience they decided to just treat her as best they could before letting Pearl see her when he was finally back on board.

_And then I'll make sure those two never separate again…_ Green thought, amused.

He set her down on her standard issue bed and watched Yellow fuss over her, chuckling, before he left to go back to the bridge.

Amethyst was trying to regain communications and Emerald stood behind her like a loyal sentinel like Amethyst usually would if Emerald had to take over the Transporter, while Violet struggled to fix the equipment and put them back in their proper places.

Someone must have commed Silver about Violet's one-man project since thirty seconds after Green's arrival at the bridge Silver came in and moved to assist the tech scientist.

Green sighed and got to work trying to fix the damage.

"Emerald" he said, the younger man immediately turning to see to the needs of his acting Captain.

"Yes Captain?" Emerald said a little too comfortably for Green's tastes, and Green couldn't help but wince at that.

"Just Green, Red is the rightful Captain" he insisted, but Emerald rolled his eyes.

If either of the Berlitz sisters were there he was pretty sure they'd be muttering 'loyalist' in different languages jokingly – despite the fact that those two were excruciatingly loyal as well – and Blue would tell them 'damn straight' in another language, laughing behind her right hand.

_Why am I even thinking about that Pesky Woman?_ He shook his head and told himself to pull himself together before facing Emerald again.

"How are the engines?" he asked, going back to his ever loyal game face.

"They're fine. There's no critical damage besides the dents on the outer layer of steel and the barrier of course but the one that Victoria and Yellow put up were just the emergency barriers so we're otherwise fine. A little messy, but fine" the emerald-eyed blond confirmed much to Green's relief.

"How about the patients?" he asked, knowing that Emerald has tried to fill in for Pearl's absence with Victoria in the Sick Bay.

"There were none when we were attacked. Everyone was in perfect shape before the ambush. But we only have six so far with broken bones, ten with concussions, and about twenty who were contused. Victoria's electric arm wound is the worst of it. By the way, I noticed she and Yellow were concussed…" Emerald said, his eyebrow rose with curiosity and worry at the same time.

_He's probably worried about Victoria since she and Amethyst are so close they could be sisters…_ he smiled at Emerald whose eyes widened in surprise since Green rarely smiled.

"She and Yellow are in her room. The code is the numerical equal of Pearl, of course…" he resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Of course" Emerald said, his intent mischievous as it was medical. The blonde squeezed Amethyst's shoulder affectionately before leaving the bridge to take care of Yellow and Victoria's concussion.

"Amethyst" he called out to the girl who sat in Platinum's seat. Green had to stare a little at the station, used to seeing Platinum, Blue, or Victoria taking up the seat there but none of the aforementioned crew members were available at the moment.

She turned to him and shook her head, answering his unspoken question.

"Are you sure?" he tried asking again, but she only stood and looked down guiltily.

"The storm has blocked everything. There are no life signs, no signals… nothing" she said sadly.

"I see…" Green dug around his brain for a proper response.

"Dismissed" he said with a less than happy expression on his face.

He watched as Amethyst saluted and left – probably to find Emerald – before sitting down in front of the panels that were used only by the Communications Officers.

He tapped the communications microphone and started talking into it, even though he was pretty sure Red and the others wouldn't hear him.

"Oak to Landing Team. Hey guys, it's me… Green. I know you might not hear me but it's worth a shot, right? If not then I'm just embarrassing myself but I figured you'd want to know just what the fuck is happening up here, especially you Red" he laughed, thinking of what Red might say to him saying that.

"Anyway, I'm not saying anything else to Ruby, Sapphire, Gold, and Crystal since their significant others are with them, lucky bastards. Nor am I saying anything to you, Blue, since I have no fucking clue who your significant other is and I don't give a damn. I'm positive you want it to stay that way, you know I'm right. Don't even try that with me, pesky woman" he laughed louder, gaining the attention of the crew who gave him pitying looks but he couldn't care less. This was making him feel better, so they should fuck off and mind their own business.

"By the way Dia, Platinum is in the sick bay. The machines fell on her during the Klingon raid. Victoria thinks she has broken or fractured her left leg but she and Emerald have taken care of her. She's sleeping soundly on a Bio Bed in the Med Bay. And she really misses you, but she's confident that you will come back. Please don't disappoint her" he smiled bitter-sweetly. He could feel himself becoming more frustrated the more he spoke.

"Oh, and hey Pearl. I kept my promise. She hasn't been doing well but she's trying. You know who I'm talking about. I swear, if you're trying to be oblivious about your attraction to Victoria you're worse than Red. Knowing her, you should expect another message like this soon. She's gained too many of my habits and too much of your stubbornness and recklessness, Pearl, if she did – in fact – get that from you. I wouldn't be surprised if she was always that stubborn. She has great aim, perfect for hunting down Klingons. And you'll be happy to know she's been doing your paperwork for you and taking charge with Emerald at the Sick Bay. But she needs you back, Pearl… Her wound, no one knows how to heal it. It's sparking…" Green held back the sad sob that tore at his throat.

No, he was Green _fucking_ Oak and he did **not** cry! Ever.

"We'll do what we can" he ended before he could shed any tears from the helplessness that welled up inside him.

"Red. Yellow won't stop saying your name, you know? She says it silently, like a prayer. It gives her confidence. She took down a Klingon bird of prey and she has been taking care of the Berlitz sisters. You should be really proud. She's only cried once too, but it'd be better if you were here to comfort her because I don't know how to do that, Red" he stopped there for a while before continuing.

"I think the only reason she has been holding on for so long is the thought of you. That's why she says your name over and over. And yes, I'm sure she doesn't mean the color when she says that. I wish you would get over your obliviousness and go to her once you get back up here because she has been waiting this long and you can't keep doing this to her. You can't keep making her wait for you Red or you'll lose her. And I don't want you to lose her, man…" Green said, letting all of his frustration out.

The rest of the crew just listened, unable to do anything else.

"We… We'll make sure you get back up here soon. I promise. And I hope that you all are ok down there… I really do." He stopped to breath and decided that he had nothing left to say.

"Oak out"

He said, turning the communications microphone off and putting his game face back on.

He faced the stunned members of the crew and stood up.

"As you were"

* * *

→ To be Continued… ←

* * *

Random: Am I the only one who was seriously touched by Green's little outburst at the end?

Victoria: *Is speechless*

Sapphire: "Is also speechless*

Everyone else: *Is kinda shocked*

Random: Yeah, thought so. I'm sorry if I made Green a little OOC but I thought the prolonged absence of the Landing Team paired with the frustration from the ambush would make him want to just let go… verbally at least. And God, it's like my chapters get longer everyday. Honestly... D:

So… yeah.

Read and Review (cuz' I appreciate when you do that, you know?)

And have a great day or night or whatever you're experiencing now~!

I'll update again tomorrow!

Victoria: *wants to protest to that but is too speechless*

Random: Teeheehee. See you all around! :D

.

.

.

.

Keep it RaNdOm! ;)


	10. IX: The Mistake

Random: It's the middle of the night and I woke up because I got an idea...

Victoria: Lol, she's typing this on her IPad Mini since she just turned her computer off.

Sapphire: Shh, I wanna know whose kid that Arya girl is...

Victoria: Sapphire, she's YOUR kid.

Sapphire: I know. I mean, who the fuck is—

Random: Ok! Enough! You're ruining my surprise here.

Victoria: Well, it's not really a surprise. We all know she's Ruby's.

Random: ...

Victoria: _Is_ she Ruby's?

Random: *evil smirk*

Sapphire: DON'T LOOK DIRECTLY AT HER! SHE'S TROLLING YOU!

Random: Haha, I'm messing with your MiNdZ...

I don't own Star Trek or Pokemon.

And I don't have a Beta-Reader so… if you can point out my mistakes that would be much appreciated.

Enjoy! C:

.

.

.

* * *

[•◊•||Chapter 9: The Mistake||•◊•]

* * *

_Gold_

"What do you mean 'you're from the future'?" Gold raised a brow, asking most of the landing crew's unspoken question.

"I mean exactly what I said" Arya gave him a look that said 'are-you-stupid?', hugging her drawn up knees. Gold answered by shrugging, eliciting a quiet laugh from the slightly battered girl.

"Well, if you're from the future… why are you here?" Red asked as everyone sat in a loose circle, the rain still falling deafeningly outside the cave.

Arya was quiet for a while, possessively clutching a thread bare gold shirt that looked familiar to some of the more observant crew members.

"Do you want the whole story or a short summary?" she asked, her eyes still flitting between Pearl, Gold, and Sapphire.

Everyone looked to Red – because, duh, he's the Captain – and he nodded at her.

"Tell us everything" his tone was firm but his expression softened when he saw Arya flinching.

"Ok…" she ran a hand across her face, frustrated that she couldn't hide the fact that she flinched. "God, Arya. You're the Captain, act like it…" she said, slapping herself across the face.

Pearl stood up abruptly and went to her side, taking a regenerator out of his med kit to heal her bruises.

"Don't be so hard on yourself" he said, his eyes widening when he raised the back of her too-large blue shirt and saw whip marks.

She pulled her shirt down and – swallowing a sob – threw her arms around Pearl murmuring something indistinguishable.

Pearl heard her anyway and returned her embrace, further surprising the rest of the landing crew.

"What'd she say?" Blue mouthed, curious.

Pearl glared at her but sighed and answered her question anyway while rubbing soothing circles on Arya's back, careful not to touch any of the whip marks.

"Uncle Pearl. Uncle 2309… He doesn't know I'm gone. I never got to say goodbye" Pearl mouthed back slowly so they could understand, earning himself a couple of questioning glances.

Pearl loosened his grip on Arya and let her pull herself together before working on the cuts and bruises that marred her skin.

"In the universe where I come from, you are all going to face a nefarious opponent named Kaios. He's the leader of the Klingon race. And… one of you died while everyone else was taken captive. And after the Klingons defeated you and took the Enterprise in the raid they took over Earth and made everyone their slaves" she explained, drawing a huge star ship in the dirt.

"All of the adults were left on Earth to do the Klingon's bidding, but they took the children up to their ship to raise them as soldiers so they can take over other planets. The ship was called Armageddon" she said, encircling the large drawing of an advanced looking Klingon ship in the dirt.

It was large, to say the least. It looked to be about half the size of Earth and painted pitch black.

"Five years after they took over the Earth I was born. My aunts and my uncles did their best to hide me but when I was four years old they found me playing near a pond and took me up to the ship. That was when I found out I had a brother who has been hiding for all those years too. He tried to defend me when the Klingon Officers found me but he ended up being taken as well. He was nine then…" she said, biting her bottom lip in an attempt to keep herself from crying.

"Go on…" Crystal said, placing her hand on a small of Arya's back to reassure the girl. She nodded at her gratefully.

"When we were taken to the ship we were pitted against kids who were bigger and stronger than us to strengthen us. We had to learn quickly to survive. And then, their scientists discovered a way to… _enhance_ us" she said, staring at her hand.

Gold thought he saw a spark of electricity dance across her fingertips for a while there but he shook his head and decided he was imagining things.

"They injected us with chemicals and gave us dangerous abilities. Some of the other kids died because they couldn't control their new skills. Before we knew it, they were making us fight each other again until it was only me and my brother left but he refused to fight me. We both became Kaios' favorite soldiers so he made us the leaders of all the kids. But we had different plans…" she smiled, the memory must have been fond despite the direness of the situation.

"We lead a rebellion against them and we destroyed the Armageddon. We lead all the kids down to Earth in shuttles. But Kaios got away…" she frowned, clutching the gold shirt in her hands.

"Dad was free to be Captain of the Enterprise without the Klingons ruling over him. He became the Captain and mom was his First Officer. But Kaios shot the Enterprise down and chained our parents. He tied me and my brother to a pole and whipped us in front of them and all the kids before they took us and marooned us on this planet leaving three guards so they knew we couldn't escape..." she ended just as Pearl finished regenerating her injuries.

Everyone was silent for a moment as they let all the information sink in.

"Wh-Where's your brother now?" Dia asked, trying to sound braver than he actually was.

"… he's dead. They burned him and gave me his corpse and everything that was left of his belongings" she said, her voice cracking under the pressure.

"I'm sorry" Diamond said, his head hung low from shame.

"It's ok. He died bravely, like his dad. He still has a chance to live in this universe but I… I'm a mistake. But I'm going to fix it" she said, determined, making the crew from the Enterprise smile.

"But… what do you mean?" Blue asked, still feeling like there was something missing.

"Oh. My brother and I have different fathers. His dad died before he was born. I'm mom's child with a different man" she said informatively.

"So… who _is_ your dad?" Gold asked, all of their gazes turning to her.

"I…" she said, fidgeting under their stares.

"I don't know. I only saw him once when we were being whipped and I never saw him when I was a child" she said, her face devoid of any emotion as everyone else nodded solemnly.

Everyone but Gold.

"Well, we still need to figure out how send word back up to the Enterprise about our coordinates so they can beam us up" Red said, changing the topic.

"I can help. Someone shot down one of the Klingon ships and it crashed somewhere nearby. I could use the parts from the Klingon ship to make a satellite communicator…" Arya suggested, feeding the fire with some wood she managed to bring in before it started raining.

"You know how?" Blue asked, raising a brow speculatively.

"Well, yeah. I tinker… Zeke said it must have been something I inherited from dad" she said, readying herself for the trip out into the rain when she realized the crew from the Enterprise had their brows raised perplexedly.

"My brother's name was Ezekiel. I call him Zeke. And just so you all know, he's buried right over there…" she smiled as they all inched away from the freshly dug mound of soil she had been sleeping on when they got there.

Gold kept his amber gaze on the girl as she prepared to leave.

"Wait, I'll go with you…" he said hurriedly, switching his Phaser from _kill_ to _stun_.

Ruby regarded him knowingly as he left, he must have known Gold was up to something.

"Tell you later" he mouthed and saluted to his Junior as he drove back into the rain, walking astride Sapphire's mysterious future daughter.

"You know…" he said confidently, breaking the silence.

He turned to see her reaction but she had none, she was blank faced the entire time as if she didn't want to betray her emotions.

"What are you talking about?" she said monotonously as Gold rolled his eyes at her.

"You know who your father is but you don't want to tell us" he insisted, but she remained silent and emotionless.

"I had a theory, but it'd be best not to tell you who I think he was" she said, unable to deny it any longer.

"But, your brother… who is his dad?" he asked as he gazed right into her one visible eye.

Something flickered in her right eye and it hit him.

He didn't know how he had come to the conclusion but it was like lightning striking, quick and doubtless, as if her eye triggered something in him that was painfully similar to kinship. But he wrote it off as hallucination – again – and decided to go with his instincts.

"Your left eye, it's not wounded. It works perfectly…" she backed away from him as he spoke, fear making her eye look wildly at her surroundings. She looked anywhere and everywhere that wasn't directly at Gold.

"So? What are you trying to say?" she asked, nervously looking around as if wanting to find the Klingon ship fast and get it over with.

"I understand now. Your shirt is a standard issue Science Blue Starfleet shirt from the future, I assume that is your brother's shirt since it's too big on you. You said one of us would die, and that your brother's dad died in our first fight with Kaios. That means that whoever it is Sapphire is attracted to now must be his father. I assume that your brother was Ruby's child?" Gold asked, his voice becoming more confident as he went over the facts.

His confidence hardened when she nodded but his face was still grim.

_That means Ruby…_ he shook his head, he won't allow for Ruby to die. That was a different universe.

_Maybe she was right about not wanting to tell us…_ Gold sighed before continuing, wanting to get all the facts so he could get a grasp of the bigger picture.

"But your dad was Captain of the Enterprise under the Klingon rule. The Command Gold shirt you were holding was his, wasn't it?" he prodded, his voice softening when he noticed that she had gone tense.

"…yes" she nodded, holding back a sob.

Gold patted her head and gave her a brotherly half-hug.

_She must be terrified. She lost her world… her family… even her brother…_ he swallowed a lump in his throat and kept talking.

"Your left eye… it's a different color isn't it? It's the color of your father's eyes" he said, in a voice so soft he thought she didn't hear him.

"Yes… But I'd prefer not to let the others know until they're ready" she said. Gold sensed the pleading undertone in her voice that said 'please, don't tell them' and he nodded in agreement.

_They wouldn't be able to take this…_ he thought to himself, steeling himself for his next question.

"What happens to the rest of us in the future?" he said, finally taking the time to search for the Klingon ship.

"Well, Red and Yellow are married" she smiled and Gold couldn't help but laugh.

"I could've told you that. Those two are obviously hooking up sometime soon…"Gold chuckled, wandering mindlessly in the rain next to a girl from the future. He thought about how strange this might have looked to everyone they left behind up in the Enterprise.

"_Soon_… like, when he gets back on board the Enterprise _soon_" Gold turned to look at her.

"You're kidding" he said, his eyes wide with amusement and surprise.

"I don't talk bullshit, Gold. I'm serious…" she grinned, comfortable as she cursed.

"Didn't your caretakers ever teach you not to curse?" Gold japed, shoving her playfully to the side.

"Are you serious? Five years living with Uncle Pearl and Aunt Victoria? My first word must have been shit or crap or something…" she retorted, hunching over as she laughed.

"Oh my God, don't tell me they're—" Gold started, running a hand through his hair.

"Getting hitched two years from now" she finished, smiling widely.

"Oh _that's_ rich! We should put up a betting pool… This information will get me some cash if things went my way" Gold said, catching himself before he slipped in the muddy terrain of Saturn V.

"That's not fair at— There it is!" she shouted, running towards the crash site of the Klingon ship. She immediately started picking up the small engine pieces and a radio that was half buried in the sticky soil.

"Hey, slow down, kid" Gold laughed as he took the radio from her and carried some of the other things she felt she needed to make a satellite communicator.

Suddenly, her head snapped up and her one eye scanned the area warily. She picked up a rock and threw it where a small bush grew.

Gold heard the soft sound of footsteps and realized they weren't alone.

He carefully walked back and—

"Look out!"

Arya grabbed Gold's Phaser and shot the Klingon that stood menacingly behind him.

Gold turned abruptly and almost dropped the radio in his hands from shock.

Arya inched closer to him, his Phaser in her tiny hands.

"He must be the pilot for this thing…" she turned to look back at the field of debris before switching his Phaser to _kill_ and shooting the Klingon in the head.

She dropped the Phaser and fell to her knees.

"I killed him…" she came to the realization and her eyes began to water.

"I… I'm a murderer" she said, staring at her hands and the Phaser that she dropped.

Gold put the radio down and knelt down next to her, wrapping his arms around the younger girl and pulling her into his chest as she tried to stop herself from crying.

"Shhh, it's ok. You did the right thing. He was a bad guy. He wanted to kill us…" he tried to convince her but she couldn't stop blaming herself.

"But I _killed_ him!" her voice cracked and Gold pulled her closer, burying his right hand into her hair and his left around her waist.

"It's ok… it's ok now. We're safe." He assured her, his voice soft and reassuring.

"Daddy…" she sobbed before her eyes drifted closed and she fell asleep.

Gold just knelt there for a while, contemplating what she just said.

"No… she just wants her father. I'm not her dad" he convinced himself – deciding to just come back for the radio and all the other stuff later – as he put the hand that was around her waist under her mid-thigh, carrying her back to the cave like she was a child…

Like she was _his_ child.

Gold shook his head and walked back to the cave with Arya sleeping in his arms.

She whimpered, but Gold just spoke softly into her ear… telling her that everything was alright.

"It's ok. You're safe…"

And with that they made their way back to the cave.

* * *

•◊• ~ Star Trek ~ •◊•

* * *

_Unknown_

_Arya…_

A sharp pain coursed through his veins as electricity crawled up his beaten limbs but all he could think of was _her_.

"Arya… Arya… Arya…" he whispered as his captor continued to torture him.

"You are a stubborn little thing, aren't you?" a voice he knew was his captor said, his footsteps approached his kneeling form but he would not show weakness.

He growled at the source of the voice and spat on his captor's feet.

"Now, now, my pet. That's not the way to treat your king. Just give yourself to me, give up. You will be happy…" his captor tried to convince him but he had bigger things to think about.

_I have to tell her…_ he thought, his mother's final words rang clear in his mind.

He won't forget. He can't.

"Arya…" he muttered a little louder just to piss his abductor off. But his captor just smiled and pressed two fingers against his face; one below his left eye and one above it.

"Don't worry, my pet. You will learn loyalty…" his abductor laughed.

But he ignored the searing pain in his forehead and continued to whisper her name.

"Arya…" he smiled as he fought the darkness that crept into his mind and threatened to take over.

"After all… you were always my favorite soldier" his captor said as the darkness clouded his eyes and he found he could no longer speak.

But deep in an untouchable corner in his mind he whispered her name like she was his only salvation.

_Arya…_

He struggled for as long as he could against the darkness before falling into it and never surfacing again.

* * *

•◊• ~ Star Trek ~ •◊•

* * *

_Red_

He drummed his fingers against the cold cavern walls and yawned.

Gold and Arya left, the Enterprise hasn't tried to comm. them yet, and everyone was bored.

Just as Red was about to speak their comm. units picked up a message from the Enterprise and they all sat and listened.

"_Oak to Landing Team. Hey guys, it's me… Green._"

Red watched his team from the corner of his eye and saw Blue blink before standing a little straighter. Crystal was listening intently and exchanging looks with Sapphire. But everyone else seemed to be surprised Green was calling them.

And somewhere out there he knew Gold was listening too.

"_I know you might not hear me but it's worth a shot, right? If not then I'm just embarrassing myself but I figured you'd want to know just what the fuck is happening up here, especially you Red_"

Ruby and Dia seemed taken aback by Green's swearing but he and Blue laughed. Crystal and Sapphire smiled a little, and Ruby remained blank-faced yet strangely observant.

He saw Gold entering the cave again carrying Arya in his arms like a child, his clothes were drenched so he sat by the fire and laid her down on top of a rock with a flat surface so the soil didn't stick to her clothes.

Ruby gave him questioning looks but Gold shrugged him off and mouthed 'later', pointing to his comm. piece as Green began to speak again.

_"Anyway, I'm not saying anything else to Ruby, Sapphire, Gold, and Crystal since their significant others are with them, lucky bastards."_

"Hey!" Ruby, Sapphire, and Crystal yelled in unison causing Blue, Pearl, and – surprisingly – Gold to glare at them and motion for them to be quiet since Arya was sleeping.

"Who are you and what have you done to Gold?" Ruby asked, surprised Gold would scold them like that.

"Leave alone, Ruby. She needs to sleep…" Gold said firmly, gaining Crystal's attention. She stared at him quizzically and – if Red wasn't mistaken – with a twinge of jealousy.

Red could only laugh at his Juniors' antics.

"_Nor am I saying anything to you, Blue, since I have no fucking clue who your significant other is and I don't give a damn. I'm positive you want it to stay that way, you know I'm right. Don't even try that with me, pesky woman"_

Blue tried to retaliate but found she had no reply and pouted, crossing her arms. Everyone in the cave gave her knowing looks when her cheeks suddenly became red.

"Shut up" she glared, but they all just laughed which led to Blue, Pearl, and Gold scolding them for being noisy… again.

_"By the way Dia, Platinum is in the sick bay."_

The atmosphere grew grim again as everyone became quiet. Red looked at Dia sitting in a corner, his raven colored hair shading his eyes so Red couldn't see what it was Dia was feeling.

_"The machines fell on her during the Klingon raid. Victoria thinks she has broken or fractured her left leg but she and Emerald have taken care of her. She's sleeping soundly on a Bio Bed in the Med Bay. And she really misses you, but she's confident that you will come back. Please don't disappoint her"_

Diamond raised his head and nodded as if Green was actually there.

_"Oh, and hey Pearl. I kept my promise"_

All heads turned to the smiling doctor who was absentmindedly fixing his med kit.

"_She hasn't been doing well but she's trying. You know who I'm talking about. I swear, if you're trying to be oblivious about your attraction to Victoria you're worse than Red."_

Red sat up as everyone started laughing quietly, giving Pearl enough time to calm the erratic beating of his heart.

"Hey! I resent that!" he muttered, cursing Green and his match making ways.

_Blue is rubbing off on you, Green… _Red grinned at the thought.

"_Knowing her, you should expect another message like this soon. She's gained too many of my habits and too much of your stubbornness and recklessness, Pearl, if she did – in fact – get that from you. I wouldn't be surprised if she was always that stubborn."_

Blue and Pearl rolled their eyes.

"You're off topic, Green. We're talking about Pearl's attraction to Victoria" Blue grinned as Pearl's heart started beating irregularly… again. He scrambled to catch his breath while he glared at Blue.

"_She has great aim, perfect for hunting down Klingons."_

"Pfft, get to the point, Green. We all know she shot down the bird of prey with Yellow" Crystal interrupted, crossing her arms.

"Are you jealous, Crys?" Gold smirked, wiggling his eyebrow at Crystal.

"No way…" Crystal huffed, turning her head away from Gold as a smile crept across her usually serious face.

"_And you'll be happy to know she's been doing your paperwork for you and taking charge with Emerald at the Sick Bay. But—"_

Everyone seemed to listen closer, expecting Green to keep talking.

_Something's wrong… _Red realized, exchanging looks with Blue who had come to the same conclusion.

"—_she needs you back, Pearl… Her wound, no one knows how to heal it. It's sparking…"_

Red frowned, hearing the undertone of helplessness in his voice as he tried to remain stoic.

_"We'll do what we can"_

Pearl's expression turned grim as he shut his med kit and retreated to a corner to think. Red and the others watched him go as they waited for Green's next words.

_"Red."_

And just like that his attention was focused on his comm. piece and Green's voice.

"_Yellow won't stop saying your name, you know?"_

It was his turn to blush and shift uncomfortably while everyone gave him knowing looks. But he glared at them and willed for Green to keep speaking.

Everyone was shocked he'd be so harsh with his glare but got the message.

They all knew how worried he actually was for Yellow.

"_She says it silently, like a prayer. It gives her confidence. She took down a Klingon bird of prey and she has been taking care of the Berlitz sisters. You should be really proud. She's only cried once too—"_

Red sighed contentedly and leaned back, happy to know Yellow was doing better than he expected.

"—_but it'd be better if you were here to comfort her because I don't know how to do that, Red"_ Green added.

Red winced at the tone Green was using and frowned.

He didn't like where this was going.

_"I think the only reason she has been holding on for so long is the thought of you. That's why she says your name over and over. And yes, I'm sure she doesn't mean the color when she says that. I wish you would get over your obliviousness and go to her once you get back up here because she has been waiting this long and you can't keep doing this to her. You can't keep making her wait for you Red or you'll lose her. And I don't want you to lose her, man…"_

Red looked down, lost in thought.

_I got it, man. I'll tell her once I get back. I swear…_ he thought, determined

_"We… We'll make sure you get back up here soon. I promise. And I hope that you all are ok down there… I really do."_

"Hang in there, Green" Red found himself saying, having a little more respect for him.

"We'll be back before you know it, Green" Blue added, winking at no one in particular.

They laughed, just enjoying each other's company while Arya slept on.

And Red smiled at his crew… his family.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face and thoughts of Yellow waiting for him on the Enterprise.

_"Oak out"_

* * *

→ To be Continued… ←

* * *

Random: Thank God! I finished, I was running out of inspiration. (-.-)

I gotta say, though. Gold's scene with Arya was adorable :3

Sapphire: Gross! Gold you pedophile! That's my daughter! :C

Random: Or _is_ she? O.O

Victoria: Would you cut it out… we're still in the middle of trying to figure out who her father is.

Random: Geeheeheehee… good luck with that *evil grin*

Has anyone here watching the Avengers Movie Bloopers?

Jeremy Renner (Hawkeye) said he felt like he was talking to Captain Kirk (Star Trek) whenever he called Captain America 'Captain'. He actually said "is this Star Trek?" XD

And when they were filming the scene where Tony "brings the party" (a.k.a. the giant alien whale) the guy who plays Bruce Banner (*fangirl squeal*) jokingly screams "Dudes, you're on your own!" before fleeing the scene… it was hilarious! XDDDDD

Hahaha! Ok… ok…. I'm done. :)

Until next time~! C:

.

.

.

Keep it RaNdOm! ;)


	11. X: Home

Random: Look who's back~! :)

Victoria: Just get on with it…

Random: Ouch! Harsh much?

Victoria: Yeah.

Random: Pfft, what's got you so— *snatches Victoria's IPad from her*

Holy Shit! *Jaw drops*

Victoria: *Grabs her IPad from Random and smirks*

Random: Where did you get that picture? Is that for real? *censored*!

Victoria: Well…

Random: *smirks* you're a McKirk fan, aren't you? I KNEW IT!

Victoria: Oh shut up.

Random: *Grins* If you wanna know what the picture on Victoria's IPad was go to this link: (vivid – moment . dream width . org). But beware, it may or may not scar you for life.

You have been warned.

I don't own Star Trek or Pokémon.

.

.

.

* * *

[•◊•||Chapter 10: Home||•◊•]

* * *

_Green_

"Are you sure there is no way for us to beam them back up?" Green asked, the Transporter room bustling with Engineers trying to find a way to find the landing team left stranded on Saturn V.

"I'm sorry, Green. We don't know their coordinates, no heat signatures, we don't even know if they—" Emerald began, but was interrupted by their sleep-deprived acting captain.

"They're alive" Green snapped at the young blonde, knowing what he was going to say.

"We don't know that, Green. We have to at least be prepared to have lost—" Emerald tried reasoning with him but Green absolutely refused to believe him.

"There were no Klingons on the planet, they're alive" Green insisted, slamming his enclosed fist onto the table.

Everyone stopped and stared at Green, his eyes wild and wide with fury.

"What are you staring at?" He growled, glaring at them.

Everyone ignored him and returned to whatever it was they were doing.

"Calm down, Green. They're fine. You – on the other hand – need to sleep" Yellow said, hovering by Green's side to calm him down.

"… It's raining down there, you know? Blue doesn't like rain. And Red doesn't like it when he doesn't know what's going on in the ship" Green said, his posture going slack as he collapsed into a nearby chair.

"Don't worry about it, Victoria is awake. I'm pretty sure she'll want to talk to them anyway…" Yellow reassured him, smiling lightly.

Green chuckled and ran a hand through his mussed up hair.

"Yeah, she's learned a lot from me like that" he mused, snatching a glass of water from a nearby table and downing it quickly.

Yellow took a step back and nodded.

"I'll go check on Victoria" Yellow informed before running out of the Transporter room.

Green looked at the control panel, his comm. piece ready to receive coordinates from their missing landing team.

"I know you're there, Red. And if you are I know you'll find a way" he laughed quietly as the engineers slowly left the room, finding the situation hopeless.

He turned and saw that Emerald didn't leave yet, and Amethyst was still standing next to him supportively.

He smiled and went back to his own search, his comm. piece still dead silent.

"It's time for you to come home…"

* * *

•◊• ~ Star Trek ~ •◊•

* * *

_Pearl_

"I'm almost done, I just need that satellite…"

_That's it. We're so close to home. Just one satellite and we'll be back on the Enterprise. With Arya too, of course… _Pearl smiled, turning to look at the girl.

"Arya! The electricity!" he screamed, seeing sparks crawling across Arya's pale skin.

She looked up at him from where she was tweaking the radio Gold brought back for her.

"Oh, that? That's nothing. I don't feel it at all" she said, brushing the blue sparks of electricity off her shoulder.

"W-what?" Diamond's jaw dropped, bits of chewed cookie falling out of his mouth.

"Dia, close your mouth!" Crystal winced in disgust, earning a sheepish apology from Dia.

"Uhh… remember what I said about them _enhancing _us? Well, I have the power to use the nervous activity in my body to create electricity. By nervous I mean the activity in the nervous system not nervous as in anxious…" she explained.

"How is that possible?" Crystal asked, looking like she was taking note of everything Arya was going to say.

_Is she nuts? It sounds like she wants to replicate the formula they used on her…_ Pearl thought, his eyebrow rising questioningly.

"Oh, a combination of different Chemical Formulas. I can't tell since I was asleep for most of it. Why?" Arya said, sticking her head back into the large box-shaped radio to connect a pair of open wires.

"Just curious I guess" Crystal shrugged.

Arya surfaced with a battery in her right hand and an inquisitive look on her face as she regarded Crystal.

"What's your name?" she asked, surprising the crew from the Enterprise thoroughly.

"My name is Crystal" she answered, blinking confusedly.

"Hmm… I've never heard of you. In fact, I've never met you" Arya said, looking rather surprised herself at the revelation.

"Wait… so you never met Crystal in the future?" Gold interrupted, a frantic look on his face.

"No. I-I've never met any Aunt Crystal. But I've heard mom talking about her before. Something about not giving her child to the—" Arya froze, her hand sparked with electricity as it charged the battery in her open palm.

"Oh my God…" Arya said, her eyes widening.

Before anyone could ask for answers another transmission from the Enterprise caught the crew's attention.

"_Berlitz to Away Team. Hey guys, it's Tori"_ Victoria greeted, her disposition more cheerful than they expected.

Red scoffed at how similar her greeting was to Green's while the edges of Blue's mouth tilted downwards in disappointment.

"_I just wanted to see how you guys were. You're still not answering and Green has been going a little nuts especially when Emerald said you guys could be dead"_ Victoria laughed lightly but her laugh turned into a sob as she leaned onto someone.

"_It's ok, Tori… Keep going"_ Yellow reassured her Junior, encouraging her to keep talking.

"_Sorry. I guess I've been going a little insane too. One of the patients died yesterday and Emerald and I didn't know what to do. The other doctors said you knew how to save him, Pearl, but you weren't there and he died. I said I was sorry and he smiled at me and forgave me. Then he was just… gone." _Victoria was silent for a moment and Pearl took his ear piece out so Arya could hear the transmission too. Arya frowned and put down the battery so she could listen to what Victoria had to say.

"_I… I'm being awfully ridiculous, huh? I mean, I can't even pull myself together and it's only been… two days since we lost contact. Wow, two days? It… It feels so long, you know?"_ Victoria said, sighing.

Everyone nodded in agreement – except Ruby and Sapphire who had gone out to get that satellite that Arya needed.

"_I… the ship is doing great, Captain. The only casualties are the two dents on the ship's outer covering. We've only lost that one patient, everyone else is recovering. Acting Captain Green is waiting in the Transporter Room for coordinates he's convinced you will send him soon. He's convinced you'll find a way despite the signal distortion and while that's possible I still wonder if any of you have the capability to send those coordinates via a radio and a… let's see, a satellite? That's a possibility. You could send it directly to the satellite up here."_ Victoria tapped her fingers on the table thoughtfully.

"So even now you're still a smart-ass, Aunt Tori. I thought so…" Arya shook her head, her voice sounded mildly nostalgic.

"Uh-huh… she's way too smart for her own good" Pearl nodded in agreement, gaining the attention of the away team.

"What?" he asked, raising a brow as his crew-mates rolled their eyes and went back to listening to Victoria.

"_I wonder what it must be like, stuck down there, in the middle of the huge storm I hear is brewing down there"_ Victoria said, informatively.

Arya's head snapped up as she craned her head to get a look at the mouth of the cave.

"Well, what do you know? It _is_ raining. I hope Ruby and Sapphire get back ok" she frowned worriedly, pulling her sleek black scythe free from its hiding place.

"How is it you have a scythe when you were marooned here by the Klingons?" Gold asked.

"I snuck it into the ship" she shrugged, smirking while stroking the flat end of the scythe's blade menacingly.

Crystal eyed the scythe warily, a shiver running down her spine as she backed away and ended up bumping into Gold who sat there grinning at how intimidated she was.

Crystal frowned and crossed her arms but it looked more amusing than frightening so Gold ended up laughing.

"_But knowing Senior Blue you won't be particularly bored since her match-making habits often end up gleaning hair-brained schemes to get people to hook up. I expect she's targeting either Ruby and Sapphire or Gold and Crystal since everyone else's significant others are up here in the ship. Who knows, maybe she's found someone to pair Pearl up with…"_ Victoria laughed, genuinely this time, along with Yellow who high-fived her younger crew-mate.

"That's not a bad idea…" Blue grinned knowingly, directing her gaze to where Gold and Crystal sat side by side.

"…but do you seriously think Pearl wants to be paired with anyone other than you?" Blue japed, earning a glare from the doctor and laughs from everyone else.

"We're back" Sapphire said, all eyes turning to the mildly soaked duo carrying the satellite about the side of cardboard box and dropping it beside Arya.

"Turn your comms on, Aunt Tori is talking" she informed them and nodded gratefully at the two who turned their comms on and sat down.

"_I gotta admit I've been a little unwell for the past two days, it's… unsettling. I feel like I've come down with something but I don't want it to go away. I-I can't eat or sleep. I'd ask Blue or Crystal but you're not here. And as embarrassing as it is to say to all of your faces I really miss you, I mean I miss all of you but one of you guys more so than everyone else…"_ Victoria said in a hushed voice that told them she was really nervous about saying it.

All eyes – except Arya who had gone back to work with the radio – turned to Pearl who fidgeted under their gazes.

"What?" he asked, clueless.

The rest of the crew face-palmed and concluded that trying to convince Pearl that he was _that one person Tori missed more than the others_ was useless.

"_In English; I really __**really**__ miss you, Pearl. Yes, you. If you thought I meant Red or Diamond you're extremely disturbed" _Victoria laughed again, making Pearl blush.

"Shut up, Tori" he muttered, amusing his crew-mates.

"_Ten bucks says you just told me to shut up" _Victoria was silent for a moment, as if imagining what they would say if they were with her.

"_You did, didn't you? Oh God. You're so predictable" _Victoria was in near hysterics as a loud thumping sound informed them that she'd fallen off her chair laughing.

The shade of red that adorned Pearl's face deepened as everyone else started giving him knowing looks.

"No comment" Pearl said, handing his comm. piece to Arya and lying down on the damp cave floor.

Arya looked at the comm. piece in her hand then at Pearl before connecting the ear piece to the radio and putting it on speaker so Pearl could still hear what Victoria was saying.

"Now… trace the signal and link the radio to the satellite..." Arya muttered, biting her lower lip.

"Can't get lost in the storm… have to make a clear path so the transmission will reach…" she continued to whisper to herself but Pearl shrugged it off and relaxed while Victoria composed herself.

"_I like you, Pearl…"_ Victoria confessed.

Pearl's eyes widened as he sat bolt upright like he was struck by lightning.

"_I mean, I like you like Sapphire likes Ruby"_ she admitted, laughing a little.

Pearl idly noted how Sapphire protested loudly and waited to see if she had anything else to add.

"_And I think I love you…"_ Victoria said confidently causing Pearl's breath to catch in his throat. He had to swallow the lump in his throat first before speaking with as much confidence as Tori had.

"_I love you too, Tori"_

Everyone was silent.

"_Pearl?" _Victoria said, choking on a sob.

Pearl turned to look at his crew-mates to see if any of them wanted to talk but Red was wide eyed, Blue was confused, Crystal was in denial, Diamond looked frozen, Ruby looked like he expected Pearl to answer, Sapphire was frozen, and Gold was busy grinning at Pearl.

Pearl looked at Arya, his final hope to avoid the awkward situation, but she mouthed that she was 'supposed to be a secret for now' before winking.

"Tori?" he answered, sheepishly, groaning inwardly.

"I…" Victoria began but their reunion was cut short by Green's strict interruption.

"Pearl? Is Red with you?" Green asked, his fingers tapping on the keys of the computer he was using in the Transporter room. They could head Emerald calling for medics in case anyone was hurt.

Red stood up and approached the radio so Green could hear him.

"We're all ok, we're in a cave five miles north of the hot springs we reported about four days ago. None of us are injured and everyone is here" Red reported as Green adjusted the Transporter to beam them out of the planet.

"How many to beam up?" Emerald asked, readying the Transporter.

Red looked at everyone then at Arya before coming to a decision.

"Nine" he said, adding Arya to the head count.

"Nine? Red… what—" Green tried to ask but it was too late, Emerald already hit the switch.

"Energizing" Emerald said as a bright white light shrouded the away team and Arya, transporting them onto the ship.

* * *

•◊• ~ Star Trek ~ •◊•

* * *

_Green_

_Nine…_

Not even the arrival of his missing Captain and crew could distract him from the fact that they brought a _ninth_ person with them.

"Green! Long time no see…" Red greeted, clapping him on the back.

_He's trying to make me forget about the ninth person they brought on board…_ Green thought, gritting his teeth.

"Who—" he tried to sound menacing and ask Red who the stowaway was but his Captain gave him a sharp look and cut off whatever it was Green was going to say.

"I'll explain later. But for now, I am your Captain so when I say don't ask... **Don't. Ask.**" Red said firmly, his gaze not wavering.

Green broke their stare first and sighed.

_I trust him. I mean… he's RED. There must be a reason he brought this stranger on board…_Green thought, reminding himself that Red had good judgment.

"Ok. So, who is this ninth person you've brought?" he asked, turning his gaze to the only unfamiliar face there.

Green immediately regretted his suspicion when he saw her.

The girl was fourteen in appearance, pale, and really thin. Her clothes were standard issue Starfleet uniforms which meant she served on a Starship once or that her parents did. True, she was holding onto a dangerous looking scythe but she looked like she could barely hold it up let alone swing it.

And then there was the threadbare Starfleet Command Gold shirt…

"Hi, my name is Arya" she stepped closer to Green – making sure the scythe was far away from him since he seemed wary about it – and held out her free hand.

Green's steely gaze focused on her eye patch and at the whip marks Pearl wasn't able to heal before shaking her hand.

"I'm Green" he said, a kind of worry replacing his earlier suspicion.

"I know" she smiled, despite the fact that there were signs of abuse all over her small form.

Green looked up to see that Dia, Ruby, Sapphire, Gold, and Crystal had filed out of the room leaving only Red, Blue, and Pearl who was once again checking his med kit.

Blue opted to stand by Green as he regarded Arya – who moved away to talk to Amethyst and Emerald – and looked questionably at Red.

"It's a long story, Green. We'll tell you as soon as possible though" Blue said in that overly cheerful way she does just about everything.

_She knows too? Am I the only one who doesn't know what's going on here? _Green groaned.

"Just… don't be harsh on her. We know you're suspicious but for God's sake she's _fourteen_, Green! I know you saw the whip marks. She was whipped in front of her own parents!" Red said, determined to make sure Arya wasn't treated with hostility.

_Whipped in front of her parents? How did she end up on Saturn V.? And how long has she been there? _Hundreds of questions plagued Green's mind as he tried to sort through the possible origins of the beaten fourteen-year-old but before he could ask any of them Victoria burst into the Transporter Room, not really surprising Green.

"Pearl!" she yelled, throwing her arms around the doctor's waist and burying her head into his chest much like what she did right before he left.

"Stupid! I was worried sick! You ass! I like you too much to hit you any harder but you'd better not worry me like that again or I'll kill you, you hear me? You scared me you big jerk!" she cried and pounded on his chest with her enclosed fists exasperatedly, but Green and everyone else knew they were tears of joy.

"I'm sorry" Pearl said, laughing amiably while he looked down at the girl in his arms affectionately. His left arm was wrapped around her, tracing lazy circles on her back while his right hand settled on the back of her head. He pulled her in closer – if it was possible for them to get any closer than they already were – and just basked in the scent of her, of her very presence.

"I…" Victoria tried speaking but she found no words to explain just how relieved she was so she just withdrew and aimed a kiss at Pearl's cheek.

The doctor, being the ever surprising ass he was, tilted his head so that the kiss that was previously aimed at his face ended up hitting his lips. And before they knew it they were in the middle of a _very_ entertaining make-out session.

At first, Victoria seemed surprised but as the fact that she was _kissing_ Pearl sunk into her subconscious her eyes drifted closed and smiled against the good doctor's lips.

"Yeah, it's all lips. No tongue." Amethyst confirmed silently and Emerald muttered something that sounded like 'fucking psychic' before giving the grinning Arya a ten dollar bill.

"But you gotta admit, it's pretty hot for no tongues" Blue nodded approvingly as Red handed her a twenty dollar bill.

The couple seemed content as they pulled away from each other, flushed and out of breath. They both just stood there grinning like idiots, ignoring the fact that the people currently in the room were betting on their relationship.

"So… does this mean we're—" Pearl said, trying to sate the erratic beating of his heart and get more air at the same time. The term 'boyfriend/girlfriend' felt too mushy to him and he knew Victoria never liked anything cheesy.

"Yeah, if you want to put it that way" she blushed, looking down in embarrassment. But Pearl quickly remedied that by simply raising her head and leaning his forehead against hers.

"How's your arm?" he grinned at the annoyed expression on her face and pouted when she pulled away from him completely, stomping away with her arms crossed.

"I'm fine! You are **not **using a hypo on me! I refuse to be hypo'd!" she insisted, walking away.

"But Tori — darlin' – you need it" he said, letting his southern accent show just to annoy her but instead she turned around and planted one on him. She tilted her head and ran her tongue along his bottom lip making the doctor shiver. Then, she slowly… but surely… snatched the Hypospray right out of his hand.

"Hah!" she shouted, pulling away and making a run for it.

"Honey, be careful! You might bump into someone!" Pearl sighed and chuckled, running a hand through his hair before leaving with a two-fingered salute.

"Tori, you know I have more of those in the med bay" they heard him shout as he walked down the hall.

"But you're going to chase me anyway. You're predictable like that, _doctor…_" Victoria answered.

Everyone left behind in the Transporter room just listened until Pearl and Victoria's voices could no longer be heard.

"That was certainly entertaining" Blue winked –effectively breaking the silence— high-fiving Arya. The two grinned as they stuffed their well-earned cash in their pockets, indulging themselves in a contented nod.

"What did you two bet on?" Green asked, genuinely curious.

"I bet that they'd kiss, no tongues" Arya said, motioning to Emerald who replied with a half-hearted 'I said there'd be tongues'.

"And I bet that he and Tori would hook up once we got back up here" Blue laughed before skipping out the door.

"Come Arya, you can hang out with me and the girls. We'll have a sleepover!" Blue said invitingly, grabbing Arya's hand and pulling her with her.

"Yes ma'am. Bye Emerald, Amethyst. Bye Red. Oh, and you too Green!" she laughed, letting herself get dragged out and in the direction of the Cafeteria.

Green let out a laugh that surprised both him and anyone else who heard him.

"What?" He looked at Red, Emerald, and Amethyst when he stopped laughing and asked.

"Nothing" Red said –grinning at him— leading him to the bridge and away from the Transporter Room.

"So… you finally realize you had feelings for Blue?" Red prodded on their way to the bridge, earning Green a couple of knowing stares from a couple of passing cadets. Green was pretty sure if he had been drinking something when he heard that it would be all over his uniform (seeing as he never seemed to spit like people did where it just comes out in a straight line). He gave Red an incredulous look that obviously meant he still hadn't let it sink in.

"I see. It's there, but you still haven't sorted it out. It's fine" Red snickered, finally knowing something Green didn't

"And… if I _did_ have _**'feelings'**_—" he raised his hands, air quoting at the word **feelings**. "—for Blue. How do you know I'm not doing anything about it because she could have _**feelings**_ for someone else?" he asked, trying to sound as unaffected as possible. But Red didn't buy it. He actually _knew_ Green, **thank you very much**.

"Because you just told me" Green gave him an annoyed look, but Red just shrugged it off and pressed on.

"She has no **feelings** for other people, Green. You're the only one who doesn't know, it's a little funny how dumb you can be when it comes to these things" he laughed as Green gave him what he knew was a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Green asked, feeling a little stupid knowing Red knew more about something than he did and that Red needed to teach him.

"I mean, you know Ruby and Sapphire?" Green nodded.

"They like each other, right?" Green gave him an 'I'm not stupid' look but answered anyway.

"Yes" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You know Gold and Crystal?" Green nodded again, gesturing for Red to get to the point soon.

"They like each other too, right?" Green resisted the urge to roll his eyes or let his head fall back as he groaned impatiently.

"God, yes" he said, exasperated. He wished Red would just _get to the damn point_.

"That's how we see you and Blue" Red said, causing Green to freeze and watch surprised as his Captain entered the bridge with Yellow greeting him as he returned to the Captain's seat where he belonged.

Green considered going to the cafeteria to see Blue but thought better of it and just entered the bridge.

"Get it together, Green. You have a job to do" he reasoned with himself, arguing that it was illogical to brood over this when he had worlds to save.

But no matter what he did he couldn't get the thought of Blue out of his head.

* * *

→ To be Continued… ←

* * *

Random: Ugggghhhh… I need to put in some more Frantic Shipping. But now that I've got Special (almost), OldRival (almost), and Gutsy Shipping (finally) out of the way I can focus on Frantic and Manga Quest.

Victoria: Well, with Arya joining the mix you can totally amp up the Frantic and the Manga Quest.

Random: But that also means the climax is nearing. I had hoped to have more time or more chapters (-_-) I'm gunna be sad when this ends. I swear… I will cry. This is the best fanfic I have ever written.

Victoria: I agree with you there, all your other stories are trash.

Arya: I concur, I think it's because she's been reading Game of Thrones so the writing is rubbing off on her.

Victoria: She has a point.

Random: Don't start with me. These next chapters will center on normal life on a Starship before we go back to the theatrics so I gotta chill and watch a couple of chick flicks for inspiration, Or maybe I'll read "Switch" on "Archive of our own" again. I swear it's the best McKirk fanfic ever.

Anyway. I don't own Game of Thrones and thank you for the Reviews, **Mi-Chan**!

I'd also like to thank **CrimsonSnowScarletFate** for Favoriting the story and adding this to your Community. I really appreciate it. C:

Damn, I'm really feeling the love now *cries a little*

A don't have a Beta-Reader (Dammit I **am** a Beta-Reader :D) so if I made any mistakes (which I certainly hope not!) please tell me. Ok? C:

Read and Review! :D

.

.

.

Keep it RaNdOm! ;)


	12. XI: The First Date

Random: I'll be back at school soon so I'll need to set some kind of schedule if I don't finish this story by then…

Victoria: I'm tired just thinking about that (-_-)

Random: I feel your pain. (-.-)

Sapphire: Would ya' two jus' stop bein' pessimistic and get on with it?

Random: Chill girl. You're just excited because this Chapter will be… _interesting_, to say the least. *grins*

Sapphire: Whatever ya' say.

Random: Hihihi, I have big plans for this chapter. It will be a very Frantic Shipping Chapter because I feel like I've been putting it off long enough.

I don't own Pokémon or Star Trek. I only own the plot, Victoria, Amethyst, Violet, and Arya.

.

.

.

* * *

[•◊•||Chapter 11: The First Date||•◊•]

* * *

_Ruby_

After much debate the group decided to go to the Cafeteria… again.

"It's only to prove to Gold that they serve Ice Cream in there" Sapphire insisted, her bet with Gold showing the more determined and fiery side of her. Even when she was glaring at Gold in that _I am so going to kill you_ way she glares at people who annoy her Ruby couldn't help but smile and stare at her.

"Sapphire got your tongue, Ruby?" Crystal said, surprising him by appearing next to him while Gold and Sapphire continued to argue.

"You could say that" Ruby's smile widened, the feeling of freedom letting him out of his restraints. He decided on Saturn V. that he wouldn't hide his feelings for Sapphire anymore even though he wasn't really sure if he loved her yet. It was clear to him that his feelings for her never left even when they were separated, the only problem was figuring out if she felt the same way…

And since Victoria verified that Sapphire _did_ have feelings for him he didn't feel the need to hide his attraction anymore. In fact, Emerald called their exchanges now as '_flirting_' so Ruby felt that their relationship was becoming more and more serious as the days passed.

He was still a little insecure about it and she wasn't exactly open about her feelings so he kept it on the down low.

"So, are you going to ask her today?" Crystal asked, being one of the few who knew about Ruby's plans to ask Sapphire out on a date.

"Yeah, but I'm going to make it so that it doesn't sound dorky so I have to wait for the right moment" Ruby said quietly so Sapphire wouldn't hear.

"Ahhh, gotcha" Crystal winked, grabbing Gold's arm and pulling him away from Sapphire much to Gold's joy. Gold gave Ruby the '_Dude are you seeing this? Am I dreaming? WTF?_' look as Crystal dragged him ahead so Ruby and Sapphire could walk side by side.

Ruby raised a brow and took this as an opportunity. He cleared his throat to break the awkward silence and steeled himself so he wouldn't chicken out and end up saying something stupid.

"So, you like me?" he smirked a little when Sapphire rolled her eyes and groaned in discomfort.

"I admit I have a crush on ya' but that's it" she admitted, blushing profusely as she said so.

"Whatever you say" Ruby said, letting his voice sound a little cocky just to rile her.

"I swear! That's it!" she insisted, but she didn't seem completely convinced. Ruby knew this was as far as he could possibly go so he breathed and got to the point.

"So you wouldn't hate it if I asked you to come with me to the rec. area on the seventh floor to watch a movie?" he asked, doing his best to sound completely at ease while saying it.

"Are ya' askin' me out on a date?" Sapphire grinned at him, the appearance her sharp canines making her grin look even more attractive

"You could call it that" Ruby said, containing his anxiety within the walls of his head and biting his lower lip when Sapphire stopped to think about it.

"I wouldn't hate it. Meet you there at six, later" Sapphire said, walking down a different hallway.

"Wait, don't you have a bet to win with Gold?" he asked, but she just smiled at him.

"Doesn't matter to me anymore" she said, looking more like that sweet girl he met in Survival Camp once upon a time.

Ruby stared as her lithe form walked away before entering the Cafeteria where Gold and Crystal were waiting for him, Gold nursing a half-melted cup of Vanilla Ice Cream.

"What took you so long, Rubes? Where's Sapphire? Does that have something to do with that stupid grin on your face?" Gold grinned as he bombarded Ruby with all sorts of questions. He knew Ruby was going to ask Sapphire out too.

"She went to her room, I think. Can't blame her though, she has a date to prepare for" he gave Gold his version of a shit-eating grin and basked in the glory of the surprised look on his face.

"Congratulations. I have to help her get ready." Crystal got up, sounding really happy. She managed to gain the attention of Arya and Blue in the next table and Victoria who came in with Pearl still chasing her.

"Help who get ready for what?" Victoria asked, injecting herself with the Hypospray and tossing it to Pearl just as Red and Yellow came in for their break.

"I'm going to help Sapphire get ready for her date at six" Crystal announced to the female population of the bridge crew, her face lighting up in excitement despite the fact that she tried to keep a serious face.

"Oh! I'm coming with you!" Victoria said as she joined her senior after giving Pearl a quick peck on the cheek and a wave goodbye.

"I want to come too" Yellow smiled cheekily, walking over to where Victoria and Crystal were planning Sapphire's clothes while leaving the Cafeteria.

"Wait for us! Let's go Arya" Blue smiled at the girl, obviously trying to be a good Aunt and make the girl feel better. But she just nodded and followed the girls silently as they left in search of Sapphire.

Red, Pearl, Gold, and Ruby looked at each other and laughed as Red and Pearl took a seat next opposite other two.

"Girls…" Pearl shook his head, a small smile gracing his face as he stuffed the Hypospray into his med kit.

"Amen, brother" Gold agreed, raising his cup of melted Ice-Cream in a mock toast.

"Did you ask her out, Ruby?" Red asked, grinning behind a thermos of coffee he brought with him.

"Yes… I did" Ruby confirmed, not even hiding the smile on his face.

"So what movie are you watching?" Pearl prodded, regarding Ruby with a curious expression. An action that was returned by Ruby who was curious as to why Pearl knew he was taking her out to watch a movie.

"What? Tori and I overheard when we passed by behind you. We just heard that you asked her out to watch a movie, we didn't know if she accepted. I couldn't really linger to listen because by then Tori pulled me into a corner and… stuff happened and she started running again" Pearl said, causing the boys to notice the way his hair was mussed (probably by Tori's hands running through his hair).

"Nice hairdo, doc" Ruby smirked, pointing at the blonde mess on top of his head.

"This isn't about me, it's about where you're taking Sapphire" Pearl glared, his hands desperately working to fix his hair.

"I think we'll watch Avengers" Ruby decided. The boys looked at him like he was crazy before opening their mouths to speak.

"Are you sure? I mean… won't Sapphire want to watch—" Red stopped before he could finish the sentence as if he just realized something and thought better of it.

"Right, Avengers it is" Pearl nodded, coming to the same conclusion.

"Exactly, Sapphire doesn't exactly like chick flicks" Gold agreed, tossing the empty Ice Cream cup into a nearby trash can.

"And Pearl, could you help me pick something to wear?" Ruby asked, surprising everyone. If anything, Ruby prided himself in his fashion sense. But then again his fashion sense _was_ a little gay, in a sense, and too formal for a date at the movies.

"Sure, Ruby" the doctor smiled, standing up to leave.

"Are we going _now_?" Ruby asked, confused.

"Well, you're date is at six and it's already five and knowing you picking out clothes will take a while" Pearl said, thinking about the compromise they would have to make to get Ruby to wear something more casual and less _fashionable_ (*cough* **gay** *cough*).

"Ok… that makes sense" Ruby said, standing up and leaving with Pearl.

"Hey! Aren't you going to ask _me_ for help, too?" Gold called out, causing Ruby to look at him from over his shoulder.

"Uhh, not really" Ruby grinned at the mock-hurt expression on Gold's face.

"Why – the fuck – not?" Gold asked, glaring as he cursed.

"Because, Gold, this isn't one of your one-night stands. I'm serious about this. I want to dress right" Ruby said to the gaping Gold as he and Pearl left the Cafeteria to the Gold's fading shout of…

"Hey! I can be serious too, asshole!"

But he didn't see Gold pout… no, he didn't.

"Thanks, man" He laughed and clapped Pearl on the back thankfully.

"No problem" Pearl smiled.

* * *

•◊• ~ Star Trek ~ •◊•

* * *

_Victoria_

It was a flurry of borrowed dresses and purses in Sapphire's room, but the girl obviously didn't want to overdress for her date.

"It's just the movies! It's not like we're going to a ball or something" Sapphire said, rolling her eyes as she watched them fuss over her from the edge of her bed.

It was like every other bunk in the ship. It had two beds, two closets, a lamp, a bathroom, and a mirror. It was all white and black, nothing special. Except since Crystal is Sapphire's roommate there were articles of experiments and chemical mixtures strewn around here and there.

Victoria –being what seemed like the only one there who thought Sapphire didn't need to wear a dress— sat down next to Sapphire and loaned her a light blue tank top, a light grey form-fitting cotton jacket, and a pair of black boots. She nodded gratefully at Victoria and continued to watch the older girls with amusement, none of them had realized she already had something to wear.

Out of the blue, Arya pried herself away from Blue and handed Sapphire a pair of blue skinny jeans she found among the pile of dresses and a simple blue clip for her bangs. Sapphire stared at the girl for a while before thanking her and giving her a hug.

When they pulled away Victoria chanced a question for Arya.

"Arya, what year were you born?" she asked.

"Year 2206, Aunt Tori"

"And how old was your step-brother?" Arya seemed to flinch when Victoria mentioned Zeke, but she answered the question anyway.

"Fifteen" she stated, monotonously.

"Thank you, Arya" Victoria nodded sympathetically, giving the girl a quick hug.

Victoria smiled at her knowingly. Pearl told her – well, after their little make-out session – all about what had happened to Arya and the girl seemed to know Victoria knew but it didn't bother either of them.

That girl was drawing out the motherly side of every single female on this ship, and maybe even the fatherly side of Gold and Pearl. Ruby seemed to dislike what she stood for – if she wasn't _in fact_ her father – but didn't really hate her for it so he opted to stay away and try to collect his thoughts before trusting Sapphire's future daughter with a man that could or could not be him.

The situation was a mess along with the fact that one of them was going to die. Victoria thought it would be Crystal since Victoria claimed she didn't know any Crystal in her time. But how could that change anything when it comes to Sapphire's two children from different men?

Just thinking about it made Victoria's head hurt.

"So, you know…" Sapphire said as Arya made her way back into the mass of older girls to try and tell them that Sapphire already chose her outfit for her date. Victoria turned to look at her senior and sighed before nodding.

"Who do you think is going to die?" Sapphire asked, genuinely curious about Victoria's opinion.

"Well, it's not you. But it could be Crystal, since Arya said she never knew her. Or it could be someone else like Ezekiel's father who died before Ezekiel was born. And… now that I think about it, Ezekiel is going to be born this year judging by how old Arya is…" Victoria said, gesturing to the girl in question.

"What do you mean?" Sapphire asked, raising a brow.

"Well, we're in the year 2205. Arya was born in the year 2206 and her step-brother was one year older than her. Meaning, he was born in the year 2205… this year. Sapphire, you're going to have a baby _this year_" Victoria and Sapphire's eyes widened at the realization.

"Victoria, you don't think—" Sapphire began but she was dragged to the bathroom by Crystal and Blue who insisted she got ready because it was nearly six o' clock.

Victoria watched them file out of the room, Arya being the only other person inside.

The fourteen-year-old sighed and sat next to Victoria on the bed.

"Uncle Pearl told you…" Arya stated, certain she was right and she was so Victoria just nodded. Trying to ease the tension that came from this messed up situation they were in.

"Your step-brother was born this year" Victoria said, as gently as possible so as not to make Arya uncomfortable. But – to her surprise – Arya only laughed.

"Yeah… he was" she said, her voice full of nostalgia, sadness, and what Victoria saw was love.

"You really loved him" Victoria said, wondering how deep her love for her older brother was.

"I did. I loved him more than any sister could ever love her brother" Arya admitted, deep in thought. Victoria didn't know what to say to that but for her to only have her brother to count on for all those years she understood how she ended up falling for her step-brother.

"Did he love you too?" Victoria asked, tilting her head at Arya.

"I don't know…" Arya leaned back on her elbows, blinking away the tears that pooled at her eyes. "I guess I'll never know, now…" she smiled sadly, despite the pain she must be feeling.

Victoria felt her heart going out to the girl. She really did think she was a mistake, and she was going to make sure Ezekiel's father never died, she was going to make sure she was never born, and then she'll watch Ezekiel grow up and fall in love with someone else. She really _has_ lost everything. She wanted to fix everything even if she never lived to be with her step-brother in this universe.

Victoria wanted to say something, do something to make her feel better, tell her she wasn't alone but Sapphire and the girls had come back into the room.

Sapphire had changed out of her Cadet Red shirt and skirt and put on the blue tank top and grey cotton jacket. The jeans – owned by Crystal, apparently – were tucked into Victoria's knee-high black boots which Sapphire admitted was totally "kick ass".

Sapphire turned to the duo on the bed and clipped her bangs up, a grim expression on her face.

Now that Victoria looked at them, they all had grim and sympathetic expressions on their faces.

_They overheard us…_ Victoria concluded in the confines of her mind.

Even Yellow looked sadly at the fidgeting fourteen-year-old sitting next to Victoria who clutched her scythe close in an attempt to calm herself.

"Let's bring your stuff to my room, Arya. You can bunk with me" Victoria blurted out, feeling aggressively protective of the girl who clearly felt uncomfortable under all their scrutiny. Arya managed to nod in agreement and stalk out the door behind Victoria.

"Hey! Remember, we're having a sleep over here when Sapphire gets back from her date!" Blue called as they left Crystal and Sapphire's room.

"We will!" Victoria said before leading Arya away from their stares and away from her pain.

* * *

•◊• ~ Star Trek ~ •◊•

* * *

_Sapphire_

When Sapphire gets to the recreational room on level seven Ruby is smiling at her.

And _no_… that is most definitely _not_ a dusting of red appearing on her face when he does.

She insists on berating herself for the embarrassing shade of red on her face as she walks over to where Ruby was standing, her hands in the pockets of her borrowed cotton jacket. The perfume the girls forced on her giving her a slight flowery scent that Sapphire absolutely hated but knew Ruby would probably like knowing his surprisingly prissy disposition.

She blames it on the fact that she abandoned him when they were kids – thinking that he came to the conclusion that violence was dangerous and drove her away— before blaming herself for not being stronger even when Ruby taught her not to be such a _craven_.

She grins at the big word she used – even though it was just in her head – and regains what was left of her vaporized confidence.

"Hey" she greets him, taking in his appearance while he takes in hers.

He was wearing his hat (of course), a dark red button up shirt half a size too big on him – which he pulled off with such surprising flare— buttoned except for the top two, a black neck tie hung loosely around his neck, a pair of dark jeans, and black vintage Chuck Taylors.

All in all he looked too damn _hot_.

What? It's true!

Sapphire shook her head to stop herself from blushing again, catching the stupid grin that lit up Ruby's face when he saw what she was wearing before he could hide it.

"You look amazing" he said, his voice sincere. Sapphire fidgeted awkwardly, not really used to getting compliments like that _especially_ from Ruby. She decided, though, that she'd compliment him too since he kind of deserved it.

"You don't look half bad yourself" she said, managing a grin and thanking whatever deities that existed out there for letting her say that casually, effectively avoiding further embarrassment.

"After you…" he smiled, opening the door to the ship's holodeck (which was just the future-y word for "movie theater") and handing her a huge tub of popcorn…

Her favorite snack.

_It's a coincidence, obviously. People always eat popcorn when they watch movies…_ she convinced herself, not even considering the fact that Ruby could have asked someone what her favorite snack was.

"Thanks…" she stepped into the room, popcorn already in hand as Ruby led her to the center of the rows of empty seats.

They were alone.

"What are we watching?" she asked as the movie started to play, her eyes widened in recognition of her favorite old movie from the late 2010's.

"Avengers…" Ruby grinned, chewing some Popcorn he got from his own tub of barbeque flavored Popcorn. Sapphire realized hers were cheese flavored.

It was her favorite flavor. And Avengers was her favorite film. Coincidence?

"How did you know?" she asked, finally seeing the pattern in the things Ruby brought up in their first ever date.

"I asked Crystal" he shrugged, wrapping an arm around Sapphire's shoulders. A few days ago she probably would have broken his arm for that, but now it made her feel strangely… _safe_.

So she let go of her suspicion and carefully guarded walls for a while and leaned her head against his shoulder as the film zoomed in on Shield Headquarters where Nick Fury was stomping through the crowd of evacuating agents.

_This isn't so bad…_ she thought, grinning as she mouthed the words uttered by Nick Fury as he spoke to Maria Hill.

_I don't hate this at all…_ she smiled, dangerous thoughts brewing in her mind.

* * *

•◊• ~ Star Trek ~ •◊•

* * *

_Crystal_

It was **eleven** in the _fucking_ night and still Sapphire hasn't come back from her date yet!

Crystal paced back and forth like an old fashioned worried mother while Blue, Victoria, Yellow, and Arya watched her from the bed, eating their late dinner and occasionally checking the time.

Only Blue was comfortable with her brunette junior's absence, smiling wickedly as she shoved a spoonful of Lasagna into her mouth.

"Where is she? It's been five hours!" Crystal screamed, barely able to stop herself from pulling her hair out.

"Relax, she'll be back" Blue reassured her, thoughts of Sapphire and Ruby possibly making out in a dark corner somewhere eliciting a grin and a giggle from her lips. Yellow watched Blue go through different dirty scenarios while distractedly forking through her salad. Arya had abandoned her Carbonara by then and started to play Flow Free on Victoria's IPad despite the fact that Victoria has already perfected all the possible levels in the game. Victoria, on the other hand, was worriedly shoving mouthfuls of Salmon Sashimi in her mouth to try and distract herself while thinking of Pearl. It worked and she had successfully distracted herself but when Crystal mentioned Sapphire being gone for five hours she started shoving the sushi violently into her mouth once again.

Victoria was about to go get a second round of the raw delicacy that was Salmon Sashimi when Sapphire walked into the room, looking absolutely winded but grinning that snaggletooth grin of hers that told them something had happened.

"Where have you been?" Crystal yelled so loud it surprised the others that she hadn't woken the entire ship.

"Well, I was at the holodeck. Then Ruby and I ate a little at the Cafeteria. Then I was in his room—" she ambled almost drunkenly. But knowing Sapphire she was probably just extremely giddy and not drunk as hell.

"What were you doing in his room?" Crystal asked, her eyebrow raised questionably. She had calmed down now that Sapphire was back but she was still a little concerned by the fact that Sapphire was in Ruby's room before she came back.

"We were gunna play video games with Gold but it turns out he was busy planning his date with Crystal over at Pearl and Diamond's place. So anyway, stuff happened—" Sapphire kept talking, completely ignoring the blush on Crystal's face and the smirk on Blue's face. She must have been really happy since no one has ever seen or heard her talk this much.

"Gold was—" Crystal was going to ask about that date Gold was planning but shock overtook her previous embarrassed expression when she realized what it was Sapphire was leading this conversation to.

"You **DIDN'T**!" Crystal screamed, louder than before, as Blue stood next to her.

Sapphire only nodded, collapsing onto her bad with a sigh.

"**SAPPHIRE BIRCH!**" Crystal shouted, blushing bright red at the implication.

"I knew it! Sapphire got _laaaaaaaid_! High-five!" Blue cheered, aiming to give her junior a high-five.

"Blue! This is serious!" Crystal scolded, slapping Blue's raised hand away before the two could successfully high-five each other.

Blue seemed a little defiant at first but when she thought it over a bit she realized how wrong this was and how bad this was if Sapphire ended up being pregnant.

"Oh dear God, Sapphire. Tell me you guys used _protection_!" Blue suddenly felt just as worried as Crystal. The two continued to berate Sapphire's carelessness while Yellow, Arya, and Victoria sat there motionlessly, not really knowing how to respond to the fact that Ruby and Sapphire _did_ it.

"I-I. Shit! I'm sorry! It happened so fast, I don't even remember how it happened. We were just standing there and then he kissed me. Before we knew it we were… I was so stupid!" Sapphire seemed to slowly regain her sanity as she realized how complicated this made things.

"It's ok Sapphire. You said you used protection and who knows? Maybe you _won't_ be pregnant" Blue said, as optimistic as ever.

"Yeah, but that means Ruby might die! He's Ezekiel's dad, Blue! Ezekiel's going to be born and Ruby's going to **die**!" Sapphire started to sob, collapsing into Crystal. Yellow, Victoria, and Arya vacated the bed so Sapphire could lie down in it with Blue and Crystal beside her.

"I… I love him. He can't die. I know now. I love him so much…" Sapphire's sobbing quieted as they all stared at her worriedly. To their surprise, Arya stepped forward and hugged Sapphire, calming the crying brunette.

"He won't die. Not if I have anything to say about it. That's why I'm here, remember?" Arya said, determined, as she pulled away. Sapphire stared at her for a while before she wiped stray tears away and nodded in agreement. She looked at everyone else, each and every one of them with a supportive expression on their face.

"We won't let him die either, Sapphire. And we'll be there for you every step of the way. We're a big messed up family, now" Blue said, speaking up for the rest of the girls in the room.

Sapphire smiled at them, grateful to have such faithful friends. She was so happy she nearly started to cry again but she pulled herself together and sat up as Blue suggested playing Truth or Dare.

She really didn't deserve to have friends like them.

She laughed a little, gaining the undivided attention of every girl in the room.

She loved all of them like sisters.

She loved Blue and her cheerfulness; the way she looks out for all the other girls and makes sure everyone is always smiling. She loved Crystal and her sincerity, her truthfulness, and her calm support, Yellow with her hope and her forgiveness, Victoria with her spunk and her courage, and Arya with her selflessness and her dedication. She even loved Platinum, up in the infirmary, with her loyalty and her determination.

They were her friends… no, they were her family.

"Thank You"

She said simply, because she knew she didn't need to say anything else as they continued with their sleepover, Sapphire contented by the presence of her friends.

* * *

→ To be Continued… ←

* * *

Random: You have no idea how hard it was for me to write this chapter. It took me two days. TWO DAYS! -_-

The characters were OOC, the writing was lacking, and the romance was rushed as hell. I'll need to clarify that in the next chapter so expect one whole chapter dedicated to Ruby and Sapphire's messed up past.

Ok, now to stop being a pessimist and thank some people.

I'd like to give a big Thank You to **Catrina7077** who Followed and Reviewed this story. I appreciate your praise, I really do, but I'm an ok writer… I'll get better someday (Or at least I hope so).

I also wanna greet my mom a Happy Birthday. This Chapter generally is for her so…

* * *

**Happy Birthday, Mom~!** :DDDD

* * *

Anyway, I don't have a Beta-Reader so any mistakes are mine. Please tell me if you _do _find one, thank you.

I don't own Avengers, Flow Free, or Victoria's boots (sadly).

I appreciate Reviews~!

.

.

.

Keep it RaNdOm! ;)


	13. XII: A Blast from the Past

Random: Hey! I'm sorry I haven't updated I kind of mourned for Gray Fullbuster (of Fairy Tail) from June 8 (the day he died) until June 10 (today) but I am still mourning mostly because I'm still not over it and I am still in denial about him being dead…

P.S. I hate you Trollshima (Mashima) I hope you burn where you're standing/sitting/lying down. I hope Juvia comes to life and goes bat-shit crazy on you. *sobs*

Sapphire: What? Gray? Fullbuster? Fairy Tail? Huh? *is confused*

Random: …Never mind. Let's do this!

Victoria: Well, that last chapter was unexpected as hell…

Random: I know, I changed the mood at the last minute and now I have no idea what to do with their messed up situation.

Victoria: So what are you going to do?

Random: I'm doing what I do best…

Victoria/Arya/Random/Sapphire: Winging it.

Random: Jinx! You all owe me sodas! :D

Sapphire: Idiot. None of us exist!

Random: Lalalalalala. I'm not listening! Lalalalala! *Covers ears with hands*

I don't own Pokémon or Star Trek.

.

.

.

* * *

[•◊•||Chapter 12: A Blast from the Past||•◊•]

* * *

_Sapphire_

Sapphire was six years old again.

Back to the year she had never wanted to repeat.

**Year 2188. Survival Camp.**

She was running. She was always running in Survival Camp. It's been two days since she was dropped into this facility with nothing but her wits to defend herself. All the other children were scattered everywhere and she's seen a couple of corpses here and there. But she knew that no one intended for the exercise to be this dangerous. Nobody knew about the beast that haunted the jungle. And none of the advisers knew that the children were dying.

Little Sapphire just shook her head and kept running. She desperately needed rest, she needed to stop, but she won't. She knows it's behind her, it's _always_ behind her. She stifled a sob and continued to run. Isn't this the reason her father sent her here? To become more courageous? Sapphire didn't feel courageous, she felt scared. Her blue shirt clung to her small frame in stark difference to the green of the forest. Sapphire realized how the shirt was not helping her blend in and quickly pulled it off, opting to wear her swamp green under shirt. She was thankful for wearing her cargo shorts when she came to camp as she threw her shirt into a lake so that the beast wouldn't find it and trace her scent.

_I have climbed highest mountain_

_I have run through the fields_

She willed herself to keep running but she stumbled. She dimly remembered falling through a canopy of trees and ending up at knife point with the most beautiful yet deadly creature on the face of the planet towering over her.

_Only to be with you_

_Only to be with you_

"Who are you?" he asked, giving her a once over. Sapphire was suddenly very conscious about what she must have looked like. She used to pride herself on her style –the way she dressed like a prim and proper lady— but that was before Survival Camp. That was before the beast.

"I'm sorry, I was lost. My papa's a scientist so he thought if I went here I could learn to do research for him…" Sapphire didn't know why she explained all of this to the boy – clad in cargo shorts, a white shirt under a moss green army jacket— but she found she couldn't stop herself. She wanted his trust. She might even _need_ his trust if she was going to survive.

_I have run_

_I have crawled_

_I have scaled these city walls_

"Who. Are. You?" she stifled a sob and tried to figure out what she could do to convince him to trust her. She looked at his stance and saw the courage there, the subtle defiance, and the wildness… it fascinated her. She wanted to be like him, too. Courageous, defiant, and wild. Maybe if she becomes like him she could help her father more.

_These city walls_

_He'll like that, since momma isn't around to help him anymore…_ she thought as she mustered all the defiance she had in her tiny frame, looking up at the boy and thinking of her father.

_Only to be with you_

"My name… is Sapphire Birch" she said, smiling to herself when her voice came out firm and strong. He seemed to agree since his grin widened and he stuffed the Swiss Knife into his pocket. He stuck his hand out in front of her, acceptingly.

"Hi Sapphire. I'm Ruby."

* * *

•◊• ~ Next Day ~ •◊•

* * *

_But I still haven't found what I'm looking for_

_But I still haven't found what I'm looking for_

Sapphire is lying down in her make-shift nest of grass the next day, her clothes still a rumpled mess but thanks to a stream nearby at least she was a _clean_ rumpled mess. Ruby wasn't around, Sapphire thought he was hunting for a stray rabbit or a squirrel for lunch. She has long since stopped caring about where food came from as long as they had something to stop their stomachs from giving away where they were hiding. After all, the beast was still after them.

It takes five minutes for Sapphire to get bored of trying to take a nap and get up to look for Ruby.

_I have kissed honey lips_

_Felt the healing in her fingertips_

She finds him sitting by the stream again hours later when the sun is nearly down, two sticks in his hand and a couple of strings attached to it. He attaches it to a hollow bark and Sapphire realized he's made a make-shift guitar. He looks up and gestures for her to sit with him.

His fingers dance across the strings – tuned by deft hands – as he starts to sing.

"Did you compose that?" Sapphire asked, grabbing three long leaves to braid while Ruby continued to strum on his make-shift guitar.

_It burned like fire_

_This burning desire_

"Yeah… I don't know how to continue though" he said sadly, trying to figure some lyrics out. Sapphire inched closer to him and nodded. "Show me…" she said, earning a nod from the boy who started playing again.

His voice had a lilt of a country accent that Sapphire found endearing, his words pulling at her heartstrings. The song in itself was beautiful and seemed to tell her a story. It told her more about Ruby than she had ever imagined. He had a heavenly voice, like an angel… (as cliché as that sounds) but she won't tell _him_ that.

_I have spoke with the tongue of angels_

_I have held the hand of a devil_

"_When enemies are at your door I'll carry you away from war if you need help, if you need help—_" he sang before stopping abruptly, causing Sapphire to frown in disappointment.

"Is that it?" she asked, wishing she could hear his voice again as he sang.

_It was warm in the night_

_I was cold as a stone_

"Yeah, I don't know what to say next" he said, regarding Sapphire with a curious expression when she brought her hand up to her face to think. Her expression brightened as she came up with the answer to Ruby's problem.

"How about… '_Your hope dangling by a string, I'll share in your suffering_'?" she asked, Ruby nodded appreciatively and started strumming again.

_But I still haven't found what I'm looking for_

"_When enemies are at your door I'll carry you away from war if you need help, if you need help. Your hope dangling by a string, I'll share in your suffering to make you well, to make you well…_" Ruby sang, the wind picking up and ruffling their clothes as Sapphire laughed joyfully. Ruby just smiled at her, inspiration making his eyes shine.

"_Give me reasons to believe that you would do the same for me_" he stopped, laying at hand on the hollow tree trunk and watching as Sapphire's laughter subsided. Ruby smiled and stared at her, adoration evident in his eyes. Sapphire debated on asking him why he was staring at her.

_But I still haven't found what I'm looking for_

His face lit us as the sun went down, cutting off anything Sapphire was going to say. He stood up – brushing away the leaves and dirt on his clothes – and held out a hand to help Sapphire up.

"Come on. I have something to show you" he said, smiling brightly as he did so. Sapphire smiled back and took his hand gratefully, laughing as he pulled her towards a clearing full of grass and tall green plants. Ruby let go of her hand and knelt next to a white rose bush. He waved her over with an encouraging smile and Sapphire knelt down next to him, curious.

_I believe in the kingdom come_

_Then all the colors will bleed into one_

"What are we doing?" she asked, her speech being cut off by Ruby's finger on her lips trying to silence her. He realized she was a girl and withdrew his finger, a blush staining his cheeks.

"Just… watch" he requests in such a soft and vulnerable voice that Sapphire couldn't help but do as he said. She knelt quietly beside him and watched the odd white rose bush right as a small insect surfaced from one of the white blossoms.

_Bleed into one_

_Well yes I'm still running_

Sapphire had half the mind to run – thinking it was a cockroach or that it could be deadly or that it could have poison – but the hand that wraps around her hand tells her otherwise. His grasp on her is warm and she can't help but feel like it's keeping her harbored on this side of like, like it's kept her grounded. She wondered how she ever lived without this boy despite the fact that they just met yesterday, she decides she won't leave him – not by her own will – alone now. She'll always be there for him. She promised it to herself, crossing her heart and everything.

It takes a while before she realizes it's a firefly, and that it's having a particularly hard time lighting up. She suddenly felt sad for the little guy, not being able to shine.

_You broke the bonds and you_

_Loosed the chains_

"Come on, you can do it… I know you can" she whispered reassuringly despite the fact that the little firefly probably can't understand her. But – to her surprise – the firefly's light flickers to life and he makes his ascent upwards where thousands of other fireflies have gathered, their lights illuminating the clearing and bending as they danced together in the sky.

_Carried the cross_

_Of my shame_

_Of my shame_

Sapphire giggled happily, watching them fly. As terrifying nature could be it was also incredibly beautiful when she really watched or looked closely. She lay down on the ground, throwing her arms behind her head to support it. She tilted her head to the side to watch Ruby lean back on his elbows and stare at her again. His scrutiny makes her feel a little flustered but she gets over it and clutches one of his hands with her smaller one.

"Thank you…" she said gratefully, causing Ruby to blush. He does that a lot now, but Sapphire wasn't complaining. Instead, he cupped her face with his hand and pressed his forehead to hers. Tension hung over them heavily like a storm cloud.

_Wait, I don't remember this happening. This never happened…_ Sapphire thought, her grasp on the reality slipping away as she tried to make sense of what was going on.

_You know I believed it_

_That music is still play—Wait a second. What's with this music? What's going on? _Her world begun to spin in an endless vortex as separate memories began hitting her like bullets. One by one they tugged her left and right as her mind tried to pull her from her state of unconsciousness. Without knowing, she started to cry.

_Her and Ruby exploring…_

_Her getting lost…_

_Her being face to face with the beast…_

_The beast lunging at her…_

_Ruby finding her…_

_Them running… running… running… always running._

"Why can't I be brave? Why couldn't I keep my promise? Why am I such a coward" she remembered chanting silently as she left the Survival Camp and fell into the arms of her father who happened to have come to fetch her. But her escape was meaningless without Ruby. After three weeks in Survival Camp and Ruby teaching her things, ways to survive, and how to be brave she found she hadn't changed at all. She was still the same person without Ruby.

_But I still haven't found what I'm looking for_

Just as she thought… she wasn't brave like Ruby. She never would have survived without finding him in that cursed forest.

She screwed her eyes shut and willed herself to wake up.

_But I still haven't found what I'm—_

The music stopped abruptly and she could feel herself surfacing. There were voices, different ones, calling out to her from the other side of the void as she willed herself into wakefulness.

"Sapphire?"

She focused on that particular voice as she felt herself shudder. Someone was shaking her. She recognized that voice. Who was it? Who was talking to her? Who was waking her—

"**SAPPHIRE!**"

* * *

•◊• ~ Star Trek ~ •◊•

* * *

Crystal

Crystal never expected to wake up with Yellow shaking her awake and Sapphire sobbing in her bed.

At first she thought that something had gone terribly wrong, that Sapphire had gained a contagious disease from _doing_ _it_ with Ruby (yes, she just _had_ to remind herself about that), that she was melting under the heat, or something bad like that but no… Sapphire was just having a really bad dream.

… A bad dream where she cries, apparently.

"Sapphire! What's wrong? Are you ok?" Blue asked, shaking the girl awake. The girls formed a protective dome around their thrashing friend, gazing at her worriedly.

Sapphire sat up, wiping her tears with the back of her hand, smiling sheepishly at the ring of worried crew-mates who just stood staring at her. Sapphire tried to speak but she ended up laughing a little, surprising the five others in her and Crystal's room.

"I'm ok. It's just a bad dream. Come on, let's go grab something to eat at the cafeteria" Sapphire said, brushing their worried looks off. As Sapphire headed for the door, Crystal got up and stood in front of it, watching her junior expectantly with her arms crossed.

"I swear it's just the usual bad dream about the usual bad childhood" Sapphire shrugged, trying to come off as totally okay with it. Crystal didn't buy it but let her leave, deciding to let her enjoy a trip to the cafeteria so she could forget the _'bad dream'_ she had.

It was midnight – well, not really. It's just always night time in space – for people who were on the Alpha shift but the officers on the Beta shift were grabbing early breakfasts while people on the Delta shift were eating lunch. Most of the time the crew could converse over food if their breaks align but it was hard to be able to hang out with everyone considering their vastly different schedules so they were surprised to find Ruby and Gold sitting at their usual table with an apple each.

There was a look of curiosity in Ruby's eyes but that was thrown right out the window when Sapphire came and sat right next to him. He ignored the looks he got from Gold and wrapped an arm around his new girlfriend. That is… if they _are_ in fact boyfriend/girlfriend.

"Hey Sapph…" he greeted, handing his apple to the girl who just snuggled right up to him and took a big bite out of the apple before handing it back to Ruby. He took it from her and kissed her on the lips, his tongue easing its way into Sapphire's mouth as he took the chunk she bit out of the apple and ate it with a resounding _'crunch'_.

"Ugh, gross!" Victoria resisted the urge to gag and covered Arya's eyes, effectively saving the fourteen-year-old's from the image that was sure to scar her for life.

"You think so? I thought it was hot" Blue snickered, her phone out and recording the public display of affection.

Sapphire blushed bright red and inched away from Ruby, who laughed and withdrew his arm but continued to stare at Sapphire as if he thought she was the most beautiful thing in the galaxy.

Spoiler Alert: He does.

She noticed he was staring at her and blushed a deeper shade of red, slapping him upside the head in embarrassment. Everyone laughed at how insecure she was being – for the first time ever – when it came to her relationship with Ruby and how seriously _tsundere_ her personality was. It was then – and only then – did Ruby decide to stop being such a Casanova wannabe and just be himself, resulting to a huge fight with Sapphire about how she was ("AM NOT!") such a _tsundere_. In the end, Ruby had his face planted on the cafeteria table in defeat and Sapphire had finished his apple, grinning at the victory.

Yup, everything was absolutely normal in the world of Ruby and Sapphire.

Crystal wasn't sure what to think about the whole situation so she settled on being as quiet as possible and pretending she wasn't there so she didn't have to comment on it. But – of course – Gold wouldn't let that happen.

"Hey, Crys? Are you even listening?" he said, reaching across the table. His face was inches from hers and apparently he had been talking to her so that ruined Crystal's plans to be invisible. She reassessed the situation and realized Gold was close enough that if she leaned just a little—

She shook he head and shoved his head back with her hand, trying to contain the blush on her face in the process.

"No, I wasn't listening. What did I miss?" she admitted, not very regretfully. Gold pouted at her, but before he could aim another one of his flirty gestures at her Sapphire interrupted.

"Well, first Ruby asked about the huge stage the Engineering people set up" Sapphire explained, gesturing to the huge white platform in the middle of the cafeteria. It was white and completely round, the tables had been pushed aside to accommodate it and there seemed to be a microphone standing there along with a guy who looked suspiciously like Emerald preparing to speak.

"Then, I told Ruby that it was because we have talent nights sometimes on the days most of the crew-members have the same break hour, just for fun. He asked if I wanted to join but I told him the day I sing in front of other people is the day the sun explodes. Then, he said it would be ridiculous since the explosion of the sun would kill us all. And then—" Sapphire ranted, explaining the fight she just had with Ruby until Gold cut in, grinning.

"Then, I asked if _you_ wanted to join" Gold said, that insufferable – yet insanely adorable – grin on his face. Crystal looked at him blankly, not letting her frustrations be known.

"Another time…" she surrendered, knowing Gold would keep pestering her about it until she gave up. Between that and singing now, promising to sing another time was a good enough compromise for both of them seeing as Gold backed down. There's no doubt one day Gold will hold her to that promise but that day was not today so she relaxed a little.

"Hey, where's Ruby?"

Yellow's quiet voice surprised everyone but they were more surprised by the fact that Ruby had _indeed_ vanished. The group looked around the cafeteria to try and spot him but in the end it was Arya who had the answer.

"Isn't that him, on stage with Emerald?" she said after peeling Victoria's hand away from her eyes, pointing in the direction of the stage. All heads seemed to turn to the center of the room as the lights were turned off and the show began.

"Hey guys! It's time for the Talent Show~!" Emerald announced as dozens of crew members started to cheer.

"Ok… now, our first talent is our Captain's apprentice and he's singing for his new girlfriend. You all know what that means, guys. One of the ship's couples has finally gotten around to hooking up. You all know him… give a round of applause to _**RUBY**_!" Emerald smirked, handing the microphone to the confident looking Ruby who stood on stage with a couple of other crew members…

A couple of _familiar_ looking crew members…

"Green?" Blue said, a note of admiration in her voice as they all watched Green set up behind a drum set. Arya stood up and shot up the stage like a bullet.

"Hey Sapph, if it wasn't obvious… this song is for you. But you already knew that" Ruby said after taking a deep breath. Sapphire's face flushed as his fingers strummed on an acoustic guitar, remembering the song from years ago.

"He finished it…" they heard her say, but everyone was much too engrossed in Ruby's performance.

"_When life leaves you high and dry I'll be at your door tonight if you need help, if you need help. I'll shut down the city lights, I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe to make you well, to make you well"_ Ruby sang as Arya took her place next to Green and started shaking a pair of maracas she got from Emerald most likely. Victoria stood up next, intent – at first – on catching Arya but she ended up being pulled into Ruby's number too.

"_When enemies are at your door I'll carry you away from war if you need help, if you need help. Your hope dangling by a string, I'll share in your suffering to make you well, to make you well."_ Sapphire was mouthing the words to the song, her posture lax as she turned to face the stage and leaned her back against the table.

Emerald had shoved a tambourine into Victoria's arms as she pounded up the stage to grab Arya. She looked a little confused about it for a while before shrugging and deciding to go along and play it. She managed to match her beat with Arya's and it complimented the music well. Her tambourine blended right into the instrumental as Blue snuck away, leaving Yellow, Sapphire, Gold, and Crystal at the table just as Green started drumming. She grabbed a violin on her way up the stage and positioned herself close to Green, winking as she started to play earning a couple of laughs from the crowd. But Ruby didn't notice…

Crystal could tell Ruby struggled not to get lost in Sapphire's gaze, her eyes boring right into his as Crystal smiled and snatched Gold's uneaten apple from him, enjoying the moment.

"_Give me reasons to believe that you would do the same for me"_ Ruby stomped his foot to the beat as Green banged the beat on the drums, trying to forget that Blue was right next to him. Victoria snickered at Blue's advancements and shook her tambourine to the same beat Ruby and Green were playing to her eyes taking in all the people around her.

Crystal could tell she was thinking about the relationship between Green and Blue – and probably even the relationship between Ruby and Sapphire – and was planning something. But then again he could be overestimating her.

_I'm over-thinking this… _she thought, turning to Gold just in time to catch him staring at her. He looked away immediately, with a phantom of a blush on his face. Crystal shook her head a second time at the thought of Gold blushing. _Great, now I'm seeing things…_ she told herself, brushing it off.

"_And I would do it for you! For you..."_ Ruby smiled, a spotlight dropping on him.

There was a brief moment of silence before the lights strobed, the band playing in sync with Ruby's singing. They all looked like they were having a lot of fun. And from the corner of her eye, Crystal saw Sapphire crying again.

"_Baby, I'm not moving on. I love you long after you're gone. For you! For you... You would never sleep alone. I love you long after you're gone..._ _And long after you're gone, gone, gone."_

The brunette was staring up at them appreciatively, a beautiful smile stretching across her face.

They were tears of joy, Crystal realized. She took Gold's hand – surprising the boy – and held it tight, her happiness for her junior pouring itself from her hand and into Gold's. And suddenly, a smile lit up Gold's face too as Ruby continued to sing.

"_When you fall like a statue I'm gon' be there to catch you, put you on your feet, you on your feet. And if your well is empty not a thing will prevent me. Tell me what you need, what do you need?"_ Ruby beamed as the people in the audience stood up and started to dance like no one was looking, some of them were clapping their hands and others were tapping on tables but in the end everyone was having fun. Even Sapphire stood up and danced with Yellow next to Crystal and the only reason Crystal was standing was because Gold pestered her into a dance.

"_I surrender honestly. You've always done the same for me"_ Ruby sang, pounding a fist on his heart before pointing at Sapphire who smiled and pointed right back at him.

Crystal laughed but wished Red was here, though, for poor Yellow to dance with. But Red was the Captain and he had important work to deal with. She hoped the older girl was okay with that and knew Red loved her to at least ease the pain from everything they have already been through.

_This crew is beginning to look more and more like a family…_ Crystal shook her head, smiling as she let Gold lead and danced.

"_So I would do it for you, for you. Baby, I'm not moving on, I love you long after you're you, for you. You would never sleep alone. I love you long after you're gone… And long after you're gone, gone, gone_" Ruby sang before redirecting into the bridge of the song, slowing abruptly and forcing the dance into a slow dance.

Gold stopped, wrapping his arms around Crystal's waist as her arms dropped around his neck in surprise. She expected there to be a mischievous twinkle in his eye but in its place was a genuinely fond expression. His amber eyes glowed in its tangled mess of raw emotions. Crystal normally would have pushed him away in favor of self-preservation but she found herself leaning into him instead, giving into temptation and showing Gold she really did care about him more than she expected to.

"_You're my back bone. You're my cornerstone. You're my crutch when my legs stop moving. You're my head start. You're my rugged heart. You're the pulse that I've always needed._" Ruby's voice faded into the background and it was just them for a moment.

_This is nice… _she admitted, feeling Gold's lips on the top of her head curling into a soft smile. She didn't blush this time, she found it was easy – natural even – to be this close to him. Actions seemed relaxed and words weren't needed as they lulled themselves into a slow dance; which was just them swaying side to side as they waited for the beat to pick up again.

"_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating. Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating. Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating. Like a drum my heart never stops beating..._" Ruby sang, the beat picking up as Amethyst brought out a trumpet and started playing on it in her spot next to Emerald.

Gold spun her, laughing, his hand catching hers before she spun out of control. She found herself laughing right along with him as she was spun back into him, the pair dancing normally again as the beat quickened.

"_For you, for you. Baby, I'm not moving on. I love you long after you're gone. For you, for you. You would never sleep alone. I love you long after you're gone. For you, for you. Baby, I'm not moving on, I love you long after you're gone. For you, for you. You would never sleep alone. I love you long, long after you're gone."_ Ruby sang the chorus twice, leaving a lot of time to just dance to the beat and when the chorus did end everyone was winded so they all just swayed and clapped their hands to the beat as it faded out.

"_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating. Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating. Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating. Like a drum my heart never stops beating for you. And long after you're gone, gone, gone."_ A silence hung over the cafeteria as Ruby droned out the last lines of the song while playing on his acoustic guitar, staring at Sapphire.

"_I'll love you long after you're gone, gone, gone."_

* * *

→ To be Continued… ←

* * *

Random: I don't own "Gone, gone, gone" by Philip Phillips or "I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For" by U2.

I also want to thank **ReverseSceptile** for favoriting and following this story. I appreciate it! C:

I don't have a Beta-Reader so please help me by addressing any mistakes. Thanks.

.

.

.

Keep it RaNdOm! ;)


	14. XIII: Answers

Random: Heyyyyy Philippines! Happy Independence Day! :D

[Note: I started typing this chapter on Independence Day so if I post it later than that this is why I said Happy Independence Day]

Anyway, I'm not really in the mood for this but I have to update _someday_, right? I'm right. I'm sorry, I just don't want to disappoint those of you who are actually reading this. Forget it.

I don't own Pokémon or Star Trek.

Oh, and as requested by a Guest who reviewed this story… the songs I used in the last Chapter were **Gone, gone, gone** by _Philip Philips_ (Used in Ruby's Composition in Survival Camp/Ruby's Song in Cafeteria Performance) and **I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For** by _U2_ but I also recommend _David Cook_'s rendition of said song (Used as background music for Survival Camp).

Enjoy~!

.

.

.

* * *

[•◊•||Chapter 13: Answers||•◊•]

* * *

_Gold_

If you didn't already know… Gold is stuck.

Gold slammed his head against the Cafeteria table, his eyes screwed shut and his nails digging into the table. His eyes had dark bags under them and he was wearing the same uniform red shirt he was wearing yesterday. He looked exhausted, papers were scattered across the table in front of him.

A couple of days have passed since Ruby and Sapphire _hooked up_ but everything was back to normal. The duo didn't seem fazed by the danger of possibly having a child sometime soon. In fact, they looked like they were anticipating it. It's not that they don't regret not waiting (it's true, this could complicate things) but it's just that they can't change things anymore. What's done is done. They look happy enough anyway. Displays of affection were more frequent and natural to them, you'd think they have always been a couple.

It was sickeningly sweet…

And Gold was **NOT** jealous.

"I'm **NOT**!" Gold protested, rubbing his forehead with the palm of his right hand to clear his thoughts.

Ruby, Sapphire, Gold, Victoria, Arya, and Red looked at him anxiously. Arya stood up from where she sat and sat next to Gold, he didn't even notice when she moved or when she placed her hand on the table where he had been banging his head to cushion the blow. Looking down, Gold frowned at her reddened hand and forgot his issues for a while.

"Shit. Arya, are you okay? Don't do that! You could have fractured your hand!" he gushed, holding her hand and trying to cool it down by pressing Red's cold glass of water to it, his tongue sticking out of his mouth in concentration.

"You weren't banging your head too hard and your head was hitting my palm. I'll live…" Arya blushed at Gold's scrutiny and eased her reddened hand away from him, waving it around to cool it down a little.

When Gold's focus was eased off of Arya's hand he remembered what was troubling him and proceeded to bang his head on the table.

"Oh, for God's sake… **Gold**!" Victoria yelled exasperatedly, gaining the amber-eyed boy's attention.

"What?" he snapped, irritably. From the angle at which he was glaring at them they could see that his eyes were bloodshot, there was a dangerous wild look in his eyes too but Victoria didn't back down.

"What – for the love of **God** – has gotten into you?" she glared at him, a flash of genuine concern and fear flashing in her eyes. Gold blinked at her, her back ramrod straight as she stared him down. Everyone sitting at the table stopped moving. No one made a sound as Victoria continued to stare Gold down, trying to get some well-needed answers from him.

Gold gave out first, slumping back into his seat and watching as Victoria sat down. She was shaking a little, in the short time Gold knew Victoria he knew enough to know that she was scared she offended him.

_She honestly cares too much for the well-being of others, that self-negligent— See? I can't even insult her. She's too nice. And Pearl would kill me…_ Gold hung his head, he really didn't deserve friends like them.

"I've been trying to take my relationship with Crys to a different level but… You see, I have all this affection all trapped up and I'm kinda scared I'll mess it up by _smothering_ her with it. I mean, it's natural but I can't just suddenly walk up to her and start acting like Ruby does with Sapphire or like Pearl does with Victoria" he explained in a low voice, trying not to gain any attention from anyone who wasn't sitting at their table.

Victoria looked like she was about to reply but Pearl approached the table and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Hey, baby…" he said in his rich southern drawl, kissing the top of her head. Victoria blushed but glared at Gold when he smirked triumphantly.

"Still going to deny it?" Gold said, teasing her enough to make her blush a darker shade of red. Victoria abandoned all sense of denial and leaned back into Pearl – still standing behind her – and muttered a soft "Flashy entrance you made there, Romeo" before smiling softly.

"See? I can't just up and start doing that with Crystal. I haven't even asked her out yet…" Gold sighed dramatically, running a hand through his hair.

"Then, why _haven't_ you asked her out?" Red asked, raising a brow as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Why haven't you asked Yellow out?" Gold asked. Red just gaped at him, bits of his half-chewed sandwich falling out of his mouth as he stared, slack-jawed.

"Exactly…" he said, Red's reaction proving his point.

Red made no move to answer, he made no move at all. Gold was about to ask if he was ok when he pointed at Sapphire sitting next to Ruby. By the looks of it she had fallen asleep but Pearl's brow rose as he moved to scan her with his Tricorder.

"Sapph? Sapphire!" Ruby shook her pale and limp body to try and wake her up but she stayed silent, her heat dwindled down as she grew colder and colder still.

Pearl's scan was almost done when his comm. piece alerted him of an incoming transmission.

"Doctor! Bridge to CMO! Bridge to Pearl!" Blue yelled, panicking. The Bridge was in a state of turmoil by the sounds of all the yelling and sobbing.

"What happened?" he asked, prying his eyes from his Tricorder for a while to answer Blue's Transmission.

"Green and Yellow are down! The Senior Officers are dropping!" she said, she sounded like she was cradling a body in her arms and was whispering reassuring words to him/her. But by the sound of it she was probably holding Green.

Pearl locked eyes with Red – who had paled significantly at the mention of Yellow going down – when another Transmission came in, joining in his transmission with Blue.

"Blue? Pearl? I-I don't know what's happening. Violet fainted. She's pale and cold. I think there's something wrong with her" Silver gushed worriedly, his normally blunt and deadpan voice desperate.

"Hang on one second, I just have to—" he tried to calm them and assess the situation but Blue cried out again as another Senior Officer fell.

"**Crystal is down!**" she screamed, gaining Gold's attention. He and Red looked at each other and nodded understandingly as they joined the conversation.

"Calm down, Blue. Let's let Pearl figure this out." Red reassured her, not really knowing how he was calm when he knew something was wrong with Yellow.

"I **can't**, Red! Green could… he could… he feels _dead_!" she cried, clutching Green's cold hand by the sound of it.

"I know… I know. Get them to Sick Bay…" Red said, softly coaxing Blue into bringing the fallen down to Sick Bay when Emerald joined the conversation.

"I just brought Amethyst to Med Bay and she looks like a **fucking** Zombie! What's going on, Red?!" he spat, his Scottish accent taking a back seat as he started cussing.

"We know, Emerald. We're trying to get a hold of things now. Just… stay with her. She needs you" Gold said in a soft voice, doing his best to comfort the blonde while Ruby, Pearl, and Victoria brought Sapphire to Med Bay.

With only Red, Gold, and Arya left in the Cafeteria the trio left to go to the Bridge.

* * *

•◊• ~ Star Trek ~ •◊•

* * *

_Red_

Red didn't think they could ever have been ready for what happened when they got to the bridge…

The first blow was watching as they carted Yellow out of the bridge…

He stopped the ensigns holding her stretcher and looked at her. She was pale as death, her soft skin was cold as winter, but even in her condition she was smiling.

_She's always smiling…_ he thought, chuckling as he dropped a brief – almost reverent – kiss on Yellow's forehead before letting the ensigns take her to the Med Bay.

Gold and Arya didn't complain, they just followed him to the Captain's chair where Red sat stiffly. He turned to the Communications table, disappointed not to see either of the Berlitz sisters sitting there. In their stead sat a young ensign, green* as the day he was born. It was clear he was young and hasn't experienced hardships that come with living in a Starship and patrolling the Neutral Zone.

_He will know soon, and then he might regret wanting to go into space…_ he mused, looking the ensign over before remembering why he turned to him in the first place.

"Ensign. Status Report" The boy jumped up a little in surprise, blushing when he saw that everyone's attentions had been turned to him. Red really wished Blue were here – being the former Communications officer and having trained both Platinum and Victoria – to see to the communications.

Arya sheepishly taps the ensign's shoulder and bends over to type in a few commands for him.

"Incoming transmission, Captain" she concluded, turning to Red with a serious expression on her face. Red nodded, admitting to himself that she could be a great addition to his crew.

_When Yellow, Blue, Green, and I retire from Starfleet Arya could replace Yellow as Navigator…_ he smiled, he always felt old when he thought about his retirement from being a 'fleet Captain. He would miss the Enterprise though, maybe he'll take the offer of Rear Admiral Norman and become an Admiral.

_Someone from the Admiralty has to look out for these guys, most of the Admirals think we're just plain reckless…_ Red laughed at his inside joke and turned to Arya, nodding. She tapped in a couple of controls to send the transmission to the large clear window at the helm of the starship.

The transmission was a little blurry with static but the scene itself was dark, like the inside of a ship without lights. A mysterious man stepped in front of the screen wearing a black hat that stretched down over his forehead. His eyebrows were weird and thin and his eyes were slitted but Red couldn't pinpoint what alien life form was contacting them. He had a really bad feeling about this guy, though…

Just as Red was about to speak the alien grinned and pointed outside the starship just as a projectile bomb hit the side of the ship. The Enterprise teetered dangerously, equipment and people falling to the floor. Gold gripped the back of Red's chair so he wouldn't fall and cursed while Arya hit the floor and curled up into a ball to prevent herself from falling into the ensign's lap. Her eyes caught sight of the man on the screen and she ran to Gold, clutching his arm and hiding behind him. She looked terrified and wouldn't look directly at the man on the screen.

This confirmed Red's suspicion of the man. He opened his mouth to speak but Gold beat him to the punch.

"Kaios…" he growled, stepping in front of Arya to redirect his attention from her. But Kaios knew she was there, he seemed to anticipate it and enjoy scaring her. He took off the black hat and revealed his forehead – the marks of a Klingon – for all to see. The bumps on his head a symbol of his species' diverse bone structure.

"Well, hello Arya. How are you, pet? Don't be shy, come out…" he coaxed in English instead of Klingon, drawing Arya away from Gold. She held firm and faced Kaios, there was no hiding now.

"What do you want, Kaios?" she asked, her hand still clutching Gold's arm like a lifeline causing Kaios to smirk knowingly.

"Oh… Captain Gold. Of course, I should have known you would seek him out first now that you don't have your brother" he said, touching a particularly raw spot. Arya resisted a flinch, opting to glare at Kaios so as to hide her pain.

"He died bravely, his cause was for good" she said with conviction, her eye glassy. Kaios chuckled, his eyes glinting with mischief and anxiousness like he knew something no one else knew.

"But… Arya, pet. He's not dead" he said between laughs, watching as Arya's posture straightened with mild amusement.

"But, the body… the body you gave me on Saturn V." she stuttered, still not able to believe the brother she knew was dead was actually alive. She felt stuck between not trusting Kaios and hoping he was right and that her brother was still alive somewhere.

"That was a different boy with the same height, we burned him so you wouldn't know the difference" he snickered. Arya was really confused now, her eye going to the ground and then the screen where Kaios watched her like she was part of his entertainment.

"You're lying" she tried to sound convinced but she still hoped her brother was alive. She slapped herself a little, feeling her tears falling down her face. She tightened her hold on Gold – who didn't seem to mind, sporting a stern but blank face – and wiped the tears away.

"I'm not lying Arya, pet. In fact, I'll show you… Ezekiel" he turned as another figure joined him in front of the screen. Arya gasped as he stood under the light and looked at her.

"Zeke…" she said breathlessly.

Red could see the resemblance between them. They both had black hair, deep blue eyes that had seen too much, and whip marred skin. He was wearing a battered blue button up with the top buttons ripped free. His slacks were dark with his blood and he was barefoot. Red noted the black spiraling tattoo branded around his left eye. Red took a fleeting glance at Arya in all her eye-patched glory and wondered if she had the same marks under the black fabric stretched over her left eye.

_Ruby and Sapphire's child…_ Red concluded, terrified by the prospect of finding out it was Ruby who was going to die. Ruby would never see his and Sapphire's child. Arya was right, Kaios is here. Sapphire could be pregnant now for all he knew but seeing the boy – tortured at the young age of fifteen – he knew he was Ruby and Sapphire's child. He just _knew_ it.

It was then that Red also noted the subtle differences between the two. While Arya did have blue eyes hers seemed lighter than Ezekiel's. Her hair was curly while his was tousled but straight. Arya looked paler than Zeke and her face looked less like Sapphire's whereas Zeke looked like a combination of Ruby and Sapphire sporting Ruby's hair. There was something off about Arya's hair and eyes that puzzled him. Red assumed it was because they had different fathers.

_But then, who is Arya's father?_ He thought, all of his questions gave him a headache so he decided to focus on the task at hand for now.

Zeke regarded Arya for a moment before recognition made his face brighten.

"Arya!" he shouted joyfully, but his happiness was cut off by the sudden crackle of electricity as Zeke's body hit the floor. Arya stared in shock, her eye widened.

"Oh dear, I'll have to reprogram you again. You cause trouble even when you are not present Arya, pet. He's been resisting the mind-wipe by saying your name all the time, you know?" Kaios said, kicking Zeke a little as he struggled to stand.

"'Arya… Arya… Arya…' He said it just like that. Like a prayer. He's a stubborn one, like your mother" he chuckled, noting the wince both Arya and Zeke made.

"I killed her when you left. Sapphire Birch. What a waste…" Kaios continued, baiting the step-siblings with his words.

"We can… still… change things. Don't… be so… full of yourself" Zeke panted, ginning smugly at Kaios. But he was silenced by another round of shocks running through his system. Zeke stood firm, standing on both feet this time as he gritted his teeth through the shock.

"Sadly, he is correct. So I'll have to kill you all now… unless—" Kaios continued to tease, but Red just wished he'd get on with it and name his terms. Gold and Arya seemed to agree, both having raised an eyebrow at Kaios.

"I want you to surrender the Enterprise and for all of the Senior Officers healthy enough to join me and be a part of my army" he explained, bluntly. Red scoffed, obviously he won't let him take the Enterprise or join his _take over the world_ army.

"And if we don't?" Red asked, growing bored and really annoyed at this guy. That bad feeling at the pit of his stomach returned when Kaios returned with his knowing smirk.

"You die; by Klingon attack – since I already have two Klingon warbirds on your tail – or by the poison I've planted on some of your Senior Officers" he grinned in triumph as the bridge crew began muttering and whispering worriedly. Red's expression hardened when Kaios started threatening his crew. He didn't appreciate Kaios threatening the safety of his crew, especially since he poisoned Yellow.

_There's a spy on board…_ he realized, pressing his comm. link to alert medical about the spy injecting poison into Senior Officers.

"Attention Sick Bay, we have a spy on board. I repeat, we have a Klingon spy on board" he announced blankly before turning back to Kaios who continued to speak.

"The poison lasts for a day, it's enough for you to steer towards my ship and give up. If you do, I'll give you the cure" Kaios explained further, giving Red time to finalize the plan that was already brewing in his mind.

"Alright, we surrender" Gold gave Red an incredulous look which he returned with a nod, just to let Gold know he had a plan. "We'll go with you to your ship, but you don't kill the rest of the crew once you enslave my Senior Officers and I" Red insisted, agreeing.

"Hmm… Very well, but you must send Captain Gold to my ship in advance to assure your cooperation" Red saw Gold hesitate for a while before giving in, knowing Red had a plan.

"I'll go" Gold said confidently, Arya moving to protest beside him.

"Pleasure doing business with you" Kaios smirked before cutting the transmission.

Red watched Gold storm out – probably to check on Crystal – before Arya could protest, the fourteen-year-old trailing after him.

Red slumped into his Captain's Chair and wondered just what the hell he had just gotten them into…

* * *

•◊• ~ Star Trek ~ •◊•

* * *

_Victoria_

After they set Sapphire down on one of the Biobeds, Victoria turned to where Platinum was resting.

Dia was sitting in the uncomfortable plastic chair next to her, his head laid next to Platinum's leg and his hand clutching hers while she smiled brightly in her sleep.

She laughed remembered Ruby's conversation with Sapphire a few seconds ago when the girl woke up from her – apparently – poison-induced sleep.

"_Why didn't you tell me you had feelings for me?" Ruby asked, clutching her cold hand to his chest._

"_I didn't want to destroy our friendship…" Sapphire admitted, sighing._

"_Sapph… we'll always be friends no matter what happens. We're friends now…" Ruby stared, looking like he was just happy she was with him._

"_Getting sappy on me?" she chuckled, teasing._

"_But we _are_ friends…" he bit his lip to stop himself from pouting._

"_Just with more benefits" she wiggled an eyebrow suggestively._

"_Yeah… with benefits" he clutched her hand tighter and smiled._

The conversation sounded a little sensual but under the suggestiveness of things they really did love each other and it reminded Victoria of her sister, which is mostly why she wanted to see her. She should have known Dia wouldn't leave Platinum… he never will.

Well, at least she won't have to worry about Platinum anymore.

"Excuse me, but I need to inject her with the vaccine" a doctor said, gently pushing past Victoria to stand beside Platinum. Victoria eyed the doctor suspiciously as he pulled out a Hypospray.

"You're new…" she said, taking in his appearance and checking for any ID or name tag. The man was tall, wearing a long lab coat and a fabric was tied around his head which is only usually done for surgeries. Victoria didn't know this person, she has never seen him after all the times she had been in Sick Bay and the fact that he was injecting something into her sister didn't bode well for her since Senior Officer had been going down like flies for the past couple of hours.

"Why, yes I am" he said, fixing the dosage of the Hypospray which Victoria continued to watch warily.

"What's the vaccine for?" she asked, her eyebrow raised and her eyes threatening but the doctor continued to prepare Platinum's vaccine.

"Nothing, just for radiation protection. There was a leak in engineering. They announced that the shots were to be administered today…" he explained, moving to the foot of the bed so he could stab the Hypospray into Platinum's leg which was strange in itself since Hyposprays were usually applied to the upper arms or necks.

"But Emerald hasn't announced any leaks. If there were leaks there would be dead red shirts down in engineering" she debated, causing the doctor to look at her questioningly.

"Is that so, Lieutenant Berlitz?" he asked, looking her over for a while before realizing who she was. He eased away from Platinum so he could speak to Victoria.

"Yes. And as far as I'm concerned you are about to inject a vaccine into my sister without proper authorization. Who authorized this vaccination, Cadet?" she asked, pinning him with a deadly glare.

"Why, the Chief Medical Officer announced the administration of the vaccine… Lieutenant Victoria Berlitz" he grinned as if challenging her to answer back.

"Pearl is the CMO of the Enterprise and he hasn't ordered a vaccination as far as I know. In fact, I have never seen you before in Sick Bay and I've been here countless times. That in itself is strange, the fact that you are wearing a lab coat used in the labs and head gear for a surgery makes me question your validity…" she pointed out, easing closer to him cautiously. Her hand crept to her Phaser as she drew closer to the doctor.

She was contemplating on shooting when Red's voice rang for attention through the comm. speakers.

"_Attention Sick Bay, we have a spy on board. I repeat, we have a Klingon spy on board_"

Her eyes went from the speaker to the doctor whose eyes widened at being found out. He moved to inject Platinum with the Hypospray when Victoria lunged at him.

She jumped in front of him, barring him from her sister or the unconscious Diamond sitting next to her. It suddenly occurred to her that she was also a Senior Officer. She shook her head and convinced herself that Platinum and Dia outranked her and were higher on the list of priorities. But she still needed to let someone know.

"The spy is here! The Klingon spy—" she yelled when the doctor was distracted by shock and by the fact that he was taking the surgical head gear off. When he heard her screaming he growled and came at her with the Hypospray in hand, his hand arched as he tried to inject Platinum with it again. Apparently, he caught on to the fact that Platinum ranked higher than her.

She grabbed his wrist, warring with the Klingon's unnatural strength and trying to keep the Hypospray away from Platinum. She tried to shout again but the Klingon spy covered her mouth with his other hand, struggling to inject Platinum with the poison.

Victoria's strength was dwindling and she knew it, the Klingon was stronger than her and bigger than her. So she did the only thing she could do to make sure Platinum didn't get hurt.

She was going to forget about her well-being…

After all, she _was_ a self-negligent moron… as Gold once said.

Okay, so he didn't say she was a moron but she was a moron for not thinking of another way out of this... right?

She let herself laugh a little before biting down hard on the Klingon's hand, grabbing her Phaser with her free hand. He flinched back a little before frantically injecting Victoria on the arm with the Hypospray, her arm crumbling under his sudden strength. She felt the poison seep into her system slowly and pressed the Phaser to the surprised Klingon's chest.

"Sweet dreams, doctor" she smirked before pulling the trigger and watching as he flew back and landed on the Biobed across Platinum. She indulged herself in a victorious smile before letting herself fall in a crumpled heap on the floor, her Phaser clattering next to her as the telltale signs of Diamond waking up and Pearl cursing as he ran over to where she had fallen.

"Victoria…" Dia whispered, obviously trying to figure out how Victoria ended up on the floor with a Hypospray stuck to her arm.

Victoria shifted a little and pulled the Hypospray out of her arm before letting her arm fall limply on the ground. Her eyes were beginning to close when Pearl knelt down next to her, pulling her limp body to his and muttering things…

_He's probably bitching about how I shouldn't have tried to play hero or asking me why I did it… _she mused to herself thinking it was the latter.

"I'm sorry, I know you only wanted to protect your sister and I'm proud of you but…" she heard him say before her eyes finally fluttered shut and the darkness threatened to consume her.

"I wish you'd stop doing this to yourself and me" she heard him say before everything went dark.

* * *

•◊• ~ Star Trek ~ •◊•

* * *

_Gold_

He was royally pissed.

_I just want to see Crystal…_ he thought, trying to lose Arya in the hallway but she persisted.

He finally stopped trying to lose her when he reached the door to the main Sick Bay, turning to face Arya and glaring at her.

"What do you want?" he hissed, ignoring the guilt he felt when she looked up at him with one tired, teary eye. She didn't need him bitching at her after the emotional roller coaster she must have felt at finding out her brother was actually alive and under Kaios control but Gold was too far gone to consider how hard it must have been on her.

"You have to re-think this, Gold! Giving yourself to the Klingons? They'll destroy you!" she gushed worriedly, pulling on his arm.

"I can take care of myself, Arya. Go to your mother…" he waved her away but she just held onto him like her life depended on it, on getting Gold to change his mind.

"She's with Ruby, she'll be fine" she shook her head and stared up at him pleadingly, her one visible eye swimming with new tears as she persisted.

"Not without the cure, which we'll get once Red goes through with whatever his plan is and I get on their ship to try and find it" he explained, wishing she'd just quit staring at him like he was leaving her.

_What do I even owe this kid?_ He berated himself for feeling bad even for a second.

"Gold! You can't give up! They'll torture you! They'll turn you into one of us! It's… It's not worth it... We can't lose you!" she insisted sobbing but the fact that she said it wasn't worth it enraged Gold.

"Ruby's son and the four hundred people on the Enterprise are at stake here, Arya. It's worth it" he said, pulling his arm away from her and starting the long walk into the Sick Bay but Arya stood her ground and hugged his other arm, determined not to let go. Looking down at her, he realized just how small she was. She was smaller than the average fourteen year old.

"No! Gold, you can't! You have to stay! You have to stay with Crystal!" she begged, her knees shaking under her. She was close to begging, he could tell. But he sucked it up and fixed an angry glare on the groveling girl who he was convinced was willing to sacrifice the Enterprise just so he wouldn't go.

"Why should I? Why should I stay when your step-brother and the ship is in trouble? Tell me why, Arya!" he shouted, not caring if he attracted attention— which he didn't since there was no one else in the hallway with them. Arya gritted her teeth and stared at him with a fire in her eyes, she summoned all of the anger and frustration that she had been holding back and yelled… she yelled at him.

"**Because you're my father!**" she screamed, tearing her eye-patch away to reveal a single golden eye and a spiraling black tattoo surrounding it.

* * *

→ To be Continued… ←

* * *

Random: Huff. Huff. Writing this was exhausting! D:

Sapphire: Your updates take longer too…

Random: Ugh, don't remind me. (-_-)

Victoria: And you have school starting next week…

Random: I said; DON'T REMIND ME! *Sulks in a corner*

Victoria: :/ *doesn't understand why she's reacting this way*

Random: I would like to thank **sapphire53** for following this story, I appreciate that you are waiting for the updates even though they haven't been good these past few days… It gets harder the closer I get to the climax… (-.-)

I also don't have a Beta-Reader so if I made any mistakes please inform me! Thank You.

**Things that need explaining:**

_* In this case __**green**__ means a person hasn't gone through anything life changing or tragic yet to provoke a growth or – simply put – a person who hasn't matured and doesn't know about the darker things in life like death or poverty or corruption._

.

.

.

Keep it RaNdOm! ;)


	15. Author's Note

OK, let's start with the good news.

I want to give a special thanks to **FireMightyena** for the great feedback! I honestly wrote this story _because_ of "Star Trek: Into Darkness" so I know how you feel. It was amazing *fangirls*. And I agree that what happened to Ruby and Sapphire was totally rushed but there's a reason for that (to be explained later on) but just to clear things up a little more I'm thinking of making a Prequel to this story about Ruby and Sapphire's childhood.

Who knows? Maybe it'll grow into a Starfleet Academy Fanfiction about how their love for each other only grew when they were apart. I think I'll call it…

* * *

"_**Worlds Apart"**_

_Summary: _|_ "Absence makes the heart grow fonder…"_ | A Prequel to "The World I Know" about how Ruby and Sapphire ended up training to serve on board the U.S.S. Enterprise | Star Trek AU |

* * *

That's just one of the Prequels I plan to make. I'll have one made for the Sinnoh and Kanto guys too, of course. Then I might make a Sequel about the four Kanto guys and their ***CENSORED***. Damn it, I almost spilled the beans on my surprise. (-_-)

Anyway, thanks **so** much for the review (and the favorite C; … and for following :D) it means a lot to me! C:

Damn it, you're going to make me cry… :')

Oh, and I want to say thank you to **Whismur Publishing House** for following this story and **SoraCanada** for making it one of your favorites.

And I also want to thank **mico4767**. I love the constructive criticism – I really do – but I'll be honest and say I feel a little insulted. But that's normal. I should have expected someone would catch on to how much of a **NOOB** I am at Star Trek so I would have at least been prepared to have gotten a major lecture from a Trekkie but I'm really happy you were surprisingly not as mad as I thought a Trekkie would be upon encountering my story.

I admit that I'm such a faker, I don't know a lot about Star Trek. I was kind of wondering if all this equipment from the original series would exist in the Reboot and since a lot of people who read this aren't really Trekkies I don't really know if I should confuse them even more by adding the advanced tech from the original series. Also, I agree that the IPad shouldn't exist here anymore but Victoria is a tinkerer (as stated by Arya since Victoria taught her how to make that Radio [I admit – again – I am not a tech genius so if the shit I write here doesn't exist or should be able to work it's because I know absolutely nothing about technology. I suck at that stuff. I'm sorry. I'm kind of useless -.-] on Saturn V [that planet also does not exist, I made it up. There were so many planets in the original series and I am really pressed for time especially now that I'm entering my 3rd Year of Highschool]) so anyway Victoria's IPad is vintage and it's used there for kind of a break from all of the tech upgrades since my classmate has read this and liked it but didn't really understand what was going on because she hasn't watched Star Trek (ever) and I berated her (and most of my classmates) for not knowing Spock or watching Star Trek and… yeah…

And I just want to apologize to all of those people who I let down. I know, I'm not a full-fledged Trekkie. I'm sorry for sometimes acting like I am but I really am trying. It's really hard to mix the concept of Pokémon and the futuristic Sci-fi that is Star Trek without having a full understanding of the latter. In retrospect I shouldn't have written something like this without having a lot of knowledge with regards to Star Trek.

I'm really **really **sorry… I'm such a fraud. This idea deserves better. And now that I think about it I have decided to change this from being an intro to the 14th Chapter (which I'm currently drafting) into an Author's Note. This story needs my full attention and I really don't want to disappoint you guys. I don't want to shame these two series. I love them with all my heart and they deserve better. So…

**I'm going on Temporary HIATUS.**

I'm so sorry. I just can't juggle trying to live up to the expectations of my school, my family, and you guys as much as I would love to keep going. I really don't want to disappoint you, I don't like disappointing people. I don't like it when people hate me. So I am so sorry but I can't keep going… not now. Maybe I'll update when I finish Chapter 14. I still have high hopes for this story despite how bad I portrayed the world of Star Trek (please forgive me Trekkies. Mercy. I did my best. I'm so _fucking_ sorry!) and I really hope you'll hang on and tell me how I can improve.

This is Random Visitor Girl signing out.

Keep it RaNdOm…


End file.
